Specter
by Scepterfall
Summary: *SPOLIER FOR DOTO* A man gifted with the mark of the Outsider, has been given an almost impossible task. The last quest the Outsider has given to any of his bearers, to eliminate a threat that stands against the Void. With the Void and world at stake, he must travel to an unknown land, face mysteries from his past, and make the choices that may forever affect the future. TempHiatus
1. Chapter 1

"My time, in this Void, is ending. By death or otherwise, I do not know. But for once in my life, it puts fear into my very being. For once, in the thousands of years in this… Void, I fear to think what will become of me. But that is for another conversation, a conversation I hope we have another time." His blackened eyes turns to me, as before he was staring off into the Void behind me, almost as if he was reminiscing. "I come before you, due to the fact that you maybe the only living bearer of my mark, who is skilled enough, more connected to the Void, and most notably, one who disdains me the least. That is why I am here, to entrust you with this task, my last quest, and quite possibly, the only task I regret not completing. This quest will determine the fate of this world, and the Void itself."

He stops hovering, as he plants his feet before me. He walks towards me, as he now stands a couple feet in front of me. "I know that you recognize this relic." He lifts his right hand up, as stone particles appears from his grasp. The Void particles form a twin-bladed knife. "This ritual knife was used to create us. To create me, it is now going to be used as the weapon to permanently kill me ." He turns to me. "Yes, us, I was not the only one who was sacrificed that day. Throughout the time, not only I spent the thousands of years observing and giving various individuals my mark. But I spent those years expunging the mere mention of the other that was sacrificed. With the annals cleared of her name, the mere mention of her is impossible, with the only shred of proof left of her existence in this world... is here." He points his left index finger to his head.

He places his hand down, and resumes. "I need you to retrieve this twin-bladed knife, and as you may have realized, it can kill me, and the other. That blade, is the only weapon that can kill her. Retrieve it, through any means necessary." A short pause later, he continued. "Once it is done, head to mountains in Karnaca, there you will find a mining camp, the Shindaery Mining Camp. It is where mortals such as yourself can enter the void."

"Where exactly am I going?" I ask.

He looks at me more intently. His blackened eyes staring into my very core, my very soul. "There is a reason why it is universally called, 'The Void.' It is because; that is what it is, a void, a gap. The mortar that connects the very bricks that holds an entire building. The ocean that separates islands and nations from one another, yet it connects the whole world together. The very space that connects yet separates celestial bodies in the universe. The Void is always there, and seems impossible to destroy. Until recently."

His body quickly dissolves, as he displaces himself from a couple feet in front of me, to the cliff side behind me, overseeing the Void. "Far beyond The Void, there is a world. A world that is a former remnant of itself. Much to my dismay, the woman you are tasked to kill is growing in power, and threatens The Void in its entirety." He turns to me. "Travel to this 'Remnant,' kill the woman."

"Am I to complete this task alone?"

"There is already a man there bearing my mark, or used to be, who I tasked to kill her. But he seems to be having trouble, as centuries have past and yet he has not completed it." He teleports closer. "My only regret, in the four thousand year existence in this Void, is never having the chance, or will, to defeat her. Since it is nearing my time, and many bearers of my mark have come and gone, you maybe the only one who can complete this task."

"If that is so, why haven't you given this twin-bladed knife to the man who is tasked to kill this woman?"

He looks at his hand, summoning his miniature knife again. "This blade was lost in time, and I personally wanted to be kept that way. One who wields it can not only gain similar powers to one who bears my mark, such as yourself. But also has the potential to kill me, that is why I entrusted it's existence to the few who worshipped me, who would never think to ever eliminate me." He turns to me. "The man in Remnant is one who does not hold me I the highest regard." I gave the Outsider an understanding nod.

"How do you know that I do not wish to kill you once I retrieve the knife?" The Outsider raised an eyebrow. Then I remembered that I am in the Void. "Nevermind… forgot everyone is an open book in this place."

Then, The Void around us shutters. An eerily loud ear-piercing screech erupted around us. I quickly shut my ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound from rupturing my ear drum. I look up to see the Outsider looking around us, as if the sound was not even affecting him. Then, only mere moments later, the sound ceased to exist. I look around, to search for a source of any type to explain such occurrence. I then turn my attention to the Outsider, to give me an explanation.

He returns his attention to me. "My undoer quickly approaches. I must speak with her, before I make arrangements for your journey."

"Shouldn't you be preparing yourself? Making an effort to protect yourself from Billie Lurk?"

He shakes his head. "No, it is too time consuming, and a fruitless endeavour. This quest I gave you, it is too important. I must make sure you have every advantage you need to face my other." His expression changes to one in resignation and acceptance, but yet filled with sorrow. "This is more important then my life." The Outsider snaps his head at a random direction. "She awakens soon," he turns back to me. "This maybe our final confrontation, I wish you all the luck in the Void in your journey. Once completed," he comes close and places a hand on my shoulder, "may you live a long life with Angela."

A bright light appears, consuming me. Then, only darkness reigned supreme in my vision.

* * *

Karnaca. So this is how it looks like? No offence to the locals, but this looks like a decrepit seaside city on the verge of being flooded. By either the sea or bloodflies, I can't tell, nor do I care. I'm here for one person, and one person only.

Its been a month since my last encounter with the Outsider, and in that span of a month, I have been having reoccurring nightmares, sadly I always forget what they were about once I wake up. Since then, sleep hasn't come easily, yet it has not stopped me from my mission.

I have been able to purchase a ticket to board a ship heading to Karnaca. Looking at it from a distance, the city looked nice, serene, almost picture perfect. Now up close, I'd say the presentation looked worse then Dunwall during its plague years. I wonder how Corvo and Emily has been doing, I'm sure they are fine.

But I did not arrive here to judge a city, or two, I'm only here for one woman, Billie Lurk. If she was successful in eliminating the Outsider, then no doubt she'd have the twin-bladed knife that I need to kill 'The Other.' That or get the information from her about the knife's current whereabouts. No doubt the effort and the amount of determination one would need to kill a god, they might want to hide such a powerful relic. Or give it away as quickly as they have acquired it.

Luckily, this isn't my first time being in Karnaca. I am well aware of the black markets around town, a good place for any information, as no doubt for a mission such as Billie's, you need the best equipment at hand. Literally, heard she only had one.

Maskless, I make my way to the more economic side of the city, as I walked through the dingy docks, as the locals did their menial tasks; A sailor cutting the essentials out of a whale, probably could score some whale bones from him. A merchants selling fishes, and a homeowner complaining about bloodflies infesting their neighbour's abandoned home. I'm sure there's an overseer outpost just a couple blocks away, no doubt they're preaching the good word of the Abbey.

Not much has changed in Karnaca, well… maybe a bit. Rumours running amok about a body double taking the place of the real Duke, but nobody is complaining. I make my way through the docks, searching for a specific symbol sketched on the walls. Where is i-

Bingo, the two black hands and an arrow, I wonder how no guard has ever seen this? Either they're more stupid than I thought, or they know what it is, and either not doing their duties, or they too require the assistance of the underworld. Either way, I'm not complaining, I make my way inside, finding myself in the basement of an apartment. Following the arrows of the black hands, I found that the inside of a supposedly abandoned apartment, they set up shop. A shop with heavy security both inside and out.

"You! Hands up where we can see them." A woman in combat wear threatened me, a simple pistol loaded and pointed at me. Two guards, including the woman were outside, and another three inside the shop itself. All heavily equipped with swords and pistols, with two of them inside the shop having lever-action rifles, no they doubt 'acquired' from the military.

I do as I were told, and raised my hands up. I slowly approach the vendor inside, as the woman with the pistol still has her sights on me. I look at the vendor himself.

A working man, bald and a goatee with simple clothing greets me. "Good day to you traveler. I can tell you're not from around here in Karnaca, and that you're on a mission. But I do apologize for the less-than-kindly introduction my security has given you. Recently, there has been a string of robberies at our installations, and the business has loss a significant amount of coin, due to the fact. So security is a massive priority. Anyways, what can I do for you?" He had a forceful smile in his face in order to hide the anxiousness.

"Just information, most likely you can give it. The robberies, who conducted them?" I ask.

"Well, if the shopkeepers are to be believed, the first few robberies might have been one of Delilah's witches. As they possessed magical abilities, doing the impossible to get in our tightly locked shops."

"Clearly not tight enough." The woman next to me cocked her gun and pressed it on my head. "Is this really still necessary?" I asked her.

"We're not letting our guard down stranger. You look just as armed as the two bitches that robbed the previous shops." She spat back at me.

"For fucks sake I'm not going to rob you. I just want info." I look back at the vendor. "I am more interested by the more recent robberies. Any idea who robbed the shops this time?"

"Yes." The vendor replied. "One of the shopkeepers got a quick glance at her before being knocked out. It was Billie fucking Lurk herself! Daud's protégé!" The vendor exclaimed.

Bingo, "Yes, that is why I am here. I need to see her." I said.

"Gonna kill her?" A guard from inside the shop asked.

"Depends whether she friendly or not. Most likely the former." I replied back.

"How do you know? Know her?" The woman next to me asked.

"From run-ins. She's more of an acquaintance than a pal. But we hardly meet, so it's most likely she has forgotten about me." I said. "But we're getting off track here. Listen, I just need to know where to find Billie Lurk. She has something that I need." I look back at the vendor.

"That's easy, she not putting a massive effort into hiding herself. Well, at least to the underworld, she is still very much wanted by the guard. She hangs around 'The Chokers Delight.'" The vendors says.

"The Chokers Delight? What the fuck type of tavern name is that?"

"It's a speakeasy. Neutral ground for assassins, mercenaries, such as the company around us right now, and other members of the underworld. A place of relaxation, and comfort for those who kill for a living. No doubt a place you'll fit in perfectly." He replied.

"Wait a minute, if you and other blades for hire knows where she is, and the fact that she's wanted by the guard, why not turn her in?"

"Because everyone is fucking terrified of her." The woman next to me answered. I face her to let her continue. "Not even the Eyeless would go toe-to-toe with her, and they're the leading gang around here. If they can't handle her, how can we? Someone who singlehandedly robbed our shops and almost eliminating the Eyeless completely by taking down Shan Yun, Ivan Jacobi, and Dolores Michaels herself! Everyone just backed off from her!"

I process this, finding it to just narrowly make sense. "I see, I guess. So where is this speakeasy?"

"The next district over, in the market district. Down in clover street, find the largest abandoned apartment, and look for a set of stairs leading to its basement. You'll soon face a reinforced door." The vendor said.

"Reinforced door? What's the password?"

"Sorry, but that's all that I can give you. You'll have to pay to know. Black market policy, you know." The vendor nervously smiled.

I raise an eyebrow at him, carefully studying him and taking in every feature for future reference. 'Tie him down, break every bone in his body one at a time. Let him uselessly shout out, in an vain attempt for freedom. As he refuses to speak, I'll just continue to break everything. That'll get me something… right? Well, one can only be hopeful.' "I see, well thank you for the information. Anyways, I'm not paying for your little password, got better things to spend my coin on. And your other stuff? I'm already equipped and supplied to the max. I thank you all for the lack of hospitality, but your services earns a win in my book. However, if I do come back, it's because I couldn't find a free way in, so... toodles!" I wave off, as I walked away, back facing the company behind me. Before I left the room, I gave the vendor a small sinister smile, and a wink to top it all off. All I got in return were pinprick eyes, and a stiff body.

* * *

Classic locked door for a speakeasy, a small caged hatch big enough to show a face for identification. Lets hope it's just a password and not anything else, like a tattoo, an invitation, or anything else down the line.

*Knock, knock, knock*

The little hatch opened, and appeared a bald man, definitely a tough guy. "Password?" He asked.

"Fucking hell, I'm paying that shopkeeper another visit soon." I respond.

"Ha, you and a lot of people then. No password, no entry, I wish you luck stranger."

I scoff, "Ha, yeah, suck a cock."

The man started laughing hard. I couldn't see his face, so I assume he was hunched over. What was so funny about an insult? "You're funny, and a lucky bastard. Correct." The small hatch closes, as I heard the door unlocking a moment later. He opened the door to let me in, who knew the password was an insult?

I walk inside, as I do, the man gives me a grin and a hard pat on the back of my shoulder. I give him my own grin and make my way inside.

Right away, I don't even know how I didn't catch this smell outside, but the stench in this place, well… let's just say it wasn't just a speakeasy. Moans in the background, a lot of near nude woman casually walking around, their bouncy assets catching the attention of the men around them, and a few women as well, finally the stench of sex in the air. I could tell that when the shopkeeper said that this was a place for relaxation, he meant it. Ignoring the smell and the distractions around me, I make my way to the bar, no doubt someone like her would be there, toasting herself in killing a god, or drowning the memories of one's regret down a bottle.

The bar was a simple setup, at the centre of the large room, was the bar counter, where the bartender, well… tended. Around the room, beside the walls were the leather padded seats, the more comfortable seats that you can only exit though one way. Beside those tables and closer to the bar counter were the usual wooden restaurant tables with wooden seats. Overall, it wasn't a very unique bar, it had the usual's. A billiard table at the corner, a small stage where some entertainers can 'entertain,' and a back door that certainly led to either the storage or staff only premises. It was also well decorated, for an establishment meant to care for killers, it was pretty luxurious. Nice yet small chandeliers hung from the ceilings, a few paintings depicting serene and natural environments from across the Isles, and the walls were painted in a nice warm red, with stylized golden curves and stars glistening the walls. The room was dimmed a bit, to set up a nice and calming environment, well calming to a point, if you can block out the moans in the background.

As I took a good look around, I spot my target. Billie Lurk sat, not alone… that'll complicate things. Said company had a brown coat and dark pants on, with a flat cap on, masking his identity from the world. From what I can tell, well from the nose down, said company is a young boy, with pale skin, yet his skin is also unnaturally perfect. Must be some aristocrat trying to hire her.

I sit down at one of the empty tables, luckily there weren't many people around, so there were a good amount of empty tables. Making myself comfortable, I eye my target from a distance, watching their every move, because when he moves, I move.

After a few minutes, my patience rewards me, as he seems to get up, with two empty glasses at hand. Looks like someone wants refills. He stands up, and walks towards the counter. With the window of opportunity opening up to me, I slowly get up, so I it doesn't look as if I got up in time with the boy. I glance around, spot the boy asking and waiting for the refills, while everyone else were still mingling about. I make my move towards Billie.

I approach her, as she continues to just stare at the table under her resting arms. Making myself known, I sit down across from her, where that boy once sat.

"You know, it's impolite to sit down without the permission of the one who is already sitting down at the same table." She speaks out, never making eye contact with me. Her tone, like venom, telling me to leave.

"I know, but I didn't feel like talking first. Plus the leather seating is much more comfortable than those flimsy wooden chairs around." I responded.

"Who are you, why are you here? And whatever you're offering, no deal." She looks to the side, with an annoyed expression.

"Actually, I'm here for something that you have… and that you used to kill a god." She finally glances at me, first with suspicious eyes, as she studied my features. All of a sudden, she looked surprised, with relief showing in her eyes. "Relax, I know you killed him. I have not spoken with him in quite awhile, so I assuming you actually did the impossible."

She huffed. "Yeah, you can say something like that." She shook her head, "But actu-"

"Listen, I don't care if you killed him. Thing is, there's something larger at stake right now." I interrupted her. At the last sentence, I lean in closer to her and whisper. "Before his demise, he gave me one last quest. A quest to kill someone who threatens the entire world… and the Void."

Her eyes… didn't seem to widened at my revelation. "Right… but before you continue, I nee-"

"Billie, who is thi-" Another voice enters the conversation, a very… familiar voice.

I turned to face an expected random young boy who sought the best assassin around for some menial task. But what I ended up seeing was the reason why the voice sounded so familiar. The god I haven't spoken to since a month ago, stands before me. Not in the void, not with pitch black eyes, but in flesh and blood.

The Outsider himself stands before me, and he isn't dead.

"Wait… the fuck?"

* * *

"Um… explain."

All three of us were now in a small room, where Billie has set it up as a temporary living space. I literally don't know what's up with Karnaca and the word 'abandoned,' because we were inside yet another abandoned building. Said building is sitting dangerous close to the Royal Conservatory. The building is still closed to the public, as it was still infested with overseers and oracular sisters.

Back inside Billie's shelter, the Outsider was all too happy to explain. "Apparently, in a world full with darkness and sin, with only a few burning candles of hope and kindness. I was lucky that one candle had saved me." He looks at Billie Lurk. "I am truly grateful for what you have done. As you already know, I am indebted to you for the entirety of my mortal existence." He respectfully bowed.

"And as I already told you, relax, it's fine. Daud spared me when I betrayed him, in return, he let me go, no strings attached. To honour him, and the kind Empress of the Isles that not too long ago I helped, I just followed their example." Billie smiled.

"So how did this happen?" I curiosity asked, in an almost deadpan manner.

"Do you not want to make yourself comfortable Specter? It is quite an extensive tale." The Outsider gestured the whole room.

I peak around the small room. I spot a table sat a few feet from the window that is overlooking the conservatory. I walk towards it and sat down on the table. I then turn to face both the former Outsider and Billie for an explanation, as my expectant look tells them to continue.

"Right, so, first, what do you want to know?" Billie ask me.

"Just, explain the whole thing, from the top." I asked her.

Billie Lurk and the Outsider shared a glance before both of them turned back to me. Billie took a seat on her bed, cross-legged. "It all started, when I rescued my mentor, Daud…"

For the next hour and a half, Billie explained all that had happened in the supposed death of the Outsider. With the man himself adding small details of her endeavour. As the story reached its epic conclusion, the ending caught me off guard.

"So you did not kill him?" I asked Billie.

She shook her head, "No, I didn't. I couldn't kill him, it wasn't his fault, he did not ask to be sacrificed that day. Its also unfair to blame him for everything that has been done. We had an incredible power, it could have been a gift, to be used for good. Instead we just darkened the world even more." Billie was somber at the last word, which is understandable, I could see the amount of regret and sins burdened on her shoulders. At least she made what I believed to be the right choice, considering the immensity of the mission ahead of me.

"I see, well if it's any consolation, I believe you made the correct decision. Forgiveness and mercy is a true step forward into a righteous path." I gave her a comforting smile, letting her know that I approve. In response she had a small smile of her own. But before our good feelings could continue, I had to bring us all back to earth. "Well anyways, back to what I am here for."

She quickly recomposed herself. "Right, of course, you want to knife, correct?"

"Yes, he is in need of that knife Billie. Remember the first conversation we had after leaving the Void?" The Outsider spoke.

"Whatever that convention is about, I'm sure he told you why I am in need of that knife, and what I am about to embark in." I explained, as she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he told me about his incomplete matter that needs to be resolved. As a matter of fact, I do plan on aiding you in your mission." Billie said, which completely caught me off guard.

"You're coming with me?" I cautiously ask.

"What? No, I still have a few personal matters to tend to here in the Isles. Plus, I need to keep the Outsider close to me as well." Billie responded, taking a quick glance at the Outsider.

I curiously look to the Outsider. "You are not going back into the Void with me?"

He shook his head. "I can not, and I refuse to go back into the Void. For four thousand years, I have stayed in the Void, and watched this world from a distance. Sometimes appearing before individuals at a few alters and dreamscapes. I wish to keep my eyes cleared, I wish to breathe and eat again. I am sorry Specter." He looked apologetic at me. To be completely honest, his explanation was a mixed bag for me. On one hand, he did spend his whole godly existence in that plane of empty space, it makes sense that the Void would be the last place he would ever want to visit. But then again, this mission, this quest was the upmost of importance. If any of its details are to be trusted, the entirety of the Void, and not to mention this world we live in, is at stake here. For someone as the Outsider himself, I'd imagine that he would sacrifice his personal comfort to ensure the safety of lives that count on him. But in the end of the day, it be a much easier task if I completed alone.

"I see, well, it won't make much of a difference anyways, I work better alone." I responded.

"Thank you, Specter." The Outsider gave me a small, yet genuine smile.

Well, since I'm only learning about a few new details about this mission, might as well press for more. "Since clearly there was a lot of fine print about the mission I signed up for, is there anymore details I need to know?"

The Outsider steps up. "Remember that man I told you about, the one who used to bare my mark?" I nod, showing him I remember. "Just when you reach Remnant, his name is Ozpin. He is the headmaster of an academy, an academy called Beacon Academy. Ask around and you will eventually find him and his school."

"I see, anything else?" I ask.

I look between the two in front of me. Billie shook her head and shrugged, telling me all that I needed to know. While the Outsider was much less the same, putting up his best neutral expression, but key word, best. One thing he hasn't realized, most likely due to the fact that his eyes were not pitch black anymore, is that the eyes of a person can conflict their own face. It may have been unnoticeable to many, but after years in the business of killing and negotiating to various people, I could tell that he was not disclosing something. Well knowing him, if it is important to my mission, he will disclose it if he truly wants me to succeed. Anything else, might as well be filler at this point.

"Alright, when do we depart?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning. We wake up early, and we move fast. If we move efficiently, we'll be there by the end of the day, same place where I slept last time. Day afterwards, you'll be entering the Void, and traversing it's planes, seeking Remnant." Billie explains, as she looks at the clock beside her bed. "Its already eight, we should get some sleep." She explains as she moves to one of the luggage cases, taking out a few clothes. She then moves to a corner, giving herself some privacy. She quickly peaks out for a moment. "Anyone one of you peaks, expect a broken nose." She then quickly moved out of sight.

The Outsider quickly followed her lead, as he moves to his bed, and removes his brown leather jacket. As he settles himself on his bed. "Goodnight Specter." He says to me.

The table that I was sitting on was decently comfortable, enough so that I could probably get a few winks of sleep. "Night." I call out. It took awhile for me to actually fall asleep, because before I could even close my eyes, two distinct sounds of breathing can be heard. But not too long after, I finally felt the heavy weight upon my eyelids, as sleep finally envelopes me.

* * *

" _Angela!"_

" _P-P-Please."_

" _Hold still! You'll make it worse!"_

" _P-Please, j-just save our bab-" She coughs out blood._

" _I'm saving you both, just please stop moving!"_

" _I d-don't think I'll m-make it."_

" _Don't give me that! Where's your spell book, and your ingredients?"_

" _P-Please Ravian! J-Just save our daughter…"_

" _Nonononono, please, Angela! Stay with me! Please, open your eyes baby please, please open your eyes! Please stay with me! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! Not without you…"_

* * *

"So that's why there are two blades in this one knife. To represent the two individuals sacrificed that one day." The Outsider explained to us, as we made our way to the mines.

*CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH*

Shindaery Peak is the tallest peak in Karnaca, as being such, it took awhile to get to the mining quarry that many has forgotten about. So due to that fact, the path to the mine was little to none. Meaning we had to take a few improvised routes to the mines, and according to Billie, we're taking the same path as she did when she first ventured here to the mine. As such, we walked past the various plant life, both dead and still bright green, to the animal life the inhabited the wilds around us.

*CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH*

The sound of each step was enough of a jolt to keep me awake. I had another nightmare, the same nightmare that plagues me ever since I last spoke with the Outsider in the Void. The faces are again, blurry, yet I remember only bits of the dialogue. I'm starting to believe that my nightmare is linked to my past, a past that I have long forgotten, literally. From what I remember, it was always the same two people though. I remember Angela, that name from the Outsider gave me a month ago. Now Ravian, a unique name that I remember from my nightmare. Question was, who was Ravian? Who was Angela? Were they lovers? I did remember something about a baby, but that's all I got from the dream. It was most likely Angela's child, if there was anything to do about a baby. Speaking about a Angela...

"Hey, Outsider." The man in question turned to me, as we were walking side-by-side, with Billie leading the group. "The last time we spoke, in the Void I meant, you mention the name of a woman. Angela, who is she?"

The Outsider took a moment, he looked rather impassive, but then again, his eyes showed something completely different. He turned to me. "That is not for me to disclose."

What the hell is that supposed to mean? I glare at the former god. "Hey there mortal kid, you're not a god anymore, remember? I don't even remember why I took the deal. But right now, I think I deserve a few answers, so enough of this cryptic bullshit. Who is Angela? Who is Ravian? Who the hell am I?"

He turns to me, an angry expression paint on his face. "Listen, while I understand your anger, in the end of the day, you made your call, and you paid the price."

Now it was my turn to get angry, but before I even thought of attempting anything, Billie gets in-between us. "While I don't know what happened between you two, let's focus on getting to the mines! If the Outsider is telling the truth, and I'm pretty sure he is, then we need to haul ass, now." She glared at me specifically, and I immediately dropped the topic. I guess we'll talk about it another time.

The Outsider looks at me, with an apologetic expression. "If it is any consolation, everybody has their time, a time where they find out the reason why they were born." I turn to him, signalling him to continue, as we all kept walking. I could even tell the Lurk was also listening into his 'consolation.'

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Their time of action, to prove their worth. Whether they succeed or fail, it's completely up to them. For example, for Corvo, it was the days where he proved himself innocent from the accusations of him killing Jessamine Kaldwin, by rescuing her daughter. For Emily Kaldwin, they were the days where she took back the throne from her usurper, her own aunt, Delilah Copperspoon. Lastly, take our own Billie Lurk, who recently had her time, the days where in which she freed me." The Outsider spoke. At the mention of her name, Billie Lurk's head went up, back straight and was walking with a bit more confidence in her stride. She must feel proud of her accomplishment.

"So you're saying that my time is soon? My story? My…" The word made me cringe a bit, due to how cliché it felt. "…destiny?"

The Outsider titled his head from side-to-side. "More or less, sure."

I huff. "Feels like I'm in a some sort of stupid bedtime story."

Billie laughed at my remark. "It certainly did feel like that when I was trying to kill the Outsider, like being the protagonist in some sort of story. A story where the world is in peril, and it is up to a certain young lad to save the day, and in the end, fuck the princess."

Me and Lurk chuckled at her description. While the Outsider just shook his head, a smirk playing on his features. After a minute of laughter, it all died down. I first spoke up. "Well, yeah, I kind of does, doesn't it? Well… minus the fucking of any princess or damsel."

Lurk turned around, and started walking backwards. "How come? Don't have a special someone waiting for you?"

I shake my head. "No. Hasn't been a priority. That and um, just haven't found the right woman I guess."

Billie chuckles. "Don't sound too hopeless, you'll find her eventually." She turns back around, leading us deeper into the forest. "So, speaking about being the protagonist. Every protagonist has their own unique… quirk, about them. So, enlighten me, as we travel to the mines."

Quirks huh? I look down to my left hand, a gloved hand specifically, as I'm sure its quite obvious to her that I have the Outsider's mark. "Quirks. So you want to know about my powers." I asked. Billie just nodded her head, without looking back at me. "Well, the first power being how I quickly move around. I call it Grapple." I lift my left hand up, and activate my the mark. Instantly, a small yet sharp shard of Void stone appears in the middle of my palm. "It shoots out this hook, which is a shard of the stone that makes up the Void. It'll attach to anything, and I can hang off surfaces as well. I can also grab things from a distance, but it does have a range. From what I remembered, in the days I spent with Corvo, my Grapple about the same range as a blink. "

Billie nods. "Impressive, and about Corvo, how do you know him?" Billie asks.

"Well, I met him days after all charges were dropped and he was pronounced innocent from killing the Empress. I was moving around Dunwall one night, and he tackled me." I smirk a bit, remembering that night and the days that followed. "It was tense at first, he thought I was another assassin, trying to take the life of Emily. It was then we both learned about each other's mark, after a quick duel that is. Luckily I did persuade him that I wasn't a threat, cause afterwards he explained his desire to learn more about his mark, and see if he can acquire new abilities for him. So I helped him out, that's all."

"An interesting tale Specter. That means you had the mark long before Corvo got his, but not before Daud." Billie rationalized. She then peaked her head up. "How old are you?"

"39."

"Ha!" Billie barked out loud. Before I could ask why, "We're the same age." Billie answered.

"Lucky us?" I replied, not knowing how to respond.

"Ha, don't sound too excited. Anyways, I am still curious about your powers. Continue?"

Forgetting about what just happened, I happily oblige. "Well, next I have dark Vision."

"I know what that is, move along." She responds.

I shake my head. "Okay then, next, Stop time. That's self explanatory." I hear an all around chuckle from my two companions. "Next one is pretty unique, I call it, 'Envisioned.'"

"Wait, what?" Billie turns around.

"Judging by your tone, you know what the Envisioned are, correct?" I asked, in which she nodded. "Okay well, this power just let's me summon two max. To aid me, and whenever I am not spotted, they too will remain in the same state, they're practically invisible, except to me and anyone who bears the mark, or has a connection to the Void. Only when I want them to be seen, they will be seen."

Billie looks at me, with a bit of caution and wariness. "That is pretty powerful." She comments.

In which I can't help but agree. "Yes, well, the only down side is that it takes a lot from me to summon two. Summoning creatures from the Void is demanding.

Billie then turns back around and we all continue walking. "Well, that's about four now, what's the other two?" She asks.

"The other two being 'Void Entity,' and 'Influence.'" I say nonchalantly.

"Wow okay then, let's start with Void Entity, what does that do?"

"Well, it turns me into a void entity."

"And what exactly is a Void Entity?"

The Outsider then chimes in. "A Void entity is another being that resides in the Void."

"Besides the Envisioned, flying whales, and shadow walkers." I included into his description.

"What do these Void Entities look like? How come I never came across any when I entered the Void?" Billie then asks.

"Void Entities have a humanoid figure, but their bodies are completely made up of Void stone shards. Making them able to fit into small openings and past semi permeable surfaces." The Outsider continues.

"Like chain link fences and inside small vents." I added.

"And much like the Envisioned that Specter can summon, he will only be seen when he wants to be seen. Otherwise, those that do not bear my mark, or do not have a strong connection to the Void, they will not be able to see him." The Outsider then continued.

"Impressive, how about Influence?" Billie asked.

"Influence means that Specter can influence others. But depending on ones mental strength and stability, that will determine whether or not Specter can influence them." The Outsider explained for me.

But I just wanted to simplify what he said. "Its mind control." I give her a smirk. "Basically, I can influence weaker minds to do my bidding, while more stronger minds will either make the influence time shorter, or I simply can't influence them."

Billie Lurk then looks at me with a look of approval. "Looks like the Outsider has gifted you with powerful tools. You must have a powerful connection to the Void, or have a lot of spiritual remedies in order to have the mana you need to power them."

I tilt my head to the side. "Eh, kind of?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as I'm sure you know, if one has powerful artifacts from the Void, they have the connection to the Void itself. So in a way, you draw power from the Void, through your artifacts."

"I know, and what artifact, or artifacts, do you have that connects you to the Void?"

"This." Using my left hand, that bears the mark of the Outsider, I slowly swipe my hand across my face. As I do, the familiar stony surface of the Void rock begins to cover my face, starting from the sides of my face. As they move, they converge to the middle, as it completely covers my face, forming a stony mask. Said mask had no identifying facial features upon its rocky surface, its practically faceless. Well, almost faceless, on top of where the right eye is supposed to be, the identifying mark of the Outsider is engraved upon the mask, as it glowed in a menacingly dim red light.

"Creepy, and fear inducing, you remind me of a certain masked felon." Billie commented.

"Yeah, it does put people a bit on edge once they see me."

"Can you see out of that mask?" She asks, as she waves her hand in front of me.

"Well, it wouldn't be a mask if I couldn't see anything, right?"

She ponders for a moment, before nodding in agreement. "Makes sense." She then does a 180 and continues trekking forward. "Come on, we're losing daylight, I would like to get there by nightfall please."

I nod in agreement, as I swipe my left hand again across my face, showing my face once more. "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

 _*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*_

" _OPEN UP! IT'S THE ABBEY!_ _WE KNOWS THIS IS A COVEN!"_

 _*Silence*_

" _You asked for it! Open it up Pierson!"_

 _The Overseer places a crowbar on the door, and immediate places pressure on it._

 _*Creak, creak* *CRUNCH*_

" _GO, GO, GO!"_

 _*BANG* *BANG*_

" _WATCH IT! WATCH IT!"_

" _I hope you Overseer scum all ROT IN THE VOID!"_

 _*WOOSH* *BANG*_

 _*BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG*_

" _YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR BROTHERS NEED YOUR HELP! STOP BEING A WUSS AND GET IN THERE!"_

* * *

"There sure are a lot of dead bodies here." I said, as we stood in the main atrium. We arrived at the mine last night, resting at the same place Billie did two months ago. Then this morning, we all got up to make out move into the deeper levels of the mines. But as we trekked through the dark tunnels, I did notice how deserted this mine really is. When we actually got inside the deeper levels, I found out what became of the cultists, specifically, what's left of the cultists. As we now stood in their main atrium, books scattered all around, clothing, furniture and utensils all forgotten and littered. Last, but not least, the rotten corpses of what used to be the cult. Still in their fancy wear, although torn to shreds and covered in dried blood, the whole picture showed a massacre that took place. But why, was the question in my mind.

"They were all eliminated, the last task I gave to the Envisioned. Eliminate them with the extreme prejudice, ensuring that nobody will ever share the same fate as I did." The Outsider explained, as he kneeled over a book. A book that contained knowledge of the artifacts that have been touched by the Void. The book now was smeared in blood, and barely readable.

"A lot of death happened, I remember just watching the massacre ensue. I felt slightly bad for them, but it had to happen." Billie commented, as she overlooked the atrium. "I remember this place being so packed, it was difficult to navigate unnoticed."

"The Envisioned, they did a good job." The Outsider continued, as we continue to survey our surroundings.

"I know from a few experiences. Okay, lets get this done. Time is of the essence, we must be efficient." I said as I turn to Billie. "Where's the Eye?" She points into an elevated cave tunnel at the side of the atrium. "Alright, let's get moving then, shall we?" But before I could take a step forward, I was stopped by Billie.

"Hold on there. You forgot something."

"Huh?" She pulled out the twin-bladed knife, as it manifested itself from thin air. Shards of the prevalent Void stone appeared and quickly formed into the fabled knife itself. It looked just like my mask, in terms of its texture, it was just in the shape of a double bladed knife. She held it in her hands, clearly she was a bit hesitant in giving it to me. "Any day now." I break her daze.

She quickly shakes out of her stupor. "Oh, sorry." She quickly hands over the knife. As she did, the knife itself formed into a normal looking blade. With the hilt looking like the hilt of an Overseer blade. But once I took hold of it, it shifted back into its supernatural form, with shards of the blade looking like it's floating centimeters away from the blade. Right when the blade was on my grasp, I immediately felt the power hidden in this blade. The power that single-handedly created a god.

"Wow." Was all I could say once I felt it in my hands. I look over to the Outsider, and he visibly looked uncomfortable. Realizing why, I quickly sheathe the blade. Well, it disintegrated in thin air. "I apologize for that."

"Its understandable." He nervously responded. I only nodded in agreement.

The three of us move pass the catwalk, and into the upper tunnel. There we were met with a rocky climb to a narrow gap, that led to the Eye Of The Dead God. We carefully climbed the steep wall, as the Outsider almost slipped a few times, with me managing to catch him once, as I was the last one to climb, therefore being below him. Once on top, we crawled through the narrow gap, and into the small room that contained the ancient relic.

The room itself, was dimly glowing red, the same shade of red from my mask. It was a small room, not small enough that it would have been a tight fit for all three of us. It was simply small enough that all of us could easily touch the cave ceiling without much effort. The room was decently size, it was more of an animal den like size. But the main attraction, was the Eye. The red orb that was mounted in stone. With the stone around if forming the structure of an eye. It looked as if it was part of a larger statue, but for some reason, it was trapped inside a sudden cave-in, resulting in just it's eye being shown, and the ridiculously small room we were all in. But one of the more creepier aspects of this room, was the Eye. No matter what, you just felt as if it was always watching you, studying you, judging you and many more. It felt… alive… sentient, like the old god before the Outsider was never truly gone. It just remain dormant, and I felt almost afraid to waken him.

"I know, it's a sight to see. But we have a mission to do here Specter." Billie said.

"No, it isn't that. Its just, really… unsettling to see. Looks as if it's watching your every move." I responded to her. I take another quick glance back at the eye, and I still feel it's piercing gaze upon me. I quickly turn away before I lose myself again. I look back at my companions. "So, is this where we split ways?" I asked.

"Sort of, but remember what you need to do to get to Remnant." The Outsider said.

"I remember, use the Eye to find the portal to the Void. From there, follow the path to find the shattered moon, approach the moon and get to the portal that leads to Remnant. There, find this Ozpin, and help him get rid of the 'Other.'" I recite.

"Good, and what happens after a year?" Billie asks.

"Return here to Isles, where you will meet me with hopefully some backup. Then return to Remnant to finish this once and for all." I say.

"Correct, but before you go, you need this." The Outsider hands me a black bonecharm.

"What is this for?" I asked him.

"Use it to gain access to the knowledge in the Void. Simply put, the world of Remnant is a vastly different world then here in the Isles. So as you make your way to Remnant, you will need to learn everything you need to know about the world."

"Why didn't _you_ explain all to me?" I emphasized the 'you.'

"The Void will offer a better explanation, and a visual aid, to help better understand."

"So it will explain better then you ever will."

"Precisely, yes."

I nod. "I see, okay then, you have my thanks."

I then turn my attention back to the Eye itself. Staring deep into the ruby-like gem imbedded in the rocky surface. I take a deep breath, and slowly reach forward.

"Alright." I touch the Eye. Immediately, there was a reaction. The energy surrounding the eye was now covering my right arm, as it shined brightly. A small whirlpool of energy swirling at the palm of my hand, as I felt my eyes sting from the sensation. I wanted to cry out in pain, but before I even started to really feel the tremendous amount of agony, it vanished. The pain, the bright light on my hand, it was gone. Above me, I see the Eye, as it was just dark. Like all the life within it was suddenly gone. I heard the whistle of the wind behind me, as I turned around, to face the sight of the Void. Around me, all I saw was the merging of two worlds, violently clashing against one another, as it looked like one was trying to dominate the other. The world felt like it was in a standstill. At that moment, I never knew I could see the energy around me, all living matter swirling around me and through me. Simply put, it was a moment of clarity.

"I could see everything…"

* * *

"Specter! Specter! Are you alright?" I turn to see my compatriots looking at me worriedly. With Billie Lurk calling out to me.

"I see everything." I just say, even words fail to describe immensity of the sight.

Billie just laughs at me. "I had the exact same reaction, word for word."

I look to my left to see the edge of the Void, which was just a vast plane of emptiness. With a few floating islands, the whole Void was just, a dull grey. A few feet in front of me, was a small path leading to the edge. The right side of the edge had what looked to be a telescope, and a few crates. This area looked to have been an observation post for the cultists, to study the Void from afar. One of the more interesting points of interest was a body imbedded into the very rocks of the Void. The stony formations looked to have been keeping the poor corpse stuck into the side. But the main attraction was what was at the very middle of the whole post. At the very edge, was a portal, and inside said portal, was the image of a shattered moon, Remnant.

"I see the portal. I know where to go." I say as I look at my companions.

"Then this is where we split ways." The Outsider said, as he places a hand on my shoulder. "Remember what you need to do, and remember your end goal. The fate of everyone rests with you. I wish you all the luck in the Void, to help you in this perilous quest." The Outsider gave his farewell.

"Don't die." Was all Billie said, with a genuine smile, showing her jesting.

I smile back at the two. "Thank you, in about a year's time, I hope you gather a formidable force to help me." I look back at portal for a moment, before looking back at the two. "Until then, I wish you two luck, and a good day." I slightly bow to indicate my sincerity. I then look back towards the portal, and make my way to it. As I traverse the edge to the Void, I look back to see the Outsider laying his hand on an invisible wall. That must be the wall of the room, they can't see me anymore. I look back at the portal, continuing my trek. I go over the safety string that divides the post from the steep drop, and took a few steps before being directly in front of the portal. A whirlpool of energy circulating the portal, as various rocks and debris clashes against one another, as I felt the portal's tremendous gravitational pull, but it wasn't powerful enough to just take me away. I slowly reach out my right hand, then not a moment too soon, I interacted with it. Then I couldn't see, all I saw, was pure white.

* * *

The whiteness dulls, and my vision returns to me, as the sight of the Void greets me once again. I am in the Void, as I look around to see various floating structures, feeling the gusting winds of the everlasting storm in the Void. Ahead of me, I see floating rocky platforms that created a haphazard path for me to follow. It was just a very straight path for me, and I could see my destination from afar. A shattered moon was at the distance, a long trek if I do say so myself, but luckily the Outsider gave me homework while I make my way to this new world.

I pull out the black bonecharm that the Outsider gave me, and I could already feel the power circulating the bonecharm. Then I look around the Void, as I call out. "Show me what this new world has to offer me."

Instantly, two small pillars made up of the Void rocks appears beside me. In-between the two pillars, an image formed, showing a map of an unknown world, as I saw four or five very distinct continents. I knew that this was the world I was about to enter.

I turn to look at the path ahead of me, seeing I had a lot of ground to cover. I then take a glance at the image forming in-between the two small pillars.

"Lets do this." I start to walk.

At first, I thought the name Remnant, was some sort of placeholder name that the Outsider gave to this world. But apparently, the world is actually called Remnant. But moving past that, the world of Remnant, was far more interesting than I thought. Four kingdoms, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and finally Vale. With Vale being where I need to go, as one of the first things I learned was the Beacon Academy was situated in Vale. But not only learning that, but monsters inhabited this world. Monsters called Grimm, terrorize the wilds, men and woman called Huntsmen and Huntresses fight to keep the public safe from the creatures. Being trained at such a young age, they were highly skilled, and the job demanded them to be so. What Aura was, the uses of Aura, and semblances, I rationalized that this aura and semblance talk was as close as they were going to get to the powers that I have. I felt like I was going to a fairy-tale land, a place that only exists in fiction.

I took a closer look into the culture and technology, to find that the kingdoms of Remnant are more advanced than any nation under the Empire, especially the kingdom of Atlas. Flying aircraft, more advanced clockwork soldiers, small rectangular devices that could hold all the information that one could ever want. Rich cultures and not to forget, another species. Faunus, they were called, humans with animal limbs and other special abilities. The more I read, the more excited I got to explore this amazing world.

But the more I read, the more I saw that this world was not all sunshine and rainbows. Apparent racial discrimination against the Faunus from the humans, Faunus that are unhappy with it, so various groups rally for more rights. One in particular, the White Fang, I should keep them in mind for future reference. I continued reading and seeing the darker side of this paradise. Corrupt government officials, that doesn't surprise me, terror attacks, mistreatment, and many more. Then it started to sound like much closer to home, assassins, death, corruption, rampant crime, with criminals getting away with it, due to status, or by their semblance. I was immediately reminded of Daud, and imagined that if everyone had an aura and semblance, than that would make criminal acts much easier to pull off. Crime must be a big issue with a world such as Remnant, where basically everyone has something close to supernatural powers.

Unfortunately, as the Void shows more, it also hides more as well. It's the Void's twisted way of keeping things in balance, even though it was in peril, and it was up to me to save it. So as I learned about the world of Remnant, I couldn't dig up anything that could help me on my mission to assassinate the Goddess that was also sacrificed with the Outsider. I was only able to learn about the world of Remnant, with basic facts that any from that world would know about.

Besides the learning, the journey itself to Remnant, although boring, did have eye candy. The Void around me never failed to amaze me. With its floating islands, and floating debris of what was once whole buildings, with the furniture and occupants inside. The occupants themselves looked as if they were frozen in time, doing their various activities. I would occasionally past a flying whale, they were always unsettling to me. Their bloodshot eyes following my every move, as I hear their various clicks, whistles and lonely moans. They always did sound lonely, as they cry out into the empty Void. I would also past the occasional Void entity and Envisioned. Envisioned would always ignore me, as I do my best to not provoke them. But the entities would grow curious at my presence. Their humanoid form would be hiding, while also doing what they can to take a peak at me.

I did learn something about the Void, and that its mostly connected with my world, the world where the Isles exists. As I only saw the whales from my world, and the various structures and objects from it as well. I just simply ignored the fact and pressed forward, while also doing everything I can to commit the various details about Remnant into my skull.

But much like any journey, it always must come to an end, as I reach my destination after twelve hours. Dismissing my source of information, I take a closer look at the portal to the world of Remnant. A few hundred metres from where I am, there was a simple large platform, with the portal to the world open, swirling around in its place. Above it was where the large, and to scaled shattered moon resided. Weirdly enough, behind the portal, was a large amount of Void Entities, all bowing their heads towards the portal. One could easily mistaken them for statues, as I almost did. But from a distance, I could see their bodies being made up of the usual Void stone shards. But before the portal, were two points of interest. The first being the table beside the portal, well it was more of a stone slab, but the was something very interesting on said slab.

A heart.

The other interesting point, a void entity stood in front of the portal, not facing it, but facing away from it, like it's waiting, waiting for me. What's interesting about this entity, was that it had a piece of apparel on them.

A white cloak.

I closed the distance, eventually I reach the platform. Not wanting to be rude, I first approach the entity. The entity themselves look very, graceful, serene, almost as if she was in some sort of peace.

As I stood a couple feet from them, _she_ looked up at me. Her face, although completely made up the Void stone shards, she look, beautiful. Although, her face showed one of, vulnerability, one with completely sadness, as if something was taken from her.

She takes a step forward, and reaches a hand out to me, as she laid it on my chest. She moved her head towards the side of my head, and whispers to my ear.

"Please, we were never meant to fall like this. I... was never meant to die. Free us... free me, they miss me, and my heart cries out for them."

At the last sentence, I could hear a sob escape her lips. But before I could even ask for an explanation, she immediately pulled away, as she was walking towards the edge of the platform. "Wait! What do you mean! Who are you!?" I call out. But my pleads fell on deaf ears, as she was now off the platform. She floated away, joining the entities that grouped up behind the portal to Remnant. I knew it was too late for me to ask, as her head dropped down into a bow. Then, much like the other entities, she sat there, as stiff as a statue. Her vibrant white cloak crystalizing into the familiar texture and colour of the Void.

What she said, she sounded as if she was imprisoned, or something in the lines of that. But before I could think about it more, I refocused my attention, I remember that I still had a mission to complete. I then turned to face the stone slab beside the portal. I wasn't mistaken, that is a heart. I could see through the small window that it had the same gears and what-not that replaced the insides of the heart.

I slowly pick it up, not knowing who is inside this heart. I take a closer look at it, to find that it looked like any heart the Outsider gives to a select number of bearers.

I give the heart a gentle squeeze, expecting to hear a voice, but to my surprised, I hear nothing. Thinking that I didn't squeeze it hard enough, I squeeze it harder. I cringe a bit at the sound it made, and unfortunately, much like the first time, I hear nothing. Fearing I would damage the heart, I realized that it must be empty. Strange, I wonder who's walking around heartless right now? Funny how any asshole fits that description.

Placing the heart in a secure pouch, I take a closer look at the stone slab that the heart rested on. Beside where the heart was resting, was an engraving that read.

'The Gold Dust Woman. -O'

I realized that this was a gift to the Outsider. Remembering the old Serkonan folk song of the same name, I nod my head with a satisfied look. "Don't know what it's for, hopefully I will find out."

I then turn my attention to the portal, it looked like any portal in the Void, so I do the same thing as I did for the previous portal. I reach out, and made contact.

Again, my vision goes white.

* * *

The white dulls into familiar colours once more, as I see a familiar relic. Again, I was on a platform, behind me was again the edge towards the void, so technically, I'm in Remnant right now. Ahead of me, I see the Eye Of The Dead God, as it red light dimly shone, beckoning me forward. But there, beside the relic was an odd sight. A large luggage case, above it, on the walls, is a bunch of text written in blood. Who's blood, the answer literally lies beside the luggage case, as a corpse laid upon the ground.

But before I could further examine the scene, I interact with the Eye. Immediately, the scene plays out, the energy from the Eye envelopes my right arm. A bright light swirls at the palm of my hand, and the split second sensation of pain stings my eyes. Only this time, I felt something being violently removed from me. In an instant, the clarity dulls, and I see everything at a mortal view once again.

I look around, finding myself in a cave, as there was literally no light. I rationalized that no one has ever been inside this cave, unlike the mines at Shindaery Peak. To counter the lack of light, I just activate my Dark Vision.

 _E͝h̶a͜rt͏s͏ ̕da̡ísz̨_

My vision, well it was still dark, but it was considerably better with Dark Vision. I look around, the room was larger than the one at Shindaery Peak, with an actual tunnel leading to the room. A tunnel big enough to walk through, instead of a narrow gap to crawl through.

I look to examine the body and luggage. First, the luggage, it look like any other luggage case. Next, the body, it was that of a man. He look Caucasian, a very plain white shirt on, and pants that was made out of denim. They look pretty stylish, as last I heard in Dunwall, denim is a relatively new type of cloth that was discovered. Back to the body, beside it was a kitchen knife, that looked pretty dull. Taking a closer look at the body, it appears that there were cuts at both wrists, and finally the neck. His death must have been a very slow and agonizing one, with a lot of suffering. The fingers on his left hand had blood on them, he must've used his own blood to write some sort of message on the wall.

I look at the wall behind the luggage, to see what was written.

'The voices stopped! They finally stopped! Once I got this luggage up here, for some guy name Specter, the voices stopped! Finally! The voices stopped talking! They stopped talking, thank Oum! They stopped talking!'

"Looks like the Outsider really doesn't want anyone knowing about the Eye. Makes sense." I say to myself.

I look over at the luggage, and opened it. At both ends, I see two different set of clothes. The set of clothes on the left had a piece of paper on it, saying 'Casual.' I take it out to examine my so-called 'casual' clothes. With it, there was a thin grey coat, looks like it could be worn during the warmer seasons, and a sweater with a hood attached to it. There was also the same type of pants the corpse had, along with black combat boots, and a black leather pauldron as well. As I look deeper, I found a holster that could hold my own blades, a pair of tonfa blades, and one fingerless glove for my left hand, made to conceal my mark. It's interesting how this dress code could be considered casual, because if your wore something like this in Dunwall, or Karnaca, the guard would be on you the moment they lay their eyes on you.

The second set of clothes had another piece of paper on it, that read 'Incognito.' So I assume I wear this outfit with my mask. On it, there was the same denim pants, but this time it was black, a leather jacket with a hood, a dress shirt, a waist coat that looked like it came from Dunwall, leather gloves and a cool single sling backpack. This would go well with my mask.

I choose to wear my casual first, as casual meant no attention to myself, as I changed right there and then, beside a dead body. I then fold my old clothes up into a neat pile, and place it inside the luggage case, closing it. With my incognito outfit in my backpack, I make my way out of the cave.

Luckily, it wasn't a very large cave system, as I easily navigated through the decently sized tunnel, they were large enough to fit a single individual. About ten minutes later, I literally found the light at the end of the tunnel. I make my way towards it, as I finally exited the cave.

Fresh air, the sky has a purple and pink hue to it. I was on a mountain, overlooking a vast amount of the land. I could tell it was early in the morning, as over the horizon, the sun was barely poking out. But I over at the other direction, in the distance, I saw the city. Vale, surrounded by two bodies of water, one being a great lake, with a island not too far from the city, the island of Patch if I recall. The other being a much smaller lake, but still pretty massive to a human, and Faunus in this world. The smaller body of water separated Vale from the academy, Beacon Academy. There, that's where Ozpin is.

"Welcome to Remnant." I say to myself. I begin my decent down the mountain, utilizing Grapple to quickly make my way down.

* * *

*Gasp*

She stood up from her bed, panting and drenched by her own sweat. She places a hand on her chest, over where her heart resides, as she felt the drumming of her heartbeat playing a violent beat. She stood for a moment, calming herself down from the nightmare she just had.

Since she was very little, every time she had a nightmare, it would always revolve around the same two people. A man, and a woman, clearly lovers, she would always be in the woman's perspective. The woman, who's name she'll always remember, _Angela,_ and the man's name, _Ravian._ They had a baby, and they clearly loved each other. But fate had different plans for the woman, as in her dream, she was mortally wounded somehow. She would beg her lover to save their baby, but the man would always want to save them both. Through details from the dream, the woman is apparently some sort of witch, which always creeped her out. As her own last name was literally Goodwitch.

Glynda never knew how it ended, or whether the dream was from some sort of movie or TV show she watched when she was a young girl. In the end of the day, she would never know, even her college and boss Ozpin never knew. But it's because of her dreams, is what made Ozpin trust Glynda, and let her into his inner circle. He believes that her dreams may mean something.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she looked over to her alarm clock. It was almost five thirty, and knowing she won't be able to go back to sleep, she got ready for the day. It didn't help that the previous night, she had to save Qrow's niece from a hostile huntress. But before she took a shower, she stepped out onto the balcony, hoping to get some fresh air. At her balcony, it was overlooking the academy campus. She could see Vale in the distance, and even further away, she could make out Mountain Glenn.

Then oddly enough, in this clear and quite beautiful morning, lightning struck Mountain Glenn.

*Thunder*

"Huh?" She heard the thunder from the lightning.

It was a strange event, the clouds looked picture perfect, as no cloud near that area looked like it was capable of producing lightning.

"Must be a rare event." Glynda rationalized, as she continued to enjoy the scenery. Eventually, she had to leave and prepare for the influx of new students coming into Beacon.

"Lets hope I don't get a migraine by the end of the day."

Little does she know, she'll have one hell of a migraine after the events that will soon occur.

* * *

Note: _Thank you for reading this first chapter, hope you enjoyed! I apologized if you spot any spelling or grammatical error, I'll will do my best to proof-read my stories more extensively. Until the next chapter, peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

The trek itself wasn't all too challenging, well… during my time at the forest leading to Vale, I did stick to the trees. Avoiding any contact with the local wildlife, both normal and dark. Using Grapple to my advantage, I zipped from tree to tree, enjoying the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I felt… free, there was no one around to see me using my powers, I was maskless, I felt young and carefree. What immensely multiplied the feeling, was the environment around me. One thing I immediately felt, is the fresh clean air, almost untouched by any sort of pollution. Unlike the very industrialized Dunwall or dusty city of Karnaca. The other thing I did realize was how much more vivid everything felt. At first it caught me off guard, and I cringed at how vibrant everything was. I'm certain that it was just me, as I came from a world that just felt naturally dark and gloomy. This was a new environment for me, not only a new environment to explore, but a new environment to adapt to as well, to get used to.

My little escapade ended once I reached the wall, the wall that separated the natural wilds from the urban environment. The wall itself is about, thirtyish meters high. On the wall, the base of it had one row of metal spikes piercing out, ready to impale anything. Higher above on the wall, there were rows of barbwire, and by the looks of it, small opening slits meant for guns to peak out and take shots. At the very top, were shields for the stationary weapons that looked ready to let loose. Overall, two thoughts came to mind. The first being that the army of Vale were very well equipped, better equipped than any militaries and guards from the Isles. But honestly, this world is just more highly advanced in all areas in life, than all of the Isles combined and multiplied. My second thought being that this wall is mostly impenetrable, namely for the Grimm.

But for a small, nimble and supernaturally gifted assassin such as myself, this shouldn't be as hard as any heavily guarded installation back at the Isles. But knowing the fact that this world is more advanced, I really should take precautions.

Before I made my move, I pulled out my single sling backpack, and took out the my incognito outfit. Doing a very quick change behind some shrubbery, and shooing away some curious wildlife, I was able to manage. Swiping my left hand across my face, my mask formed, shielding my identity from the world. Messily placing my casual outfit back into my sling backpack, I placed it back on, and once again took a quick glance at the obstacles.

First, find a window of opportunity. I see a few armed guards patrolling on top of the walls. With patience, I was just waiting until I could get a long enough opportunity to make my move. Finding a sizable gap in their peripherals, I took advantage of it and made my move. Using my power, I Stopped Time, instantly, the world faded into a dull grey atmosphere, reminiscent of the Void. I only had seconds to make my move, luckily it was all the time that I needed. Using my combined speed along with Grapple, I made my way to the base of the wall, exploiting the blind spot under them. Using my powers again, I resumed time, as I realized my journey to the base of the wall was quicker than I thought. Looking up, I knew climbing the wall would be an annoyance, remembering all those past jobs that required me to climb, from walls to the side of buildings. Taking a few steps away from the wall, I aim my left hand to the maximum height I could get, and shoot out the hook. I start to climb, doing my best to avoid the slits, but not all of them could be avoided. Only getting in the line of sight of the slits that were not currently in use. Luckily, using the helpful power of Dark Vision, I managed to scale the wall while simultaneously checking which slit had guards peaking through. Finally reaching the top, I didn't immediately climb up the platform on top of the wall, because I heard the guards scrambling.

"Heads up! Motion sensors picked up something! Be on alert, could be a old crafty Beowolf!"

"Go, go, go!"

I heard a rush of footsteps, running in specific directions. Wait… did she say motion sensors? That means… THEY CAN TRACK MOVEMENT?

"YOU! HANDS UP!"

I froze, this was going to be a tad bit tricky. Without even looking at the guard, I Stopped Time. Not taking the chance to waste time admiring the power, I use Grapple to get me on the platform where the guards stood. Without even looking at my sides, knowing the guards were reacting to one of their comrades spotting me, I ran across to reach the other side of the wall. Looking down, I was met with the sight of metal awnings, and a street lamppost overlooking a quiet street. No doubt because it was the early hours of the morning. Quickly making my move, I vaulted over the railing separating me from the steep drop, and landed on the awning. Using the awnings as my safe yet quick decent down, I reach the lowest awning, before I Grappled across to get on top of the lamppost. Not wasting more time, I jumped off the lamppost and landed on the streets.

*PLOP*

I slowly pant, as I carefully study my surroundings. I just entered the city of Vale. Right when I landed, the world returned to its normal bright colours.

"Where the hell did he go?"

"Look alive people! We got an illegal immigrant crossing us. They must be a huntsmen, no way someone can just disappear like that!"

"Move it people, go, go, go!"

Oh shit. Better not stick around, and better switch back into my casual outfit. I ran a bit before I found a alleyway. Making a sharp left into it, I was greeted with the familiar yet welcoming sight of dumpster bins. Opening the first bin, it was at max capacity.

"Oh shit, that smells delightful." I covered both my nose and mouth. Moving toward the second bin beside it, I find it spacious enough for me to do a quick change, so I climbed in. Although I have a feeling I'd smell awful after this.

"Spread out! Our alien must be around here!"

Great… well, more incentive to move quick, if my outfit fools them, my odour won't. Doing the quick change, I was able to manage, until…

*BANG*

Ow, my damn elbow hit the side of the bin.

"Huh? Who's there?"

Shit, one of the guards must have heard me.

"Come out with your hands up! You know, that was a cool disappearing act you did earlier, must be a real hit with the kids."

'Hit with the kids,' what in the void is that supposed to mean? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the familiar creaking sound of a dumpster bin opening.

*CLUNK*

And then the familiar sound of it being slammed shut. I heard footsteps heading to my bin, and I got ready to strike.

I saw the lid being opened, and once the opening was large enough, I acted. Forcing my hand out, I managed to grab what felt like hair, luckily that's where I intentionally grabbed. Violently pulling down, the guard's head impacted the edge of the dumpster.

*CLANG*

Instantly, my grip on the guard loosened, as I felt the familiar weight of an unconscious person. Popping out, I pulled the body into the dumpster, and jumped out, now dressed in my casual clothes. I swiped my left hand across my face, causing my mask disintegrate and showing my real face. Pocketing my hands, I made my way out of the alley and towards the street.

Not as empty as when I first glanced, some people were mulling about their own business. I even saw a few Faunus', and I also saw the strange looks other humans gave them, even some Faunus gave the humans the same look. Looks of disdain, distrust, and at worse, disgust, the racial tension was clear as day, as I only sighed at the sight.

"This is going to be annoying." I muttered, as I look around my environment more. Over the distance, I see my destination, the serene image of a modern day castle. I huffed, before I start walking to that general direction.

Luckily, my twelve hour study session in the void proved invaluable, and the helpful guidance of a friendly Faunus lady I bumped into on the way here, I knew what I was looking for. Well… I had a vague idea, just an image and some basic information. I arrived at a long building, surrounded by automotive vehicles called, 'cars.' Studying my surroundings, I had no idea how to get on board an airship.

"Which way am I supposed to go dad, I might miss the flight!"

A high pitched voice caught my attention.

"Ruby! Calm down! Yang texted me that she's on board, we just got to get through the registration, then you're all good."

I look back to find a short yet adorable girl in a red and black themed outfit, along with a red cape. She was exaggeratingly waving her arms around, looking like she was in a panic. In front of her was I'm sure is her father, as he was behind a car, struggling to get something out. He looked up and we made eye contact.

"Hey buddy! Can you come over here? I need your help!" The blonde man called out, gesturing me to head over there. I raise an eyebrow as I look behind me, to see if he was calling out to someone behind me. Then I look back, and used my right thumb to point at myself, while mouthing 'me?'

"Yeah you pal, come on! My daughter will miss her flight to Beacon!" Maybe I just found my ticket in.

Making my way over to the duo, I notice the girl looking nervously at her watch, then at me. When we made eye contact, she only gave me a small smile and wave, before glancing at anything that wasn't me. Shy… and silver eyed, interesting.

"Over here pal!" I turn my attention to the man, as both his feet were on said car, clearly trying to pull out a piece of luggage. "Here, can you just help me pull this stupid thing out? It's stuck!" He heaved, but it refused to budge.

"Come on dad! Just use your semblance!"

"Two things my little rosebud! One, I need to take in damage, and I doubt this kind man or anyone else wants to pick a fight. And two, I don't want to get another car!"

"But that was Yang's fault daaaaaad." The girl named Ruby hung her head a bit, a guilty smile on her face as she scratched the back of her head.

Not wasting time, I get a grip on the luggage. "Okay, on three. One, two, three!" We both heaved, trying to pull it out.

*Creak* *Creak* *Creak* *PLONK*

We pulled a bit too hard, as me and the man came crashing down.

"OOF!" And the luggage landing on my face.

"Oh, ha, ha! Sorry about that pal. Here let me help you." I move the luggage away, and was met with the sight of him giving me a hand. Accepting his helping hand, I stood up. "You don't talk much, do you?"

I shake my head. "No, not much." Then I remembered why I helped them. "Hey, listen, I just arrived here in Vale last night. I'm really new around here and I need to meet an old friend at Beacon. But I just don't know my way around. Can I shadow you two?"

The blonde man raised an eyebrow, yet his smile never ceased. "Shadow huh?" He looked at me, up and down. "You do look and sound like you've been around a lot."

I laugh a bit, just to keep up with his friendly nature. "Yeah, you can say that."

He slapped my back. "Heck yeah! My daughters are going to Beacon to be just like us! They make me so proud!" He wiped an imaginary tear away. "Anyways, sure thing pal, you helped me with the evil luggage, you can tag along. Or should I say…" He crouched down and pointed to his own shadow. "… shadow us, hahahaha!"

I heard Ruby groan. "That was terrible dad."

"But I know you love it sweetheart!" He bear hugged his daughter, as Ruby squirmed under his grasp. Where the fuck am I?

"Anyways, come on you two, let's catch that flight!" The blonde man led both me and Ruby into the airport. Inside the airport was huge, an arching ceiling, it architecture and design was truly unique compared to any of the buildings in the Isles. I have a feeling I'll be spoiled by my journey in Remnant, if I ever returned to the Isles. The long lines made up most of the manned stations, but instead, we trekked to the far right of the airport. We arrived at different area of the airport called 'Student Transportation and Beacon Academy Landing pads.' It looks like a much more accessible area than the rest of the airport, as there were a few colourful teenagers grouped up in the area.

"If you're wondering what this part is, this is a special area in the airport where students can easily get in Vale and to Beacon. All you have to do, is show them your student or staff ID, and you can enter Vale or await and board an airship to Beacon." The blonde father explained to me. I nod to him, as we continue to make our way through.

Eventually, we found an a manned stand that was luckily devoid of a long line.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we were off, and twenty-five of those being a very lengthy goodbye the blonde man gave to Ruby. Me and the young girl were now walking through the airport, looking for our so-called gate. As we walked the long, wide and not-very crowded corridors, I can't help but think about the girl next to me. She doesn't know she's a silver-eye, usually they found out the power they possessed fairly early on. I wonder how Ruby would react if I told her that she's naturally connected to the Void. They were basically walking Void artifacts, rare individuals with incredible powers, surpassing that of even someone like me. Back in the Isles, silver-eyed individuals would either be forcibly recruited by cults or covens, or eliminated with extreme prejudice by the Abbey and their overseers. I wonder if Remnant has something equivalent to the Abbey or the Brigmore Witches.

"So… I'm pretty sure you know my name, but um… I don't think me or my dad got yours. So…" I was brought out from my thoughts as Ruby asked for my name. I glance down at her, as she looked at me expectantly. She looked… fairly… adorable.

Name huh? I don't remember my name, ever since my exchange with the Outsider, hell I didn't even knew what I asked for, or why I even took it. All I knew was after that day, I had a hole in my head where my memories used to be. I knew I was taking too long, considering this is a question that should be answered quickly, I decided to be truthful… at least partially.

"Just call me Mr. Specter, okay?"

"Um… why did you take awhile to answer?"

"I know, my name is just strange."

"Oh… well, I like it." She proudly states as she smiled at me. I didn't know how to respond, so I just patted her head. In which she made a whining sound, while pouting.

Where the hell am I? Everything is too cheery for me, in contrast to the constant drab of the Isles. There are few moments that are rainbows and sunshine in the Isles, while here it seems plentiful and shared all around. This is something I definitely need to adapt to.

"There's our ride!" I look ahead to see a boarding passage, leading to a massive airship that I'm able to see outside.

Instantly, a flurry of rose petals blocked my vision. I wave them away, to find a trail of them leading to where Ruby was now standing, talking to the uniformed employee, and exchanging documents. They're probably verifying her, a problem that I'll be facing. Luckily, Influence is something I have, and I could tell their minds aren't very strong, considering how I easily got through the registration booth before getting here. Ruby finished her business and walks through the passage, she turns to face me, to give me a big smile and wave. I nod, telling her I understood, as I make my way to her.

The employee gave me a strange look, before taking two steps to effectively block my way. "Yes sir?" She asked politely.

"I'm heading to Beacon." I bluntly put.

"Sorry this airship is restricted to only new students and airship crew. You look too old, and not wearing any proper clothes to indicate you work here. Quite frankly, I don't even know how you got this far, so if you don't mind, I might have to call secur-"

Irritated, I used my left hand to snap my fingers, triggering Influence. Her eyes turn complete black, indicating me influencing her. "That will not be necessary. You gave me authorization to board this ship, I can enter without hassle, understood?" She merely nodded and moved aside, making me able to walk without further issues. When I was a safe distance away, I issued my last command. "Forget me." I snap my fingers on my right hand, ending her trance, and setting her mind free. Knowing that she would be confused for a few minutes, I make myself scarce and board the ship.

* * *

Serene, that's the word I'd use right now. The ship was on its flight to the illustrious Beacon Academy. I was leaning on the railing, overlooking the city of Vale. It was very large city, bigger and spacious then any back at the Isles. It looked perfect, not to mention the technological marvels this world has to offer, I'd live here instead of Gristol. Granted, I do still have things to take care of back home, namely my amnesia, and a certain kid I still call the outsider. Fuck, I didn't even ask what his real name is. Shaking my head to refocus, I just wanted to enjoy the view.

"I don't want to be the bees knees, okay! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

Well, try to enjoy the view. In spite of the two overly excited sisters who show little to no resemblance, and the blonde idiot marking every trash bin as his. At least the outside world proved more impactful then the chaos in here.

"Breaking news! Vale immigration enforcement has released security footage and pictures of an illegal masked immigrant making it over the walls and into the city itself. Along with this, an unconscious officer was found near the entry point, and police suspects that this was the doing of the masked felon."

I turn to face the sound source, to find a picture of me climbing the walls into Vale. Apparently, news travels fast.

"If you manage to spot the individual, please do not attempt to engage them in anyway. Police is advising you to contact them immediately, as they suspect this person is a huntsmen. And if you know any other information, please contact police or Vale Immigration Enforcement. In other news, a robbe-"

Well shit, luckily my mask was on.

* * *

"And if you know any other information, please contact police or Vale Immigration Enforcement. In other news, a robbe-"

*PPPPPKKKKKKKKKKK*

"AAHHH, BART! THAT WAS HOT COFFEE YOU JUST SPIT OUT ON ME! AAAGGGHHHH!"

"THAT SYMBOL ON THE MASK MATCHES THOSE FOUND IN ANCIENT RUINS AROUND REMNANT! DOES THIS MASK FELON HAVE A CONNECTION? I MUST FI-"

"BART! MY EYES! EVEN IF THEY LOOK CLOSED ALL THE TIME! PROFESSOR EDGAR! HELP ME!"

"Hold still Port!"

Glynda only sighed, already getting a headache from the shenanigans of her co-workers. At one point, Ozpin jokingly said they should make it a show of some sort, also named shenanigans.

Most of the teachers were in the cafeteria, getting their breakfasts, and caffeine fixes. For Glynda, it was tea, as she struggled to get the events of her dream out of her head. She was having a good streak going, until last night. Making her current mood, easily irritable.

"Hey Glynda? You okay?" The friendly voice of her college and close friend, Professor J. Peach. Her flowing black hair, with one strip of her hair in the colour as her last name, and fair face that had the ability to make men's knees weak. But it was her desire to not seek any.

Glynda turned to her. "I'm fine Jess. Just another restless night. It's too bad, I was in a streak."

"You never told me what those nightmare are about." Jess said, as she took a bite out of a peach in hand.

"It's nothing really, nothing concerning. We are Huntresses and Huntsmen, we're bound to have certain memories and experiences that leave a bad taste." Glynda replied, taking another sip of her tea.

"Yeah, you got that right." They sat together in compatible silence, content in just letting the tiredness drain out. Until Jess turned to Glynda, a playful smile on her face. "Here, I almost forgot."

Jess placed down a pill bottle, containing a couple of pills. "Aspirin?" Glynda asked, as she picked up the bottle.

"For the migraines." Jess said proudly. Glynda gave Jess a look, before they both started to laugh. It was times like these that Glynda greatly appreciated, the staff here is like a close knit family. A family devoted to helping the younger generation ease into a dangerous life style. They needed each other's back when the pressure gets too much to bare, and it's friendly comradery like this that makes Glynda thankful for the colleges she has.

But much like anything else, all good things must end. Jess managed to control herself when she looked at her watch. "Oh crap, we only have ten minutes before the new comers show up and start wrecking the place. Good thing we have an awesome janitor. Right Glynda?"

"A janitor that teaches how to kick butt and how to look good while doing so, then yeah, I'm pretty good." She smiled.

"Its nice to see your hair down once every now and then Glynda. Remember to just have fun sometimes." Jess started to walk away, heading to her classroom.

Glynda didn't respond, feeling a bit conflicted about what her college had to say. She couldn't believe that a woman almost ten years older than her had given her such advice, surely she must know what they do here. But she knew that Jess wasn't wrong, but relaxation is a luxury these days. Before she could delve into it, she reminded herself of her duties as not only a teacher, but also Ozpin's assistant and second in command.

Speaking of Ozpin, she needed to report to him, and remind him that he needed to be in the Amphitheatre to welcome the new students.

* * *

"More nightmares?"

"Yes Ozpin. They're more of an annoyance now. I still can't make any sense of them."

The duo were riding the elevator down in Ozpin's tower. By now, the new students were making their way to the Amphitheatre, that or getting lost along the way. Even though the Amphitheatre was literally right across the landing pads.

"Anything new?" Ozpin asked, as he took a sip of coffee.

"No, at least, I don't think so." She tried to remember, but she already forgot the minor details of her dream.

"Remember to update the dream journal constantly, I know from personal experience that it helps, immensely." Ozpin smiled, as he reminded her.

"Yes, I'll remember Ozpin."

"Anything else you want me to know?" Ozpin asked.

She wanted to ask about that strange occurrence that happened on mountain Glenn. But to be honest, it really must have been a rare event, cause no other lightning was seen or heard proceeding it.

"Nothing that requires your attention sir." She responded.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at her hesitance, yet he decided to not pry into it. He then made his signature move, and took another sip from his coffee. "Then let's welcome this new generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. I have a feeling this year will be quite interesting."

"You say that every year sir."

"Yes I do, and I'm always pleasantly surprised."

* * *

The sound of students chatting to one another filled the massive room. It was enough to give Glynda a minor headache, luckily, Ozpin had the natural ability of silencing an entire room. There was a bit of a feedback from the microphone, before Ozpin begun his speech.

Ozpin cleared his voice before speaking. "I'll, keep this brief…"

At this point, Glynda decided to not entirely tune out Ozpin, as she wanted to examine the freshman present before her. It was the usual colourful bunch of students, all wearing their signature attires, with their personal emblems either stitched in their clothing, weapons, or both. Not every student had extravagant colours to them, some wore dark and drab clothes, showing their need for no attention. At the very corner, she spotted one student who she deeply felt sympathy for. If she remembered her name properly, Blake Belladonna, one of the few Faunus' in the room that had the desire to hide her animal traits. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted the Faunus girl looking back at her, before the teen shifted her gaze away from the stage. Poor girl, Glynda thought, as she kept scanning the crowd. She managed to spot Qrow's niece, or nieces, as Ruby only stuck close to her older sister. Their demeanour match perfectly to that of Taiyang and Summer, her heart pang when remembering Ms. Rose's late mother. Beside them was one of the celebrities choosing to attend Beacon, Ms. Weiss Schnee, the other celebrity being the Pyrrha Nikos. Speaking of the later, much like Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Nikos has opted to stay closer the edge of the room. To say the least, it was an interesting sight indeed. Last but not least, she spotted a tall and scraggly gentlemen standing near the front of the stage. What brought her attention to him, was that his signature blonde hair, blonde hair reminiscent to the Arc family. Then Glynda remembered the name Jaune Arc when looking through student dossiers and files.

Maybe Ozpin was correct, this year could potentially lead to a very interesting year. Between the celebrities and legacies present in just this room alone, she wondered if they'll all get along. Her eyes wandered to the door, checking to expectantly find late students sneaking into the orientation, but she was met with something, that made her whole world crumble, as if there's nothing left around her except her, and that man. A figure was leaning on the wall beside the door, his hardened gaze looking over the individuals in the room. But what shocked Glynda, was that his… face… match completely with the face of the man in her nightmares.

" _Angela!"_

" _Why do you want to know my name?"_

" _I'm saving you both, just please stop moving!"_

" _Forever, you have my word, my guardian angel."_

" _Nonononono, please, Angela! Stay with me! Please, open your eyes baby please, please open your eyes! Please stay with me! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! Not without you…"_

" _Ravian… my name is Ravian."_

"... Glynda?"

"Huh?" Brought out of her sudden vivid flashback of her dreams. She turns to face Ozpin, his face mixed with expectance and worry. She looks over to find the audience also looking at her, along with the man, and a sudden yet subtle feeling of stage fright and embarrassment befalls her, as she quickly approaches the microphone.

"Um… you will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." With that, the student body starts making their way to the exit. Glynda can hear the student murmuring about not only Ozpin's speech, but her apparent strange behaviour. So much for first impressions, she thought, but she was still recovering from the shock and disbelief of the man standing at the edge of the room.

"Today doesn't seem to be your day, you seem very distracted Glynda. Are you sure you're okay?" Ozpin asked, but not receiving an immediate answer.

Glynda kept staring at the man next to the door. His medium skin toned face, black hair, sporting a light stubble and dark hazel eyes, staring back at her with a curious yet questioning gaze. She couldn't look away, too stunned about his sudden appearance from dream to reality.

To her luck, Ruby Rose passed by him, giving him an energetic wave. He seems to be acquainted with her, as he lets go of his gaze on her, to give a small smile and even smaller wave to the petite young girl. Being free from his gaze, she quickly turned to Ozpin, who seemed to follow her eyes and towards the man.

"Ozpin…" Her college now facing her. "… that man, do you see him?"

"That man? I noticed him while giving my very encouraging speech." His humour nor smile and sudden sip of his coffee didn't manage to cheer her up. Ozpin then returned to a serious expression. "Okay, what is it?"

Now feeling a bit anxious and unsure, she leaned forward to give him a whisper. "He looks exactly like the man from my dreams."

Ozpin leaned back slowly, as if he was trying to process this. He then turned his attention to the man, as did Glynda. They both see an very empty room, and the single man slowly making his way to the duo. His eyes trained only on Ozpin. Then the two teachers look back to one another, quickly thinking of something.

"It seems you too may share something. We'll have to discuss this later with this man. Although by looking at him, I'm getting an odd feeling, something I haven't felt in a long time." The disciplinarian nodded as they both turned to face the man.

The man stopped a few metres before the stage, his eyes still solely on Ozpin. A few tense moments passed, as no one decided to break the ear-piercing silence. It wasn't awkward by any means, it felt like the calm before the storm, the peace before the fight. As a Huntress and the combat instructor here in Beacon, she's all to familiar with this atmosphere. She had the sudden itch to reach for her riding crop.

It was then Ozpin who broke the silence. "I don't recognize you, and you seem to be a well-armed Huntsmen. May I ask who is our mysterious and unexpected guest?" His ever present light hearted tone never leaving him, Ozpin warmly smiled at the man before them.

The man only stared back at Ozpin, his eyes never seemed to ever blink. After a short moment of silence, he made his move. Slowly, he lifted his arms together, making the move to take off the glove on his left hand. Ozpin's breath hitched, his body tensed, his college noticed. Glynda looked over for a moment to find Ozpin staring down the man in front of them, almost as if he's expecting him to attack. Showing, distrust, maybe even disdain, she trusted her college with her life, and showed hesitance for the man before them. She couldn't help but keep her hand hovering over her riding crop.

Looking back at the man, he took off his glove, to show a mysterious mark she has never seen before. Well, until this morning, Glynda remembered the news, a masked man had the same mark on his mask, as of the mark on this man's hand. At least they'll be taking care of one problem from the news today. The mark itself, looks so alien to her. To the normal eye, it could be passed as a regular personal emblem. But if one were to look close enough, and have seen many personal emblems over the years, they would be able to see how this symbol, would be different. It looked alien, foreign, it felt; sentient, alive, and maybe even a little bit sinister, darkness radiating around the symbol. She suddenly felt this empty, cold feeling, an all powerful force, a creeping Void.

Ozpin then let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. Not taking his eyes away from the man in front of them, Ozpin spoke to her.

"Glynda, if what you say is true, we have a lot to talk about." Ozpin stated, in a serious no-bullshit tone. Glynda couldn't help let her anxiousness consume her. Who was this man? What connection do they share? What is that mark?

It was at that moment, after taking his glove off, he placed it back on, and slightly raised both of his hands up, showcasing his intent. "I'm not here to fight or cause trouble." He stated, his arms up as if he's surrendering.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes, no doubt curious to why he is here. "Then why are you here? Did _he_ send you here? How?"

The man looked around his surroundings, then turned his attention back to Ozpin. "I'm sure there is a place where we can get move privacy than here. But before you get suspicious, I'll tell you this; we share a common goal."

"What goal would that be?"

The man gave a small grin. "A common enemy, a Goddess."

* * *

It was silent on the elevator ride up to Ozpin's office. With the marked man standing behind Ozpin, beside him was Glynda, who grew increasingly uncomfortable about the whole situation and her close proximity. She took subtle glances at the man, taking in his appearance. Rugged, hardened, the way he just stared forward at the back Ozpin's head shows that he is a blunt and to-the-point type of person, as his eyes never seemed to wander. He looked like any grizzled war veteran or huntsman, Glynda assumed he must've seen a plethora of things in his life, as he looks to have a lot of experience. Possibly he could've seen the answer to her strange dreams, that's why he must be so prevalent in her dreams. Hopefully he could be the key of understanding them.

Then a thought occurred to her, would her nightmares actually serve a purpose in defeating Salem? Or would they just be something not related at all, the thought alone made Glynda feel, useless, against a literal threat of pure evil. It may sound foolish to think anything is actually pure evil, reality is far from what those fantasy books or movies portray. But Salem actually does have bad intentions in store, threatening the safety of all of Remnant, or so Ozpin says. The reason she was apart of Ozpin's inner circle, was due to her dreams, to suddenly discover that they were worthless in the fight against Salem, it would've felt demeaning to her.

"I remember we haven't had a more proper introduction, back at the Amphitheatre. I'm sure you know who I am, no doubt information provided by the Outsider. The woman next to you is another member of staff here in Beacon, and my most trusted advisor, Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin said, turning his head to the side but not turning his body. Only part of him visible that wasn't his back was the left side of his face.

Being professional and formal, she turned to face the man, and offered a hand shake. "Pleased to meet you."

The man only slightly turned to her, with narrow eyes, and a raised eyebrow. "Witch?" He said, with a slight accusatory tone.

"She isn't marked by the Outsider, and she doesn't have an arcane bond on her as well. She is not a witch, it's just a name." Ozpin clarified, much to Glynda's confusion.

After a few moments, the man's face soften. He accepted Glynda's greetings, and firmly shook her hand. Then nothing, absolute silence took reign over the small environment of the elevator. Still facing the man, Glynda then raised an eyebrow, but mostly because of irritation.

"Do you not have a name?" She had to refrain from snarling those words out.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But for the sake of it, just call me Specter." The man said, not even facing her as he stared forward ahead.

"I sense a story behind that." Ozpin peaked up.

"A very short and lacklustre story, yes."

"Hm, I doubt an assassin such as yourself would have boring tales."

"Assassin? Ozpin is he an assassin?" Glynda burst, clearly not happy of who this man is.

"You seem to be one who is quick to assume and judge." Specter responded to Ozpin.

"I doubt you went through the hassle of finding and meeting me, just to pull a bunny from a top hat."

Specter huffed. "You'd be surprised, I do have some parlour tricks up my sleeve."

*Ding*

"We've arrived." Ozpin took a step out, and made his way to his desk, followed by the two after him. Specter looked around, clearly enamoured by the design of the office. It's skeleton design showcasing the inner workings of the clock tower, that also served as Ozpin's office. It certainly had a distinct flare to it, as he thought this was a design meant for the future, and not the current era in the Isles. They're way behind, and it also clearly shows in their architecture.

Glynda took advantage of Specter's distraction, as she made her way to her usual spot, behind Ozpin, back facing the view of the entire campus.

"Ahem." Specter's attention was brought back to Ozpin, who was waiting patiently there with the school's resident witch. He gestured Specter to take a seat, and he was about to before he stopped himself. He started to look around, and Ozpin could tell, he was just eyeing his environment, using his keen eye to search for anything wrong, hidden assassins lurking in the dark, a possible trap waiting to be sprung on him. Even though they had just meant, one cannot be too careful.

"There is nothing here Specter, please sit. If we wanted to neutralize you, we would've done it in the Amphitheatre, where we have more room and a home field advantage." Ozpin stated, a frown had formed. Specter only narrowed his eyes at the headmaster, and sat down. Yet his eyes still scanned everything he could see, everything on Ozpin's desk, on the teacher's person.

A moment of silence passed, before Ozpin decided to speak up. "Now, I believe we have matters to discuss. Most notably, two. Let's start with what I believe will be the quickest to finish." Ozpin looked at Specter to see if he had anything to say. Specter stayed silent, allowing Ozpin to speak. "So, the first matter is about how you arrived here on Remnant. How did you get here?

Specter seems to be hesitant, as he didn't lock his eyes to Ozpin's, and his face scrunched up a bit. After being deep in thought, he looked up at Ozpin. "There is an ancient relic up at the tallest peak of the tallest mountain. The closest point where the void touches this world."

Ozpin sat up right, with a look of surprise. "I was half expecting you to withhold this information." He inquired.

"The Outsider gave me your name, and whose side you're on. At least I know we can work together, friendly or not." Specter narrowed his eyes, staring down the headmaster.

Ozpin closely examined the man in front of him. "You seem to put a lot of trust in the Outsider."

Specter shook his head. "Not really, he gave me reliable information is all. You know the Outsider, always cryptic and vague. If he did not find you an asset in this mission, he could have easily not mention you, and I would be on my way. I can work alone as well."

"I see." Ozpin placed a hand on his chin, as he rested his elbows on his desk. "Then I'm pretty sure he pointed out that I don't think very highly of him."

"He did, but to be honest I don't give a shit."

"Watch your language." Glynda glared at the man. Only for him to glare back at her with the same intensity.

He turned his attention back to the headmaster. "Listen, I don't give a shit about past disagreements or old grudges, this mission is bigger than any of us. Even bigger than the Outsider, why do you think he sent me here in the first place? He prioritized my arrival and setup here over his Godly existence."

"Wait… what?" Ozpin's eyes widened a bit, leaning forward with shocked curiosity.

"You heard me, he's gone, well… not really."

"How so?" Ozpin leaned forward.

Specter seemed to carefully look at Ozpin. "I don't know if you knew, but the Outsider used to be human you know." Ozpin only gave him a nod. Specter took it as a sign to continue. "Well, he's human again, but that isn't the point here. The point is that we really are on our own right now, along with a handful of his bearers back in the Isles. And I don't even know if they are willing to help, other obligations and such." Specter continued to glare at the headmaster, his overall posture showing annoyance with his tense muscles, as his tone was intimidating, but wasn't yelling, to emphasize his argument. He then let himself relax, trying to actually convince Ozpin in the actual stakes. "I do not know what the Goddess is after, but I do know that her end goal is the Void. Imagine what would happen if she reached it, the damage she could do to the worlds connected by the Void, and the Void itself. Outsider is gone, we are the last line of defense against an impending apocalypse. We have to work together here, I understand your distrust for me and the Outsider, but we have a issue bigger than any of us."

Ozpin was eyeing Specter, before giving off a sigh, as he looked down. He was staring into his own reflection on his glass desk. "This was bigger than I thought, I didn't know Salem was after the Void."

"Ozpin?" Said man looked up to see a confused yet slightly nervous Glynda. "What is happening? What is Salem after? What is all of this?"

Ozpin only closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in, and then exhaled. Doing so made him at least slightly less overwhelmed, as the immensity of the mission was now fully realized. He knew Salem was after the relics to gain power and possibly wipe out all of humanity and Faunus kind as well. But to learn that the whole Void in it entirety was under threat, and the world's within it as well, more lives then they could have imagine were all in their hands.

He turned to face his adviser. "Glynda, I need you to stay here. I have to fill you in on information you need to know and learn. I'll see if I can get Ironwood and possibly Qrow to join in on a call, maybe even Lionheart if he isn't busy." Ozpin ordered, as he started up his computer.

"Ozpin, I have other work to accomplish. I also need to supervise the freshman in the ballroom."

Ozpin looked around, as his eyes landed on Specter. "Okay Specter, I'm willing to put aside the differences. Please do me a favour and go to the ballroom, and just supervise the initiates."

Specter gave Ozpin a look, before giving him a firm nod. "Seems simple enough." He turn to make his way to the elevator.

"I'll notify the secretary at the ground floor to escort you to the ballroom. You'll be finished once Ms. Goodwitch here picks you up, and she'll escort you to where you'll be staying. As of our mission, we'll continue to discuss it tomorrow, it's a new school year, with it comes a lot of paperwork." Ozpin spoke up, making sure Specter heard him. The only indication that Specter gave him that told him he heard, was a firm nod.

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang dived onto her sleeping bag beside Ruby. Both wearing their pajamas, as Ruby just kept writing on her notepad.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby kept her attention to her notepad.

"I know I do." Yang purred, as she stared back at all the shirtless boys. Clearly they were only shirtless to nab the attention of all the girls. Then a blonde boy in a onesie casually walked by, ruining her view.

Yang moved her attention to one boy in the corner, with magenta eyes and a strand of pink hair. He looked like he was trying to focus his attention at something on the second floor, while the orange haired girl beside him was talking his ear off. Growing curious, Yang looked at to where he was staring at, to find a familiar looking man patrolling around second floor, looking down at the students, supervising them. Yang then realized, it was the same guy who accompanied Ruby at the airport, and the one who everyone passed when leaving the Amphitheatre.

She nudged her younger sister. "Hey Rubes, isn't that the guy who tagged along with ya at the landing pads? What was his name? Mr.-"

Ruby stopped what she was doing. "Specter?" She looked up to find him. "Oh yeah, he is. Though... I don't know why he's up there."

"What'd you mean?" Yang kept her curious eyes on the man.

"He'd only said he be here to see someone. Then all of a sudden he's acting like a teacher?"

"Maybe said friend was Ozpin, I don't know. But I don't mind the eye candy." Yang once again purred. Only to be interrupted by a pillow hitting her face.

"Ewww, gross Yang, he's like dad's age! Maybe even older!" Ruby turned back at Mr. Specter, to find a horrifying sight.

"Relax Rubes, I was kidding. But he does look pretty good, no denying it."

"Yang! Yang, Y-Y-Yang, Yang, Y-Yang, do you see that?" Ruby was tapping on Yang's body every time she said her name.

"S-Stop it Ruby! What is it?" Yang slapped Ruby's hands away, making room for her own movement.

"Yang? Do you see what he's holding?" Ruby asked her older sister.

Yang squinted her eyes at Mr. Specter, only to find him staring at his hand. "Yeah I see that Ruby."

"THEN WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" Ruby exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Jeez! Ruby relax! I was gonna say that he's holding air. Relax Ruby, I think you're just a bit stressed and tired." Yang reassured her, as she started to rub Ruby's shoulder.

"What in the world is going on over here? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep over here?!" The resident ice queen marched up to the sisters, only to realize who she was speaking to.

"OH not you again!" The brawler and heiress said in unison. Until the reaper shushed them both.

"Sshh! Guys she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby reminded them.

"Oh! Now you're on my side?" The heiress shot back.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang sisterly instincts kicked in, as she moved to hug said younger sister.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

*CLAP!*

All of a sudden, they all heard the clap of a shut book. The three turned to the source, to find a familiar shadow in her black yukata, holding a book while laying down.

"Please drop whatever you're arguing about, and just go to sleep. The last thing everyone in this room needs is more arguing." With that she blew out the candles next to her, and proceeded to lay down.

With a huff and no other words, the heiress stomped her way to her own bed roll. With a glance, both sisters nodded and laid down on their sleeping bags.

"Goodnight Yang."

"Night Rubes."

With that, followed Yang's signature heavy snoring. Only to be soon out outmatched by an orange haired girl at the other side of the room.

Unfortunately, Ruby couldn't shake the imagine that first made her react that way. She could be sworn she saw Mr. Specter holding… a heart.

* * *

Well… this is pretty uneventful. To be fair, what else was I expecting? Babysit a bunch of kids, making sure none of them start getting some raunchy ideas. I was just doing rounds on the second floor looking down, where I can get a better view of the majority of the student. Some students decided to sleep on the second level, preferring to be alone, or were more shier then the rest. At least I could keep them where I can see the as well, if I did my rounds at the ground floor, I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes on them.

I also used to chance to examine the younger generation of this world. All colourful in their own way, a stark contrast to The Isles, where only the aristocrats and royalties we're able to wear such colourful and extravagant apparels. Dyes are expensive, so many commoners mainly wore drab colours, saving their own colourful clothes for special occasions. One other thing about their clothes, is that they seem to be comfortable wear very little of them. Even outside sleep wear, many students both males and females, were comfortable about showing their own skins, and it seemed socially accepted as well. By the void, even some of the courtesans in the Golden Cat wore more clothes then a number of students here. But I do admit, sleeping with minimal clothing does feel comfortable. If one were listening in to my thoughts, I am not implying I had ever had coitus with another, I just happen to sleep without clothes from time to time. Come to think of it, this train of thought is very inappropriate, considering the company around me, moving on then.

Literally, I back away from the railing I was leaning on, and start to walk around. I felt like a regular guard in Karnaca, or even Dunwall, now I'm paranoid someone was sneaking up from behind me, or above me. Shaking my head to dissuade the thoughts, I continue my trek forward. Ahead I see a clique of students casually conversing with one another as they walk. Couldn't help but notice the colour schemes of their hairs. Blue hair, green hair, teal, violet, and mahogany, some also had unique hair patterns, such as hairs changing colour by the end, or only stripes of hair being a different colour. Heck, following that group of students, another student with vibrant red hair was about to pass me.

*Thump, thump.*

"What the?"

I look down at the secure pouch to find the empty heart. I take it out, thinking that maybe it wasn't as empty as I thought. Luckily, no one but those having the connection to the void can see the heart.

I gently squeeze it. "Hello?" Nothing, once again. I repeat my previous action. "Answer me." Not even a little assertiveness can bring out anything from the heart. I could've sworn I felt and heard a slight heart beat.

"Specter!" I heard my name call out, to find the stern adviser approaching me. "We're all good, and you should be too. If you follow me, I will esco-"

"THEN WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!"

Glynda flinched, as we both looked down, go find a certain rosebud and heiress 'talking' to one another. In unison, we turn back to one another.

"As you were saying?"

Glynda sighed in annoyance. "I will escort you to where you'll be staying."

Before I gave her an answer, I did a quick glance around my surroundings, trying to find the source of the sudden activation of the heart. Only to find nothing, but a few students walking around, and getting ready for the curfew. I turn back to the teacher.

"Lead the way." She nodded, and started walking through the way she came from.

It was night time, and everything looked extremely well-lit by the… the… t-the, shattered moon?

A shattered moon, something every scientist and philosopher back in the Isles would dissuade. It had a strange beauty to it, like how one would look at a work of art, maybe because it just felt so, other worldly. "Wow, I really am in another world. A shattered moon, yet everything still feels the same." I couldn't help showing my awe, it looked… breathless.

"Shattered moon? You mean your moon back from where you came is… whole?" Glynda asked, slightly slowing down, but kept a steady pace.

"Yes, it is. I remember speaking with astronomer at the Academy, he was studying the moon. In short, some of the normalities we take advantage of is because of our moon. So take it away, or if it's ever damaged to that extent," I point at the shattered moon. "It will severely disrupt things like gravity and so forth." Esker Lemberg, if I remembered his name properly. Still owes me coin for that one contract I did for him.

"That sounds… interesting. I forgot that you were from another world, that alone is quite an overwhelming thought." Her head was slightly turned to me, but her eyes still locked forward.

"Don't think too much of it. The Isles are way behind in terms of technology and social reform. It'll take time for me to adjust to these new... ways."

"Well, we don't fare as well as you may think. Magic here is almost non-existent, unlike where you came from." We kept a steady pace.

"So aura and semblances are not considered magic?" I curiously ask.

"No, well, not really I suppose. But mainly, no. It is a manifestation of one's soul, with the user able to manipulate it in various ways. Are you following me?"

"Literally or figuratively?" Couldn't help it, as I smirked.

"Har, har, Specter. I didn't realize you were one for jokes." Glynda said, as she kept looking forward.

"Only when the opportunity shows itself. But back to your question, its both. Before I got here, I manage to get a basic summary of how this world ticks. I really could use more studying or even some guidance by others, so my transition into this world would be smoother."

"I see, luckily Ozpin thought ahead. I'll be tasked in helping you understand Remnant. Along with another teacher, although I don't know who'll that would be."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." We continue to walk in silence, before I remember to make something clear. "For the record, magic is not as common as you may think in my world. The ruling religious order deemed in forbidden and heretical, and I'm inclined to agree."

Glynda then turned to face me. "Wouldn't that be hypocritical to yourself?"

"Yes, it would. But one, I do agree that the magic in our world is more or less dark magic then anything. A lot of it only causes death or suffering, my powers included. But then again, their way of enforcing it is in a morally grey area, so there really isn't a right or wrong, just survive."

Glynda just looks at me, looking wary, but also worried about something too. Maybe its me or the people in my world, it could happen to just be both. Then she narrows her eyes at me. "Well, Ozpin did state that the fact that you're here, means you are one of the most deadliest person here on Remnant. With the majority of those bearing the mark being witches, assassins, mercenaries, and criminals."

"He isn't wrong, our magic does damage, and only benefits the wielder, and those around them. What else has Ozpin told you?"

"Well…" Glynda then turns to continue walking. "… only the necessary information that is related to our mission here on Remnant. The Void, the Outsider, those he gifted his mark to, and certain artifacts. It's, quite frightening to think that much power given to someone, for them to end up become killers."

"It is, that's why I'm inclining to agree." We continue to walk through the campus, finding ourselves in the teacher/guest dormitories. Once inside, we went up an elevator, and reach the top floor.

"Your living quarters is right next door to mine, considering the fact that it's my duty to also babysit you. Try not to be a hassle, please, I also have to school to maintain." She said, as we came up to a door on the right.

"No promises. Wait, living quarters? Is this where I'll be for the duration of my stay?" I look curiously at the woman.

"Ozpin will explain tomorrow." She reached for her pocket to retrieve a small rectangular piece of metal, which opened up to reveal a glass pane that illuminated words. She reached over to the door handle with the device.

*Beep* *Shlick*

I hear the door being unlocked. Quite an elaborate key.

"This is a scroll. Right now, just use it as a key to your door." She handed me my scroll. "Tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up at six sharp, be ready by then."

A scroll, I remember that from my short studies in the Void! Being able to house hundreds of books, although I don't know how to use it right now. I'll ask Ozpin tomorrow. "Thank you." I nod to her.

She nods back. "If you need me, I'll be in the other room. Right now, goodnight Mr. Specter." She walks away to her door before I could respond back.

"Goodnight… I guess." I open my door, and enter.

* * *

" _You know, that day we met, I have never been that scared, in my life. Even when you swooped in to save me, I was terrified of you." He paused for effect, he's always been like this. "Then, we got out, you helped me recover, we talked, we stuck together for years, and then we fell for one another. To this day, I still thank any cosmic power that I met you that day, my guardian angel." He stops to look at her. "Its no surprise that my guardian angel's name is Angela" The man starts to giggle, as the woman lightly hits him._

" _Hey, I can't receive all the credit. In the years that followed, you saved me as well. You were there for me when I was at my lowest, when I was alone. You told me stories when I felt bored or afraid. You always reassured me that you would never leave me, and you didn't. You were always there, when I needed you. I know this all sounds like something from a play or book, but they're all true." Then the man started to laugh a bit, and the woman turned to face him. "Oh ha, ha, when I try to be sincere, you just laugh at me." The woman pouted._

 _The man waved his hands to her, as he calmed down from his guffaw. "No, no, no, it isn't that. It's just, I can say the same thing about you Angela. Why'd you think I keep calling you my guardian angel?" He tightens his hold around her._

" _Fuck… we saved each other I guess, and its because of you Ravian. Its because of you, that I'm the happiest I ever been in my life, you gave me, a reason to live, you're apart of that reason too." The man takes his hand, and gently caresses her cheek. The woman closes her eyes, withering against his pleasurable touch._

" _I recently gave something a bit of thought, and I'm happy to say that, there is no one else in this godforsaken world, I'd rather be with, than you." The woman opens her eyes, shocked by the statement, as tears instantly brewed. "Angela, I lov-"_

 _He was interrupted by the woman, as she pressed her lips on his. Engaging in a deep, passionate kiss, for as long until they needed to breathe once more. Both then stared at one another, panting to catch their breaths, yet looking lovingly at each other's eyes. Content in the silence and soothing presence brought by the other. "I love you too." She smiled as she starts to giggle a bit. The man couldn't help but laugh with her, as their excitement grew from each other's sincerest and heartfelt confession._

 _Their urge to express their love grew, as they once again passionately kissed. Unbeknownst to the couple, they somehow managed to get themselves in their bedroom. Leading to the man being pushed onto the bed, and the woman climbing onto him._

* * *

"Right? What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team, together!" Was what Ren heard through the muffling of the pancake. Nora then slurps up the entire pancake. "OOO, we should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work, he has the school." Nora then stops talking to look at Ren, who stopped slicing his pancakes to look at the man sitting across the blonde combat instructor. "Ren? You've been staring at that guy for awhile. Not into girls?"

That caught him off guard. "Wha-what? Nonononono." Flustered, Ren returned his attention to his pancakes, hoping that would convince her otherwise.

Nora just slapped him on the back. "I'm just teasing you Renny! Although if you were, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Nora mutter that last sentence under her breath.

"What?" Ren looked at her.

"What?" Nora replied too quickly with wide eyes. Then they just awkwardly stared at each other for a few minutes, before Nora decided to change the topic. "So… what is up with you and that guy over there? You've been really giving him the death stare."

Reminded, Ren looked at the man once more. Nora followed his lead. "There's just something off about him. I… feel it, something not completely natural. I don't know, but I don't want to assume when I haven't met the man, it's rude." Ren replied with caution in his voice.

"Oh okay, I guess he does look a bit intimidating. But he is easy on the eyes too…" Nora said in a flattery voice. The stoic ninja swiveled his head to her, giving her a raised eyebrow. "… not that I trust him! Nonononono! You look way better than him! Way, way, WAY better than him. Hehe…" Nora trailed off, a blush entering setting in. Ren blushed as well, as they both returned their gazes to their forgotten pancakes. Well to Nora, it was an empty plate.

But Nora couldn't help take a second look at the man in question. She's seen those eyes before, and that the man had clearly seen things. The eyes of an aged warrior, who still has a lot of juice in him. But she couldn't help but be anxious as well, as she stared with suspicious eyes at that strange man.

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emer-"

Tune out, I stare out at the Emerald forest. There's a certain beauty when it comes to a forest like this. The natural wild life, the green of the grass and trees, the various colours of flowers and breeze upon your face. It's a sort of scenery that, while isn't lacking in the Isles, it definitely doesn't have the same punch.

Speaking of punches, an elbow brought me back in.

*Plop*

"Ow."

"Focus."

"Did you have to elbow me that hard?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?!"

I turn to find Ruby looking grief stricken, I wonder why?

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything on your path… or you will die." Ozpin coldly remarked, as some students visibly gulped.

I lean over at Glynda. "What did Ozpin say before you elbowed me?"

I hear her irritated sigh, as she begun to explain the initiation. "Students will be launched into the forest, first student they see will become their partner. Together, must find a ruined temple with relics to collect. Then rendezvous at the northern end of the forest."

I gave her an understanding nod. "Ah, I see. Wait… launched?"

*Creak, creak* *FFSSHHOOOO*

The Schnee gets launched into the forest. Followed by other students. I once again lean towards Glynda. "Aura, right?"

She nods. "Correct, and landing strategy as well."

"WOOO HOOOOO!" Ruby's sister starts soaring through the air.

"And if one doesn't have their aura, nor a landing strategy?" I asked.

"So, what exactly is a landing strateGGYYYYY…."

"Then they shouldn't even be attending this Academy." She coldly states, as she turns to face the Emerald Forrest.

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee, as he stares at the falling students in the distance. "Good morning Specter, how was your sleep last night?"

"Comfortable, although I didn't sleep much. But thank you for the exquisite room." I responded, and it was true. Rather large, spacious, clean, very luxurious. I know some aristocrats that would kill to have such an abode. I would know, they've hired me.

Ozpin slightly raised an eyebrow. "Been plagued by nightmares?" He asks.

I tilt my head from side to side. "You can say that. Been plagued by dreams that are connect to each other, somehow." I notice that both teachers gave each other a subtle glance, interesting, but not important right now. "Anyways, is there a reason why I am here as well?"

"Oh yes, well, I need you to see how we fight here on Remnant. I know where you came from, aura and semblances don't exist, and I have no doubt that at some point in your visit, you will have your aura unlocked." Ozpin explains.

I nod. "I see. Being teachers and clear experts in aura manipulation, can't one of you unlock my aura?"

I notice that both Ozpin and Glynda share a glance, before Glynda turns to me. "Not that we're opposed to doing that. It's just, unlocking another's aura is a rather intimate gesture. Usually done by a parent to their child, or by two… u-um… close people." She nervously explained.

"Oh… I see."

"Not that we're opposed to do so, the act itself is just very, um…"

"Sacred." I finish her sentence, understanding their hesitance. She blushed, and turns her back on me, focusing her attention towards her tablet.

"Right, Specter I would recommend that you watch the student's progress. You can watch in either my own or Glynda's screen. Tell me if there anything you want to speak about, but otherwise, we are currently busy." Ozpin changed the subject, as he then moved closer to the edge of cliff, with his cane and own tablet in hand. I look to my right to find Glynda still watching her own tablet, the fact that she's closer, I decide to watch through her screen.

Walking up, I tap her on the shoulder. Her head peaks up, as she turns to me. I gesture the device, and she nods, moving the device in the middle, in-between us, with each of us holding one end.

* * *

Glynda walks up to Ozpin, with me trailing behind.

"The last pair has been formed, sir." She taps on looks at her device. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, poor boy… I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

"So that's his name, interesting." I say to myself, but was heard.

"Something wrong Specter?" Glynda turns to me.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Boy's been giving me a dirty look ever since I've arrived. Wonder what's that about." I shrug it off, as I keep staring at the forest below. Hearing the occasional gunshots and explosions. The way these student fight are, exaggerated to say the least. Doing flips, special elaborate moves, wasting their energy in doing unnecessary gestures or movements that are purely for show. Well, I guess that's what you get when you have something like aura and semblances.

Glynda only nods and returns her attention back to her tablet. Switching the view to that same kid who kept vomiting on the airship to Beacon, along with that same vibrant red head I passed last night. "Still, Mr. Ren is probably better off than Ms. Nikos."

"Mmm." The only sound Ozpin made, to show that he's listening.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda puts down her tablet and steps back to her right, standing beside me. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She looks back at Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Ozpin did not say anything, as he kept watching his tablet. "Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asks again, and was still met with silence.

I gesture the blonde teacher to pull up her device. "Lets see what caught his attention." I yawn before I sighed in frustration. "Note to self, need more coffee."

* * *

Occasional small airships called 'Bullheads,' would often come and go in the Emerald forest. Ozpin explained that they are merely picking up the students that are finished their initiation. As such, we just finished watching the impressive display of eight particular teens fighting two rather large Grimm. What both Ozpin and Glynda called a Nevermore and a Deathstalker.

I walk up to Ozpin, as he continued to watch the remaining students reach the Northern end of the forest. "So, after all the students are done, we really should discuss our future plans in combatting The Goddess. I assume you informed the necessary people about my presence?"

Without turning back, he responds. "While yes, I have done that. We still need to form the teams of four. It's a ceremony that we'll all attend. Afterwards, we'll start planning our necessary steps in our battle against Salem."

I let out an impatient sigh. "The sooner the better Ozpin."

"Patience Specter, I understand but there are other tasks that need to be attended to. They may not seem as important as Salem, but they need to be looked at." Ozpin then walks up beside me, moving his tablet in-between each other. "What do you think Specter? About how we fight?"

Looking at the device, I see various images and recordings of various initiates fighting, all in various ways and using various styles. "Very flashy, like for show. Wasting precious time and movements for unnecessary gestures."

"These younglings are still initiates, and are still starting their time here in Beacon. That'll change, but anything else you can critique?"

I look back at the previous fights of all the students, and besides the 'style over combat,' there is something they all share in common. "They're overly reliant on their auras. I know for a fact that aura is not infinite, and enough hits can drain ones aura. I wonder what happens if their all out?" I thought out loud.

Ozpin look up at me, and gives me a smile. "That's a question that will be answered soon, after the ceremony."

Glynda walks up to us. "Ozpin, the last of the students are currently being picked up. I suggest we head back to the Amphitheatre for the team formation ceremony."

Ozpin looks at her. "Thank you Ms. Goodwitch, let's make haste." Ozpin then turns to me. "Come on Specter, we wouldn't want to be late."

* * *

The ceremony was very interesting to say the least, which says a lot actually. The members of team CRDL remind me of the spoiled sons of the aristocrats in Dunwall. I remember Corvo telling me how infuriating it was to watch all those aristocratic men asking for the hand of the Empress. That alone left me with a bad taste in my mouth about team CRDL. Next was team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc. I will not lie, I do agree with Goodwitch when it came to his combat abilities. But one thing I do see in him, is a lot of potential, hopefully his newly founded team will help him in his journey to the top. Last but not least was team RWBY, led by none other than Ruby herself. Seems pretty narcissistic to have her team named after herself, but no one seems to be upset by it. Except for her partner, the ever so elegant Weiss Schnee, the heiress. Her elegance and title reminds me of young Emily Kaldwin. Great, now every I see Lady Schnee, I always see that fun fifth-teen year old who always wanted to escape her duties of Empress. Now, I can't get the image of Emily out of my mind, especially with the fact that she made me her honorary uncle. Damn I miss that kid, now all grown up to be the Empress of the Isles. Maybe after this, I should pay the two a visit, maybe even take up Corvo's offer.

"Hey Mr. Specter."

I was brought out of my musings the find said team RWBY approaching me, with their tiny leader calling out to me.

"Evening there Ms. Rose, congratulations on your title of team leader." I greet her and her team.

Ruby looked a bit flattered yet nervous. "Yeah… I didn't see that one coming." She sounded much more timid then the last time we spoke, which is rather strange. We already met.

Then her older sister lightly punches her in the arm, and proceeds to hug her again. "Non-sense little sis! You're the perfect team leader."

I couldn't help but hear Lady Schnee grumble in annoyance. I look at Ruby's older sister. "I believe we haven't met before. You can call me Mr. Specter."

The blonde brawler looks at me with a big smile. "Names Yang hot stuff, Yang Xiao Long, you can drop the formalities." She said, her smile never wavering. She slaps her hand on mine, and proceeds to exaggeratingly shake my hands.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Xiao Long. Although I do have to ask, Ms. Rose states that you two are sisters, how is it possible to have a different last name?" I asked, receiving hesitant looks.

"Its… um… a long story." Yang states, clearly uncomfortable about the question. Seeing their discomfort, I decide to no longer pry. "But anyways, sorry of my little sis over here seems a bit more nervous than usual. She thought she saw you holding a heart last night! Just like that game, 'FATAL FIGHTER'!" Yang roar, as she pumped her fist forward, and made a grabbing gesture, before retracting her hand. She then simulated a beating heart upon her hand. "LETHALITY!"

Shit, forgot about Ruby being a silver-eye. I need to be much more careful next time I pull the heart out. I look over to Ms. Rose, and crouched down to her level. "Don't worry Ms. Rose. I'm sure you were just seeing things. If I remember correctly, you had a tiring day yesterday, the transition must've have been a bit rough. But right now, you should be celebrating, a new team means new friends." She seems to brighten up, as she smiles warmly at me.

Forgetting about the rest of her team, I look over to the young woman in white. "You must be Lady Weiss Schnee, the heiress. I never knew I was in the presence of royalty." I slightly bow down at her.

She looked flattered, as I see manners overriding her as does a curtsey. "Finally some proper recognition. But sadly no, it's not really royalty, it's merely just a title. I am the successor to my father's company."

"FATAL FIGHTER, BEGIN! WWWOO CHA!" Yang did a chop in Ruby's head, as she then started humming a catchy theme song.

"Owwwwie! Yaaaaaannnggg..." Ruby then tackled her older sister, as they started to play fight.

Yang and Ruby continue their small debacle, which I could see irked the heiress, seeing their uncouth behaviour. While the two playfully fought, I look over to the last member of the team.

I reach a hand out to her. "And Ms. Belladonna, correct? It's a pleasure to meet you." Did her bow just twitch?

"Its nice to meet you too Mr. Specter. If you don't mind me asking, you don't look like a teacher here, why are you here?" I'm not seeing things, her bow did twitch.

"Um… originally I was here to meet an friend here in Beacon. But obviously, plans do change so after the ceremony, in about a few minutes, I'm heading to a meeting." I then look at her bow, trying to find out why it's moving on its own. The only reason I could find that was rational was if she was a Faunus. Interesting, can't hurt to check.

 _E͝h̶a͜rt͏s͏ ̕da̡ísz̨_

Seeing her outline with every pulse, I was able to make out her cat ears being covered by her bow. It's a sad reality when you have to disguise yourself in such a manner in fear of judgement, unfortunately I do understand her predicament. That didn't stop me from narrowing my eyes at her, staring at her bow.

"I see…" She responds, as she looks suspiciously at me. I look down at her, then at her bow. She looked as if she caught on, as she her eyes open wide with shock, mouth agape and trying to say something. She looked as if she was desperately searching for an excuse of some sort.

But before she could say anything, Ruby came in. "Alright team, we still have a lot of luggage to unpack, most of it being Weiss'! Let's not waste anymore time!" As if to emphasize her point, she grabs Weiss' hand, and starts dragging her away against her own will.

"Unhand me this instant you dolt!" Weiss uselessly starts slapping Ruby's grip on her.

"Come on Blake, stop fantasying about Mr. Specter, you can do that after unpacking! We're a team now, and we can't be left behind!" Yang exclaims, as she followed her younger sister's lead and grabbed Blake's hand. But instead of complaining, Blake just kept her eyes on me, still in shock as if questioning the effectiveness of her disguise. No doubt her and that boy Lie will be keeping an eye on me.

"A unique bunch, are they not?" Glynda suddenly appears by my side, reading my thoughts word for word.

"Indeed, do you know about Ms. Belladonna being a Faunus?" I curiously asked.

"We did, but we can't control her actions. If she feels safer that way, let her, much to the staff's dismay." Glynda explains, as she looks at her scroll. "Come on Specter, meeting starts as soon as we arrive." She starts go walk away, as I soon follow suit.

* * *

"Ozpin, I don't trust him." Ironwood said, his hologram appearing above Ozpin's desk.

"As I suspected." Ozpin deadpanned as he then sipped on his coffee.

"I believe I'm in the right in this one. If what you say is true about him, I mean, no man should have that much power in him. No less magical power, he can be potentially as dangerous, or even more so, then Salem herself!" Ironwood expressed his concerns over the new player on the board.

"At least I'm on your side General." Specter retorted, standing behind the guest seats while also gripping them. Glynda was at the side of Ozpin's desk, just pacing side to side, while Ozpin remained calmly seated on his desk.

"At least you're on our side? We're you considering joining Salem?" Ironwood struck back with venom laced in his voice.

"That is not what I m-"

"Can't you see Ozpin? What if he's actually working for Salem? What if he has his own agenda? He's already a wanted man by Vale's Immigration Police! Do you even believe his pathetic amnesia story?" Ironwood interrupted Specter, with the man's face brimming with anger that he needed to vent.

"Hey fuck you asshole!" Specter exploded, pointing a finger at the General. "My personal life is none of your fucking business morning wood!"

Glynda managed to suppress her amusement by covering her mouth. But she clearly looked to be holding back, as the ends of her lips curled upwards.

"It's Ironwood!" The General shot back.

"With what I said, that doesn't help you at all." Specter smugly replied.

"Enough! Both of you!" Ozpin snapped at the two, silencing Ironwood's incoming insult. "While I understand the sudden appearance of Specter may have thrown possible plans out the window, his arrival isn't an unwelcomed one. We'll keep a close eye on him, that's what Glynda's here for. But if he says that he is here to offer us his aid, we might as well take advantage of it. With his power on our side, we could potentially deal damage to whatever Salem is planning." It was silent following Ozpin's vouch for Specter. No one could ignore the general's look of disapproval.

The silence was broken by Specter. "Speaking of planning, the whole point of this meeting is to find out what we should do moving forward."

Ironwood huffed. "More like lack there of."

"What Ironwood actually meant was that we can't plan anything yet without Qrow here." Glynda said.

"Ozpin did mention a Qrow figure, who are they?" Specter inquires.

"He actually, Qrow is one of ours, and is mainly working as our field agent. Gathering intelligence, and performing classified missions across Remnant." Ozpin described.

"He is currently in radio silence, meaning we can't contact him, in risk of him being compromised in any way, shape or form." Glynda further clarifies, as she taps on her tablet.

Specter shakes his head in disapproval. "We can't just wait around, we need to be productive, do something as we wait."

"I don't know if you see, but we have other priorities other than Salem here. Me and Ozpin are trying to run a school while Glynda here is trying to maintain order in Beacon. To simply put for your primitive mind, there are other tasks to look after." Ironwood lectured Specter.

Specter growled. "I understand that, but we're talking about the end of the world here. Something that require a lot of attention if you ask me." Specter paused, then popping his head up as an idea enters his thoughts. "You said you only have one field agent. I could act as another."

"Absolutely not! Ozpin, keep your dog on a leash." Ironwood immediately shot down.

"Dog? Who the fuck do you thin-"

" _General Ironwood, sir?"_

The hologram showed Ironwood looking at his side, before turning his attention back to us. "Please excuse me for a bit." Ironwood's holographic form disappears from Ozpin's desk, as everyone waited in silent anticipation. The general's form returns. "The Atlesian council requests my presence. I need to go, but Ozpin. Do yourself a favour and don't trust the man in front of you."

"Well technically, you're in front of him as well." Specter remarked.

With a final glare at Specter, Ironwood abruptly hung up.

"And I was having a decent day today." Ozpin commented as he massaged his temples.

Specter let out a frustrated sigh, as he turned his attention to Ozpin. "Now what?"

Ozpin, with an unwavering look of determination on his face, looked at Specter. "Listen, while Ironwood may have taken a few things too far, he wasn't wrong on one thing."

Specter narrowed his eyes. "What would that be exactly?" He snarled.

"I can't have you running around Vale, or Remnant as a matter of fact, killing anyone you want. Not to mention that you're also a wanted criminal. So the last thing this world needs is a vigilante. You're staying here, and if you want to head to Vale, it'll be under the constant watch of Ms. Goodwitch right here." Specter was sporting a scowl on his face, as he and the headmaster stared one another down. While only Glynda sighed in annoyance, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You know I simply can't just sit around, doing nothing until this Qrow arrives." Specter answered.

"That is correct, which is why I asked for you opinion about fighting, earlier during the end of the initiation." Ozpin paused for a moment before continuing. "How would you like a job?"

Specter glances over to Glynda, who was wide eyed and staring back at Ozpin, clear look of disapproval. "Who do you want dead?" Specter turns back to the headmaster.

Ozpin shakes his head. "No, not a contract, a job. How would you like to be a teacher?"

Specter took a step back, literally taken aback from the sudden offer. While Glynda wasn't faring any better, as she was about to retort. "You see, you won't be doing nothing in your time here, you'll be working as Glynda's teacher assistant."

"Now wait a second Ozpin. I don't need his help to teach, I'm perfectly fine." Glynda said back.

"I agree, she seems perfect competent in her work." Specter adds.

"You both misunderstand. Glynda, I'm doing this so you can still keep an eye on Specter. As for you Specter, remember our conversation back at the initiation?" He nods. "Well, I'm thinking about adding a new curriculum to the combat classes, one that is very important to the student's training as well. I'm calling it, no-aura combat. Seeing as you have a lot of experience with this sort of type of fighting, you can teach that part of class. I'm also willing to also give you the honorary title of Professor as well. On top of all this, you'll be given asylum from the police, as I try to deescalate things. While also giving you a place to stay, food and other basic necessities, all for just staying in our line of sight." Ozpin finishes his offer, as he awaits Specter's answer.

As for Specter, he had a clear look that showcased his dislike for Ozpin's offer. "I don't like being kept as a prisoner, no matter how much you sweetened the deal." Ozpin gripped his cane, as Glynda slowly reached for her riding crop. But to their relief, Specter sighed. "But I really don't want to argue any longer." He sighed. "Fine." Specter reluctantly accepted.

"Thank you." A short silence followed suit after Ozpin's thanks. "Its clear that today's activities has exhausted everyone here. You both are dismissed, you can go to bed if you want." Specter was the first to move, as he made his way to the elevator. "Specter!" Ozpin called out after a few seconds, then the man turned. "Before you retire to your bed, I believe Glynda has spoken to you about another teacher here that will ease your transition into Remnant." He brings out his scroll, and types a text to said teacher. "Meet her in the Beacon gardens, Glynda can show you the way."

Specter simply nodded, he entered the elevator and awaited for Glynda. But the blonde combat instructor instead moved closer to Ozpin, and quietly spoke to him. "While I appreciate the help Ozpin, I don't like how you're forcing him into my life. I want answers too but this is a bit too much already."

Ozpin nodded. "I know, that's where Professor Peach comes in. Trust me, you'll understand through Specter's interaction with her." Ozpin gave her a gentle expression, one of reassurance. Glynda simply sighed and nodded, then made her way to the elevator.

* * *

"Who is this Professor Peach?" I asked as we made our way to the gardens.

"She's our Dust specialist and survival expert, so she specializes in two subject areas. She's a sweet forty-seven year old woman, so it would be greatly appreciated if you treat her with respect, please." We arrived at the gardens. It was quite the scenery, patches and rows of flowers along with various plant life. Strangely, it bared a striking resemblance to that of the garden in Dunwall Tower. I spot a figure on a bench, facing away from us.

"She sounds like a decent woman. What's her name?" I asked Glynda.

She just rolled her eyes. "Her name is Jessamine."

Did I hear that correctly? "Wait... Jessa-what?"

Glynda then waves at the woman sitting on the bench. "Jess! Over here!"

By the void. The woman making her way towards us looks none other than late Empress of the Isles. The mother of the current Empress, the one assassinated; that led to her Royal Protector being falsely accused, the selfless and empathic Empress who earned the love and respect of many from the Isles. Last but not least, one of the leaders who actually strived to make a good difference in the Isles, with Emily proudly following her legacy in her own way. And right now, said woman is standing in front of me, looking older than the painting depicting her, yet she still retains the beauty of when she departed from the world. She wore black high heels, with black dress pants. She was also wearing a teal corset with golden trims, the same colours of the Kaldwin family, followed by a white dress shirt. On her head, she was wearing a flat cap, while having a peach-coloured strip of hair running down above her face. She looked different, yet the same as well.

"So, you must be the new professor here. It's a pleasure meeting you, I'm Jessamine, Jessamine Pe-" She raises her hand for a hand shake.

"Kaldwin." But I interrupted her, in which her hand stops midway through. She looks at me, shocked and mouth slightly open, I hear her trying to maintain a steady breath. She retracts her hand, and slowly reached for whatever is behind her back.

"What are you talking about Spec-" Glynda was interrupted by the older professor.

"How do you know that name?" Jessamine asks, with caution in her tone.

I give her a small, yet gentle and reassuring smile.

"Your daughter and Royal Protector really misses you, your majesty." Being respectful to one of the Isles greatest rulers, I place my left hand on my chest, and slightly bow to her. When I stood straight up, I was met with the image of a nearly broken woman.

Her hands together, over her heart, as she fights a losing battle against her tears. What I heard next had the potential to break my heart. Her tone was almost, desperate, as the occasional sob escaped her lips. Tears threatened to fall soon, as she choked out two names. Two names she clearly held in the highest of regards.

"E-Emily? Corvo?"

I simply nod.

* * *

Note: _Phew, that was a long one. I wanted to cover a series of certain events to make this chapter work. I wanna apologize about how long it took to create this chapter. I had a few things over the summer to worry about, and there was also the other chapter I had to create for my other story. Here's some self-promotion, check it out if you're interested, it's a Killing Floor 2 and RWBY crossover fic. Again, I'm terribly sorry if you manage to spot any grammatical or spelling errors, those can really ruin immersion. But other than that, yeah, I really hoped you enjoyed, until next time! Peace out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dunwall Waterfront**

 **Three years after the Rat Plague**

Dead of night, the clock tower in the middle of the city struck midnight, as the moon shines it's lovely rays over the capital city of the Empire. Still recovering from the rat plague, life hasn't been easy for all those who inhabited Dunwall. From the ones digging through the trash to get a semblance of a meal, to the aristocracy who always go to bed with full bellies. Luckily, under the rule of Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin I, and her inner circle comprising of her most trusted advisers, her father included, things were shaping up for the better. Although the initial decisions were just the first steps for the recovering Empire, many had high hopes. Hopes that will drive a determined young Empress to successfully follow the legacy of one of the most well-respected Empress to ever lead the Empire. Her mother, the late Jessamine Kaldwin.

Of course, they are just the first steps, as being such, much of the city is still in disrepair and in need of aid. From the flooded district, that is still in the midst of being cleaned up, to the Drapers Ward, recovering from a brutal gang war between the Hatters and the Dead Eels. Other places were just abandoned, left to rot as their inhabitants feared the plague, and moved to safer areas within or outside the city.

In one of the many abandoned buildings, in the waterfront, we find two men. Resting on the roof of one abandoned warehouse, their backs against an old chimney, they were resting from the extensive uses of their brands. One of them hands the other one of the last known bottles of Piero's spiritual elixirs.

"Make this one count Corvo, I gotta wait to see if any of the new Addermire Solution's will be made available here in Dunwall." Corvo took the elixir. A metal clink indicated the elixir opening, and Corvo downed the entire bottle.

"When do you think they'll be made available, Specter?" Corvo asked as he placed the empty bottle beside him. Amongst the other vials of empty remedies.

"For the general public, about a month's time, that's on top of the shipment arriving, being boxed to the various merchants and stores, then finally being stocked and sold. Maybe if one were to use their status, they can get theirs a week ahead of schedule." Specter made the sly comment to the Royal Protector.

"That's possible, we already done the same when it came to procuring this amount of Piero's spiritual remedies for our training." Corvo nodded.

Specter huffed. "Perks of being the Royal Protector huh? Speaking of which, how so you make it to our training sessions anyways? Don't you have an Empress to protect?"

Corvo's brows furrowed, remembering his duty as Royal Protector, and most importantly as a father to Emily. Its one of the reasons why he's here with Specter, to learn more about his… unique abilities, put them to use whenever Emily's life is threatened. Or when he needs to scour the city in search for any trouble brewing up for the Empire and the throne. It's thanks to Specter that he's grown in power, he's learned about certain abilities that would've proved immensely useful in his time with the loyalist conspiracy. One for such is to stop time while blinking, giving him ample time to be more manoeuvrable than before.

He looked at Specter. "That is true, and that is why I am here. Hopefully to put my abilities to good use. But about Emily, she is safe, and under the watchful eye of a close friend of hers. That Mayhew would prove to be an excellent guardswoman one day." Corvo smile brightly, remembering the young red head, of how she and Emily have much in common. He then remembered his early days as Royal Protector to Jessamine, she too had a playmate, Delilah Copperspoon. He wonders what had happened to the young servant.

"I see, and how is Emily doing?"

Corvo then expressed a brighter look. "She still has that spirit of adventure, always locking wooden swords with myself and Mayhew. I still can't believe she actually took you down that one time." The aging Royal Protector began to chuckle.

Specter defended himself. "Hey, I'm getting older too, plus, she was fast, more nimble than I thought, and smaller too. An overall hard target to strike."

Corvo barked out laughing. "You're twenty-seven Specter! You're not that old!"

Specter, now smiling brought his hands up to gesture the older man to calm down. "Hey, eh, eh, Emily's still younger than I am. Plus I know you're starting teaching her your ways, I saw the way she handled that wooden sword. No child should know how to disarm someone's blade like that, unless taught by someone of your caliber." He pointed a finger at Corvo.

The older man just gestured his surrender. "Excuses, excuses, but you caught me. Although, you have to admit, the way she took you down, she actually has the potential. Even you can see that."

"Of course she does, her father is the one and only Corvo Attano. What'd you expect? The dangerous and adventurous side came from you."

Corvo's expression turned dark, as a grimace formed. But as quick as the grimace formed, it disappeared into a slight frown. He turned, facing the bright moon above the night sky. Specter noticed his darkened mood, he was about to ask, but Corvo was the first who broke the silence.

"Actually, her dangerous side mostly came from me. Her adventurous-like demeanour came from her mother." That's all it took for the mood the shift. The air was filled with the guilt and pain, all of it radiating from the Royal Protector.

"I see." Specter simply said, not knowing how to proceed out of this sensitive topic, without appearing disrespectful. He then remembered a certain saying, one that summed up to remembering all the good that those who have passed have done, and improve upon their mistakes, making those mistakes the stepping stones towards a better future. "Besides Emily, she was the best this Empire had to offer. One of its greatest rulers, may she forever rest in peace."

Corvo nodded. "Hear, hear."

Silence ruled around them, none of them knew how to move pass such a heavy topic. Until Specter kept going.

"Who was she?" Corvo turned to face him, confusion played his features. Specter begun to clarify. "I mean to you. Who was she? And I'm not talking about Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, I'm talking about Jessamine Kaldwin." Specter asked in a sincere way, hoping to cheer up his friend. "If you catch my meaning of course." He quickly added.

"I understand Specter, I understand." He took his time, finding the correct words to use, in order to explain someone who was so great to him, that words do not do justice. A solid minute passed, until he thought about the perfect description he could come up with. "She was an angel in disguise. But ultimately, no one is perfect, she was still human. But by the Void, she was perfect to me." Corvo looked fondly up to the starry sky, as if somewhere in-between all those stars, Jessamine herself was looking directly at him. A beautiful smile on her lips, Corvo continued to speak as if he was describing who she was, directly to her.

"She made me realize that there is a light in this dark world, a world full of violence and corruption. That there's more to life, than just duty and death, that one could find love, even in the darkest pits of the Void. She wasn't like any other aristocrats, was not spoiled by richest and instead found the small things in life more pleasant." Specter smiled, as he then looked across the roof, and watched the calm Wrenhaven river. He was doing his best to imagine the person Corvo is describing. Specter felt sympathy to Corvo, he too upset about the events that took away his friend's lover.

"Much like Emily, she craved adventure, and whenever she found the time, she would bring me along whenever she wanted to sneak out from the tower. I'd teach her how to traverse the rooftops, and we'd often spoke about many things concerning each other's lives. She'd often ask for my advice, in which I gave my best input. She would then describe the implications if she followed through on my advice, the advantages and consequences. After the realism, she'd continue in what would happen to the Empire in a more exaggerated way, and would often end it by saying, '…and that's how Corvo Attano destroyed the Empire.'" Corvo laughed at the memory, how often Jessamine said those exact words whenever she asked for his thoughts. It came to the point where Corvo would say it as well, in sync with her. They always laughed, even when the political scene proved fragile and dire. Specter let out an amused huff, it's nice to hear that the former Empress wasn't like any other aristocrat.

"Whenever we weren't talking, we'd be duelling, of course with wooden swords, it was always for fun, and I'd always lose for her sake. But there were times where she'd wanted me to actually try, so she can improve, and I would always help her in that regard. Of course it wasn't very frequent, her duties and our lack of privacy were obstacles for more training. When we did find the time, we'd spent the together, not always having fun with wooden blades." He smiled, a sincere yet sorrowful smile. In other words, a very bittersweet expression.

"She was the one, I loved her so dearly, and I knew that she loved me as much. I would always be by her side, as men would line up to court her, ask her hand in marriage, and she would always deny. We'd often share subtle glances when no one was looking, and she always made time for us, especially when events proved too stressful for her. We would always confine to each other.

"But it wasn't perfect, in the end of the day, she was the Empress, and I was her humble Royal Protector. In public, we could not be with each other, and it always upset her due to the fact. I always had the fear that if anyone found out, it would be the end of her. She expressed her fear of losing me because of the it. But in the end of the day, we loved each other more than we feared the consequences, and Emily is the perfect representation of our love."

Bittersweet, that's the word Specter would use right now. Corvo had all these beautiful memories of the lovely times he spent with the love of his life. Yet in the end, she was gone, and she loved him until her very end. It was a tragic tale, a tale no one should ever go through. Yet beside Specter, is a man who went through it all, with a resolve unmatched, and ended up victorious. Scarred, yet victorious.

Specter patted Corvo on his shoulder. "You and Emily made it out alive, and the Empire is currently resting on the hands of a great Empress. That's what matters now, and Emily will follow her mother's footsteps. Jessamine would be very proud of both of you."

Corvo looked over, an appreciative grin forming as he nodded. Specter nodded back, and removed his hand from Corvo's shoulder. They both looked back, over the city. A comfortable silence amongst the two bearers of the mark, exploiting their rare chance of peace and tranquility.

It was Corvo who broke the silence. "But I do have to admit, I do miss her."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Gardens**

 **Present day**

"I miss you too Corvo, you and my little Emily." Professor Peach muttered to herself, after Specter finished his tale.

The three sat at one of the many benches scattered around the gardens. Before Peach asked about Corvo and Emily, she told Specter about how she was the caretaker of the garden. Many, from staff to the students believe that the garden is one of the highlights here in Beacon, a landmark. They used it as a place of relaxation, and for the many young couples, good scenery. But for Professor Peach, this garden was meant to be her home away from home. The striking resemblance between the garden in Dunwall Tower, and the Beacon Academy's garden was no accident, it reminded Jessamine about her time with Corvo and Emily.

The three just sat in silence, with Jessamine in-between the two other individuals, they gave her the space she needed. It was clear to them how deeply emotional Specter's recounting of a conversation has been on her, as right now, she was hugging herself rather tightly.

"That was as close as I was ever going to get, when it came to knowing who you were. You sounded like a nice woman, a perfect match for Corvo. It was clear by the way he spoke that you left an everlasting impression on him and Emily." He turned to directly face her. "So imagine my surprise when I find you here."

She shook her head. "Enough about me! How are Emily and Corvo!?"

Specter raised a finger. "Actually, not enough about you. How in the Void are you st-"

"Both of you! Enough!" Glynda stood up and now was in front of both individuals. "Jess! What is happening? Why are you talking to him like this?" She looks at Specter. Roughly, she grips onto his shirt and shakes him. "You! What did you do to my friend!? Why is she talking like this!?"

"Glyn! That's enough, stop it! No one is at fault here, please just relax!" Jessamine stands up and places a gentle hand on Glynda, calming the deputy. But she wiggles out of Jessamine's grip, and takes a few steps away from the duo.

"Who are you? What did you do to Jess?" Glynda accuses Jessamine.

Jessamine slowly makes her way towards the bewildered woman. "Glynda, it's still me, it's still the crazy old woman you always knew. Remember all those talks we had, you being the awesome warrior janitor, and me being the crazy mad scientist. Remember?" She brightly smiles at Glynda, reassuring her.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth during all those times? You talk to Specter as if he was an acquaintance."

"Glynda please, you know me, I'm not cruel. Everything we had together, moments, talks and good fun we had were all true. I have never hidden anything from you, anything and everything you ever asked about me is true. The least I have given you are vague responses, please." Glynda still looked skeptical, so Jessamine decided to clear the air. "Glyn, you want to know why I never seek out any man, ever? Why I refused to see anyone, and you thought I was a lesbian?" She briefly chuckled at the memory, with Glynda only smiling for half a second. "That man that Specter spoke about, Corvo Attano, was the only man I have ever loved, and will always forever love. I can't see myself with anyone else, only him, even if he's forever out of my grasp." She points at Specter. "That man here, him being here just proves that Corvo is still out there, that I'm not going insane!" Jessamine began to choke up.

Glynda stared at both Specter and Jessamine, and after a tense moment, Glynda seemed to have calmed. She closed her eyes and took a breath before sighing. She then looked over to Jessamine.

"You promise that you're still Jess, the same Jess who was there for me throughout Beacon, the one I can count on having my back. The one who I…I-I can always confide in."

Jessamine stood still, back straight and everything. A look of determination and sincerity written in her expression, and looked straight at Glynda, right in her eyes. Her hands together and on her heart, she spoke.

"With my life Glyn, always."

With that Jessamine closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms comfortably around Glynda. A couple moments later, Glynda hugged back, head leaning on the older woman's shoulder. It was a nice spectacle of two friends reassuring their friendship, in a beautiful garden. It was like nothing could ruin the moment, like it was impossible to do so.

"Touching."

Well, almost.

"Shut it Specter."

Glynda snarled at the man who witnessed the event. Jessamine just giggled at Glynda's signature seriousness, and removes herself from the hug. She turns to face Specter.

"I apologize for that spectacle. Myself and Ms. Goodwitch has been very good friends over the years, it's actually more sisterly now that I think about it, and we've learned to have each other's back. So learning something like this for her can be a little… much." Jessamine said with a sweet tone and even sweeter smile. She looked like a picture perfect caring mother.

Specter shook his hands. "Not at all, not at all, it's quite alright. I wasn't lying when I said it was touching, it really was." Jessamine smiled and nodded her thanks. Specter stood up. "Okay, now back to business, I know you want to know about your daught-"

"Oh Oum! I nearly forgot! Emily! Corvo! Delilah…" Jessamine gasped, forgetting what happened to her lover and their daughter. The last she remembered of her time in The Isles is when Emily had to let go of her own spirit, in order to obtain Delilah's soul within an effigy. She growled at the mention of Delilah.

"Has been dethroned. The Empire may have been crippled from the coup, now it is just rebuilding… again." Specter quickly mentions the last word.

"Thank Oum." Jessamine says to herself, relief beyond reason.

"Who's Oum?"

"Anyways Specter, aren't we here for a particular reason?" Glynda narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh yes." He faces Jessamine. "What did Ozpin tell you when he wanted you to meet us here?"

Jessamine took a moment to ponder before looking back at Specter. "He said that the school hired a new staff member. Which is strange because all current staff members are informed of new employees, teacher or otherwise. But nonetheless I followed his directions here."

"Oh, so you weren't informed of your task with handling and helping me around the campus."

Jessamine looks confused. "Handling you?" She looks over at Glynda. "What does he mean?"

"Ozpin instructed us to help him adapt to our new world, to get caught up in current events, knowledge, and technology. While also keeping an eye on him, he is marked."

"Marked? Like marked by the Outsider?" She looks over to Specter. "May I see?"

Specter nodded, he raised his left hand, taking off the glove covering it and presenting it to the former Empress. She looks at it with great curiosity, yet with gentle care. A thumb swipes against the mark, and her heart thumps at the touch, recognizing the power within the mark. She continues to look at it, while Specter takes a closer look at the woman before him. She was beautiful, years younger than she actually looks. The peach eyeliner under the edges of her eyes just reinforces her last name, but then it was her eyes that caught his attention. She had heterochromia, two different eye colours. Her right eye was a light shade of blue, while her left eye was… silver. She then looked up at him, and noticed his attention to her eyes.

"Oh, you caught that didn't you." She embarrassingly looks away.

"I don't know why I never caught that earlier, but… how?"

"It's a long story Mr. Specter." She looks over at the sunset, it was clear that it was getting late. "But as of now, it appears we have to rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

Specter too looked at the fading sun over the horizon. "Damn, alright then. If we didn't have that earlier debacle we would've had more time." Specter mumbled the last sentence, which was caught by the disciplinarian.

"Pardon me Specter, but my trust and friendship with a woman I've known for years was at stake because of you!" Glynda angrily accused the man, she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

Specter only raised an eyebrow. "So you doubted years of friendship because of a single man?"

Glynda let out an angry huff as she crossed her arms. "You know the saying Specter. Trust takes years to forge, seconds to destroy, and a lifetime to repair. I wouldn't want that with Jessamine, not after everything we've been through." She then had a somber look as she looked away from Specter.

It wasn't until from the back, Jessamine wrapped her arms around her, that she was taken out of her stupor. "Again, I'm sorry Glyn. I promise you that I have been truthful to you, it's just that I had secrets that I couldn't tell, or even say the partial truth, secrets I knew no one would believe if I ever told them."

"You still haven't told me your secrets."

"I know, that'll be in a later time, for both of you." She looked over at Specter, who still stood over the bench. She separated herself from Glynda, and the woman turned to face her. "Speaking about secrets, you haven't told me about your dreams, your so-called nightmares."

Glynda let out humourless chuckle. "I guess we both have something to confess." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I promise to tell you Jess." She look hesitantly at Specter, who looks back with his eyebrows raised once again. That look is starting to get to her. "I guess you too Specter."

"Wait, strange dreams? What were they about?" Specter asks.

"Specter, really? Haven't you been listening? Another time, this whole thing has been draining for me and I'm sure Jessamine as well." Glynda said, she was exasperated.

Specter just gestured her to calm down. "Yes, yes, I apologize, if that's the case we really should get to bed soon."

Jessamine just smiled at the two. "Come you two, enough teasing each other and let's head back to our rooms. It's the first day of classes for the newest generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses, we have to be well rested as they hopefully are." She beckoned them to follow her, as she led them back to their dormitories. Jessamine walked right beside Glynda, and leaned down to her ear. "You two look cute together."

Glynda responded with a blush and an elbow to the older woman's ribs. Jessamine just laughed at a flustered Glynda.

* * *

" _What do you think it's going to be?"_

" _I always wanted a daughter, a beautiful daughter. I'll teach her how to fight. She'll be able to defend herself from anyone, no matter how skillful."_

 _She giggles. "I wouldn't mind a daughter as well. I'd braid her hair, sow her beautiful dresses that she could wear during the summer, and if you don't mind, I'd teach her some spells as well."_

" _I don't mind, as long as she knows not to cast them in public. But to be honest, having a beautiful daughter with you is magical in itself."_

" _You're so damn cliché, you know that?"_

" _I know, I know, I know. But I'm sure that's what you love about me."_

 _She shakes her head. "Yeah sure, my own drama king as a lover."_

 _He chuckles. "And you'll be my drama queen. You do have your moments you know? Whenever you're committed to something, you speak about it so passionately, enough to get others to join in on whatever you're on."_

 _She smiled brightly at him, but then it falters. She looks away from him, disheartened. He looks worryingly at her. "Are you okay? Is it something I said?"_

 _She shakes her head. "No, no it's not you. It's just…" She paused. "Its just, you speak about how passionate I get when I'm committed, and I couldn't help but think about us."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _She turns around and looks at him. "Us, you have no idea how much you mean to me, how committed I am to you. But are we just lovers? I want to be more than that with you. We have a child on the way and we haven't done anything to solidify… us."_

" _Are you asking me t-"_

 _She kisses him, and after a few tender moments she pulls back. "Yes, I want you to be my husband. I want my child to know that their parents are truly bonded for life, that our love will extend to them."_

 _He's taken back by her words, and was then reminded of his earlier statement. "Marriage, you do know that we need to have it officiated by the Abbe-"_

" _Screw the Abbey! Screw the coven! By the Void, screw society! Us, we… we're supposed to be enemies! We're from two different groups, different people, we're supposed to kill each other, and we almost did! But look at us now, we were supposed to be apart of them, but they were never with us! They never saw any of us as true members, they hated us and we were outcasts to them."_

 _She firmly grabs his hands. "But you… you were there, for me, you always were." She looks directly in his eyes. "I trust you, and love you more than I have ever shown to my sisters and to my own family. I don't care what anyone says, you're my light, and as of this moment, my husband."_

 _He was moved to tears, as a single drop rolled down his cheek. He was speechless, she just poured her heart out for him. The best he could do was grip her hands as firmly as she was to him, and mutter a single phrase._

" _And you are my wife."_

 _She giggles. "You always know how to say something so romantic, and you always have the best timing."_

 _He chuckles. "And I told you, you have your beautiful moments, with a bit of cliché."_

 _She groans. "Ah, shut up and kiss me."_

" _Cliché."_

" _Just kiss me." She demanded._

 _With that, they sealed their bond with a kiss._

* * *

Specter stood behind Ozpin, and next to Glynda, they watched teams RWBY and JNPR be late to class. Glynda looks at her watch while Specter shifts his attention to said watch, and admires how convenient that looks over the pocket watch he has.

"How was your sleep Specter?" Ozpin asks without turning to said man.

"I'm well rested and ready for my first day… of teaching." Specter sounded borderline depressed when it came to the last two words.

"Yes, it sounds quite exciting when you say it like that." Ozpin sarcastically said. "But cheer up Mr. Specter, know that it is up to you to ensure the survival of these current generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses. With you here, their life expectancy shall be far greater than before."

"What about the older Huntsmen and Huntresses?" Specter asks.

"The more experienced ones can defend themselves in any situation. When it comes it non-aura combat, they usually… um… sadly they need to retreat. Hold out as long as they can, find an opening and take it. Live to fight another day, unless you need to go down for the sake of others. The burden of all Huntsmen and Huntresses. Unfortunately, they know how to handle those situations mostly due to experience, not training." A somber look on Ozpin's face tells the whole story. For the Headmaster, he has seen far too many good warriors fall, most of them because they simply did not know how to properly fight in a situation that lacked their aura. One of those great warriors was an excellent, courageous and model Huntress, with beautiful silver eyes. Her daughter now attends his school, now he hopes this assassin can help her avoid her mother's terrible fate.

"That changes today with you Mr. Specter." Ms. Goodwitch finishes answering Specter's question, with the same impassiveness one would expect from the deputy headmistress. That only served to anger Specter.

"Listen you two, I mean no disrespect to this Academy, but I came to this world to combat the Goddess, not to waste time and teach a bunch of kids how to actually fight." Specter didn't yell, but he had a venomous tone that displayed his annoyance.

"Watch your tone Specter! They maybe kids, but they're the future protectors of our world! We might have different motivations but our goals are the same, and who knows, maybe these kids are the key to our success." Glynda spat back, growing even more irritated by the man who was her supposed assistant.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not from this perfect little world of yours." Specter mocked. "Even though I came from a shit hole compared to this place, it's still home. By doing nothing now mea-"

"Specter, enough." With a calm demeanor, two simple words coming from the Headmaster was enough to grab the attention of the deputy and the assassin. Ozpin turned to face him. "For an assassin, you are quite impatient."

Specter shrugged it off and huffed. "I'm patient when it comes to killing people, not talking to them."

Ozpin just closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He remembered the time he had the mark, he was always getting the jobs done as soon as he received them. Bearers of his mark were always wanting to get the job done, always head first. Yet their head-first methods didn't overshadow their agility, as they always were more agile then they appear. More slippery than a bar of soap, more cunning than any other warrior he's known. Being a silver eye was like a naturally Void marked individual, that's why silver eyes were seen as great warriors. The Grimm recognized the greater power of the Void within them, and feared that power. But if one wasn't careful, power corrupts, and it also did to Ozpin.

He looks up to Specter. "While I respect and appreciate your determination and resolve to solve this issue, we simply can't force it. I swear you and Ironwood are more alike than you appear."

"That sounds about right." Glynda slyly replies, getting a growl from Specter.

"Since it seems that you can't wait, you might as well get caught up." Ozpin started walking, with the other two now following. "Specifically on certain events you need to know, since you're joining our inner circle."

"Ozpin…" Glynda started.

"Where're you taking us?" Specter curiously asked.

"To meet Amber."

"You can't be serious Ozpin!" Glynda declares, as she walked up beside the headmaster. "This man literally just arrived here, and you're going to entrust him with information like this!?"

"Hey! I'm not some damn infant or primitive if that's what you're suggesting!"

"I wasn't!"

"Ms. Goodwitch please, Specter here is going to be part of our inner circle. He has powers, abilities and experience that are beyond our world, that we need. We don't need to completely trust him, but we can still take advantage of his presence with us. Sorry for the statement Specter, I mean no offense." Ozpin said as they reached his clock tower.

"I know what the word 'suspicion' means Ozpin, and I get it. But I know that I'm not your enemy, I'm hoping one day that message will get to you." They all walked inside, with Ozpin giving a friendly wave and smile to the receptionist, the response being the same. Grouping up inside an elevator, Ozpin let out a sigh.

"Here's to hoping." The Headmaster said, then the elevator closed.

The ride down was uneventful and awkward, silence reign dominant. Like usual, Specter just looked ahead throughout the whole ride, eyeing the door and the Headmaster in front of the door. Ozpin was relatively calm, as in he knew he wasn't in any sort of danger. Yet he was also stressed, Specter wasn't making any of this easier, with himself doing everything he can to keep the branded assassin from being let loose. Glynda in the other hand was irritated to say the least, Specter was someone who was rather blunt and rude. His determination was something to be admired, she had to admit, his resolve as well. There were a few times where he would calm down and at least attempt to converse with herself. But she knew his type, head strong, has somewhat a semblance of a plan, always improvising on the spot for the current moment and not always thinking about the long-term effect of his actions. She knew that something like this would mean things could get progressively worse if he would always find the quickest solution for a current problem, instead of a solution that solves both current and later events. But there was one thing about Specter that she was more curious than irritated, the only thing that currently annoyed her is that the name 'Specter' sounded really… edgy? To her, it just sounded weird and almost attention grabbing, she had to ask.

"Specter?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you give a proper response, with words?" She emphasized the last two words.

"I'm not one of your students, and you are not my mother."

"Better, anyways, it's about your name. Why are you called 'Specter'?" She practically ignored his earlier statement.

That question certainly took him aback. He remembered only explaining his name once, to a certain Lord Protector. Otherwise no one cares who he was called, just if he could get the job done.

"Yes, now that I think about it, why the name Specter?" Ozpin inquired, while still facing forward, his head slightly turned to the man in question.

It took a few moments for him to remember all the details, but it wasn't a very complicated story to begin with. "Well… um, it's not a very interesting story." Specter tried to shrug it off, but Glynda insisted.

"If I'm going to keep calling you Specter, I might as well know where such a vigilante-like name came from." She wasn't even looking at him.

Specter raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Is that what you think about my name? Well if you insist."

"Where I came from, there was a man… an assassin, who lived in the capital of the Empire, the city of Dunwall. The man led a gang of assassins-"

"A gang of assassins?" The deputy headmistress gasped.

Specter nodded. "Yes, they mainly targeted the aristocracy, you know, assassinate. Anyways, his name was Daud, he was often referred to as 'The Knife of Dunwall.'"

"How does this correlate with your name?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm getting to it. Anyways, it was apparently late into his 'career,' when I started to pop up, outside Dunwall. I just received my powers and I had to live, make money, it didn't help that I was wanted by the ruling religious order, for no apparent reason. I reasoned that it must've been for something I've done prior to my memory wipe. Anyways, I took in jobs, contracts, I was good, and getting better. So they started calling me 'Daud's shadow,' or his 'Echo,' take your pick, I didn't care, I needed the money."

*Ding*

The elevator doors opened, revealing a massive hall, with an excellent architectural design, dimly lit by a green hue. Specter was surprised by the massive room that was hidden way below Beacon Academy, and by the way Ozpin inputted a special code, it was a secret very few knew.

"Where are w-"

"Please continue Specter." Ozpin interrupted.

"I-uh… ok. Um… remember when I said I started making myself known during the later part of Daud's career? Well soon after he vanished, without a trace, yet I was still active. Then people started calling me his protégé, apprentice, I'd clarified I never met the man, so they started calling me his ghost, Daud's ghost, to Daud's specter, then later Specter." They kept walking, passing by two other halls on either side. It was too dark to see where they led, although it made Specter curious about what else is hidden below Beacon.

"Specter seemed to catch on, and soon people just started calling me Specter. Then the rest was hisss…tooor…yyy…" Before him was a contraption, with two pods, control pads in-between the two, and a bunch of metal tubing connecting each part. Inside the left pod, is a beautiful young woman, dressed down to her undergarments, sleeping in an almost comatose-like state. What caught most of his attention was her face, a beautiful face that has been horribly scarred.

"This… is Amber?" Specter cautiously asked.

"Yes, the current Spring Maiden." Ozpin carefully said, looking sadly at the comatose woman. Glynda slightly cringed at the mention of Amber's title.

 _'There's no going back now.'_ Glynda thought, as she replayed Ozpin's exact words in her head. She knew that was the case when they first entered the Vault, but now Ozpin was giving him vital information. Information that not even the councils of each kingdom knew.

"Spring maiden?" Specter asked incredulously.

"Yes, it is quite a tale to tell, but it is something you must know. Unfortunately I cannot ask you a certain question, due to the fact that you are not from around here." Ozpin looked directly at Specter, eye-to-eye. "So I ask you this question instead, you know what a fairy-tale is?"

"What type of question is that? Of course I do."

"Then let me tell you a story from this world."

* * *

"So you're telling me, that four magically gifted Maidens walk this earth, are the keys to the physical embodiments of knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Those four relics can change humanity, and they were gifted by two brother gods who are not residing on this planet?" Specter summarized what Ozpin had explained to him. To Specter, it was quite an information dump, knowing that this world had two gods that were brothers, a wizard giving magical gifts to four Maidens who were named and quite possibly are the embodiments of the four seasons. Luckily, he heard more extravagant tales, a good example is himself, coming from another world, through a sentient alternate dimension that connects multiple realities, and is the source to a dangerous dark art of magic. Quite honestly, his tale seems to make even less sense than Ozpin's fairy-tale.

"Correct." Ozpin said with a nod.

"Is it too much for you to bear?" Glynda asked.

"Am I that exposed?" Specter looks down on himself.

Glynda let out a frustrated sigh. "Not _bare_! I meant _bear_! Like is it too much to handle, you dolt!"

Specter only chuckled to himself. "Don't worry, I know what you meant. But I'm fine, think of it this way, which sounds more crazy? Ozpin's fairy-tale, or who am I, where I came from, and how I got here. Which involves magic, assassins, corruption, and an omnipotent, sentient parallel dimension that I used to get here in the first place." He wore a cocky smile to indicate his wellbeing.

Glynda just huffed, rolled her eyes, and shook her head in disbelief. "Well if I was new to all this, I believe that both are extremely hard to believe. It's just that your story is more over-the-top and more complicated."

The assassin just smiled and shook his head as well. "You're not wrong." He turned his attention back to the headmaster. "That was quite a story, I'll give you that. But where does that leave me? Where do I fit in, I'm certainly an unnatural advantage to you."

"To anyone, actually." Ozpin clarified. "We still don't know if we can completely trust you. But in order to build a trusting relationship, one has to trust something upon the other."

"You trusted him with sensitive information as a start?" Glynda criticised Ozpin.

"This information is the basics for those part of the inner circle Glynda, you know that, you went through it as well." Ozpin calmly clarified to the disciplinarian. He turned to Specter. "In turn, he voluntarily-"

"Begrudgingly." The assassin interrupted the headmaster.

"-accepted to be under our care, and to become a temporary teacher assistant/professor for us. That way, we can build up our trust in you, keep you under our watch, and keep you as an advantage over Salem." Ozpin continued, ignoring Specter's remark.

The assassin only folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You say that I'm such an advantage for you, yet you keep me here, wasting time, time that can be used to get a leg up against the goddess." He countered, seeing if Ozpin has an explanation.

The headmaster responded with a smirk. "I didn't bring you here just to tell you a fairy-tale story." Ozpin walked up to the comatose Amber, placing a gentle hand on the glass, having a sad look. "She was ambushed. Somehow half, if not most, of her powers were stolen through unknown means." He shared a glance with Glynda, before turning to the assassin. "We tried everything, well almost everything, that's what this machine is here for. I'm hoping that you can do something, wake her up, or better yet, find a way to restore her powers."

Specter looked at both professors, both of them giving him expectant expressions. He looked back at the comatose Maiden, he certainly felt bad for the young woman, being critically injured. Then he remembered what Ozpin said about trust, he relented.

 _'I have to let them know that they can trust me, I won't get anywhere close to killing the goddess without their help.'_ Specter thought, as he made his way to the glass. Placing a hand on it, hoping to get some sort of feeling. But alas, he was just touching glass.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Specter said without turning to Ozpin or Glynda. He looked around the strange contraption that Amber was hooked up to. "I can't get anything like this, I need you to open it."

"Can you do anything with the pod closed?" Glynda asked with concern.

Specter shook his head. "Sorry, I can't feel anything from my side with the pod closed." Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait… don't open it yet, maybe I can see something."

Ozpin paused his walk to the control terminals, and looked back at Specter. The assassin looked at the pod, and the woman inside, then closed his eyes.

 _E͝h̶a͜rt͏s͏ ̕da̡ísz̨_

Opening his eyes, it looked as if his eyes was pitch black. No pupil or anything, both his whole eyes were just black, it certainly freaked both professors out. Especially Glynda, who made a move towards her riding crop, but Ozpin stopped her.

"Relax Glynda, it's harmless." Ozpin reassured her.

"It is, don't worry you two. This power just grants me a very enhanced vision, allowing me to see any organisms, valuable items and other things through walls, at a certain radius of course." Specter reaffirmed as he took a step towards the young maiden.

Glynda just narrowed her eyes. "I swear if you're using your abilities for lewd purposes…"

"Outsiders blood! It's called Dark Vision, not peeping tom!" Specter exclaimed, as he then got back to work.

The orange pulses lit up the radius in a orange hue, as the rest of the environment was covered in a dark shade of orange. The professors were highlighted in a dark orange/yellow colour. Their cones of vision were all on him, which gave him a tad bit of anxiety, remembering how he always avoided those exposing vision cones. Looking back at Amber, the image was very different. Amber's highlight was pure white, and was noticeably a tad brighter than any regular highlight. He could tell, as someone who used this power constantly, he recognized the regular colour of a highlighted person. But Amber was different, like mentioned earlier, pure, radiant white. But like a dimmed lightbulb, it looked as if it could've been brighter, like it wasn't completely shining. Specter reasoned that it was most likely due to her stolen powers, according to Ozpin.

There was one part of her that wasn't bright though, and that was the scarring area on her face. It was dark, pitch black dark, a sort of dark energy emanating from that area. It wasn't like the dark energy he was used to, the energy from the Void, it was something else, something from this world.

He blinked again, the dark vision wore off. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and think of his next move. He looked to his right, to Ozpin. He nodded at the Headmaster, hopeful he knew what it meant.

"What did you see?" Glynda asked, as the Headmaster moved to the terminal.

Specter looked at her. "She's definitely something, alright. Her highlight is a different colour, very bright and white, although it could be brighter. My guess is that; it's what Ozpin said, some of her power is gone."

"Anything else?"

"Somethings up with her scars, a type of darkness that isn't from the Void. But in general, she's something I don't know, I'm not familiar with this type of magic."

The pod hissed open as the door swung up. There laid the Fall Maiden. Specter slowly approached the her.

"Be carefully with her." Glynda said.

"I don't harm the unarmed, unless they provoke me. An unconscious woman can't provoke me." The assassin reaffirmed her.

"Unless they wake up." The Headmaster said.

Specter nodded. "Unless they wake up." He repeated.

Now standing right before the Maiden, he could sense something oddly familiar. It was so small, so insignificant, that he could've easily not have noticed. But taking his time with his slow movements allowed him to pick up on it. That's when he heard it. It was deathly silent in the vault, as the three were the only individuals there, because of it, he heard… them?

Tiny yet incoherent whispers. The silence only made it creepier.

"Do you hear that?" Specter whispered to the professors.

"Hear what?" Glynda whispered back.

"The quiet whispers." He responded.

"I don't hear anything." Glynda said. Specter looked at Ozpin, but the Headmaster only shook his head. "If you're trying to scare us-"

"No, I'm not." His tone was dead serious, and Glynda only gave him a nod.

Specter looked back at Amber, and decided to ignore the whispers for now. He moved forward, gently cupping Amber's left hand. At the touch, he felt the power, it wasn't the power of the Void, he knew if he were to touch the other hand, he would've felt the same thing. The sensation of her power was like an even more powerful version of an arcane bond. Specter knew based on the story of the four Maidens, that the wizard gifted these four young woman with these powers. With that in mind, it made sense that it'd feel similar to an arcane bond, just minus the Void magic.

"Arcane bond, but without the Void, interesting."

"You really need to give us an in-depth description of your powers, and what you know." Glynda deadpanned to Specter.

He nodded. "Yes, I can do that. With the help of Jessamine as well, she must know it too."

"Speaking about Jessamine… Ozpin?" Glynda turned her glare to the Headmaster.

Ozpin just sighed. "I know, I have a lot of explaining to do. We can all do that on another date."

"We might as well do it on the same day we talk to Jessamine about everything that's been hidden. That is certainly going to be… interesting." Specter suggested, as he continued to look at Amber.

"That sounds about right, and yes, interesting… yet exhausting." Glynda was already stressed to begin with. With secrets being uncovered, along with a new school year, on top of that is the threat of Salem, stress was an understatement for the disciplinarian.

Specter moved his touch up the arm, and now towards the scar. But as he got closer, he realized that the whispering was getting louder. It was still incoherent, the whispering sounding like various young girls, all speaking a creepy language. A language that somehow sounded familiar. Speaking about familiar, that earlier familiar sensation he felt, suddenly grew as well, and worry started to flood his system.

 _'What the fuck is happening?'_ Specter thought to himself. His hand was nearing the scar, millimeters away. As he was about to touch it, at the very last millisecond, he realized what that familiar sensation was.

It was a small trace of magic… from the Void. Too small to be easily detected.

But it was too late, he already felt her skin.

He was blinded by white.

* * *

White, blinding white, that was what he was greeted with when he opened his eyes. He was standing in a endless void of white. Looking around, he couldn't see Ozpin, nor Glynda, nor the machine with Amber in it. But he did see something… actually, he did see someone.

In front of him, was a woman. A beautiful young woman. She had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless white shirt, along with a matching skirt, a blue crystal on her upper chest. She had a gentle smile, and had her arms hovering by her side, as if waiting to give a hug.

But Specter knew something was up, and was now in a ready stance.

"Avery's gone, and you're here. I couldn't feel Avery's gaze on me, so I knew something had happened."

"Who's Avery?" Specter asked, the woman ignored him. A lot of people were ignoring him lately.

"I knew you'd be here, I wanted to see you. Luckily... it worked out." Her smile turned devilish, as she started to approach Specter at a steady pace.

The assassin stood his ground in response. "Stay where you are." Specter enunciated each word in a demanding tone.

Her smile only grew. It wasn't a toothy, creepy smile, it was a smile that embodied the word sinister. She started to quicken her pace.

"Help me finish the job." She said. With that, she began to change. Her skin turning deathly pale, eyes red with black pupils, purple veins creeped out from the sides of her face, her hair tangled itself into a bun with six offshoots. A black diamond appeared on her forehead, and her outfit changed into dark robes. She was now sprinting towards him.

Acting quickly, Specter summoned his twin-bladed knife. It formed on his right hand, he readied to strike once she was close. The deathly woman was now nearing, he raised the blade up to his left, ready to strike the charging woman diagonally, but all of a sudden, he felt two hands holding onto his strike, but didn't see any hands holding him back. Looking back up, she was now too close. Raising both her hands, ready to strike him with her sharp nails, she swung. At that very moment, he suddenly felt a hand wipe across his eyes, and his vision went dark.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he realized he was back in the vault, and in the same position he was when he encountered the scary charging woman. His blade raised, when he looked up, he realized who he was about to strike. Amber was right in front of him, and he also realized why he felt two invisible hands holding him from striking. Glynda stood in-between the two, her right hand had a black icky substance.

The deputy headmistress pushed Specter away, with that she swung her icky filled hand down, the substance whipped to the ground. Everyone watched the substance to see what it would do, and were rewarded with the sight of it forming into a spider-like creature. White bone plates formed, red markings appeared to glow, and it's eyes started glowing red as well. It was a Grimm.

Doing everyone a favour, with the twin-bladed knife, Specter used Void strike against the arachnid.

*WOOSHING*

A pulse arc of cyan swung from the blade, critically hitting the spider, leaving it now dissipating.

There was a silence in the room, everyone trying to make sense of what had happened. Ozpin broke the silence.

"What weapon is that?"

"What the fuck happened!?" Specter didn't hear Ozpin, and looked at the two professors.

Ozpin took his attention away from the weapon and turned to Specter. "Um… I'm not entirely sure, it was all of a sudden. But once you touched the scar, you violently flinched away from Amber, taking a few steps back. That's when we saw that black substance blinding your eyes."

"You looked around, as if you were confused. You were looking ahead towards Amber, and spoke to her. Saying 'Who's Avery,' and 'Stay where you are.' Were you talking to Amber?" Glynda continued, looking very cautiously at Specter.

The assassin just looked at her, and at Amber, still in the same position as she was before. Then he put events into order. He felt some of the Void magic within Amber's scar, then the hallucination of the woman, her charge at him, and him waiting to strike her back, only for him to almost kill Amber. He knew what had happened.

"Ozpin…" He looked at the Headmaster"... Amber was booby trapped…" He looked at the comatose young Maiden, then back at Ozpin. "… for me."

Ozpin was taken aback, looking surprised and shocked. "What?" He did a double take between Specter and Amber. "What do you mean? What did you see?"

"Someone knew I'd check up on Amber. Whoever attacked her also planted some sort of charm on her scar, a touch of Void magic, that activated when I touched the scar. Then that woman appeared…"

"What woman? You mean Amber?" Glynda interrupted.

Specter shook his head. "No, she was about Ozpin's height. Blonde hair, sky blue eyes, white dress like apparel, blue sapphire or some sort of blue crystal on her upper chest."

Ozpin was shocked to say the least, he knew who Specter was talking about. A secret that he only kept to himself. He couldn't reveal it, not now, and hopefully not ever. He moved on.

"Anything else?"

"She mentioned something about a man name Avery, and about me finishing the job. Her appearance change, deathly pale skin, red eyes, black robes. She started charging at me, I was about to defend myself until…"

"I stopped you." Glynda interrupted Specter. She understood what happened and nodded. "That was Salem you just saw, or in your case, the goddess. Using you to kill Amber."

"Finish the job..." Specter reiterated, he then realized he still had the blade out, and sheathed it. The blade disappearing in many shards. "Anything else happened?" He asked.

Glynda nodded. "Yes, I managed to get the black substance off your eyes, I'm now sure that it was the source your hallucination."

There was a pause between the three, unable to think of a way to continue. "So… that was the goddess, sure is a seductress."

"Seriously?" Glynda had an expression of disbelief.

"I wasn't implying anything, it was an observation. Anyways, if that's who she is, I don't think she'll be too complicated to kill." The assassin shrugged.

"Don't be fooled by what you see, she's much more resilient then she looks Specter." Ozpin warned the man.

"Ozpin, I didn't say that it'll be hard, I never underestimate." Specter turned to Amber. "By the way, I didn't see her, just Salem. And about her condition, I can't do anything about it. Her magic is different than mine, if only her powers came from the Void, I could possibly make contact with her in the Void. Other than that, I can't do anything to help her wake up, or get her powers back. I'm sorry."

Ozpin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "At least we tried, thank you Specter for your assistance."

Specter felt bad for the lack of help he offered, he understood that a young woman's life was in the line, with Ozpin doing his best to treat her, manage the school and fight Salem. "If there's anything else I can do, just inform me. Other than that, I'll see what else I can do. Maybe some bone charms or runes may help her recover or something."

Ozpin nodded. "Thank you, as long as you don't curse her, or any sorts."

"Yes, I'll stay away from corrupted bone charms, maybe even use corroded bone charms."

"Corroded bone charms?" Ozpin asked.

Specter hummed. "They're powerful bone charms, only down side is that they have a limit number of uses, then they disintegrate."

*Beep, beep*

Glynda's scroll sounded off, a notification. She pulled it out and activated it. Looking down, she then turned to the assassin. "Specter, our first class starts in ten minutes, we have to be on our way."

Specter completely forgot that it was the first day of classes today. With that he slightly twitched and motioned her to move. "Oh um… lead the way I guess."

With a nod, she turned on her heel, and went down the hall. Specter started to follow, but looked back. "You coming Ozpin?"

"Sadly no, I have to make sure Amber is well. You go to class." Ozpin was about to turn, as was Specter, before he remembered. "Oh, and Specter!" The assassin looked back at the Headmaster. "Your name, we can't let the student body call you Mr. Specter, the name is too suspicious. I've already picked out a name for you to go by, and informed the staff."

Specter did not like this. "Seriously? You didn't consult with me about this?"

Ozpin just continued. "Glynda will give you the details." With that, Ozpin faced Amber, and looked over her.

Reaching the elevator, the doors closed, the two individuals waiting to reach the ground level. Specter sighed at the question. "What's my new name?"

"John Doe."

* * *

He was tired. Mentally exhausted from the day's events. He had two classes today, a second year and a fourth year class. With them being experienced already, he'd soon be participating more in class. But for today he was just introduced to the classes, and observed their fights and tactics. The exhausting part was when he begun the basics of non-aura combat, which ultimately was the basics of fighting in general. What made it exhausting was how overly reliant they all were in their auras, they wouldn't last a second when it was all gone.

Now he was just walking, it was almost nine in the evening, all he wanted was fresh air. He told Glynda that he was out for a walk, but even in his time alone, he felt her green eyed glare on him. He knew how to stalk prey, she wasn't doing a best job at it, he knew that she knew that she wasn't doing her best. In the end, he just sighed, she wants him to know that she has her eye on him.

Walking along the landing pads, he finds an ordinary, yet curious sight. What he recognized as an Airbus, was still on a pad, with what he recognized as several Beacon maintenance workers all getting in. A few of them were loading what looked to be crates into the ship. Curious in what they're doing at such an hour, he approached them.

A Faunus man was casually carrying a crate into the Airbus. Dropping the crate to its desired location, he turned to retrieve another, but was met with the sight of Specter.

"OH OUM!" He exclaimed, falling on his ass and almost knocking down a few crates. He looked up to find Specter holding out a hand for him. The Faunus accepted. "Ah… umm, thanks?"

"What are the maintenance workers doing here in such a late hour?" Specter got to the point.

"Oh um, you don't know?" It took a moment for the man to realize who he was speaking to. "Oh Oum I forgot! You're the new professor here right? Professor um… Doe right? I'm sorry, I forgot you're new here."

"Get to the point."

"Sorry! Oh um… some maintenance workers don't actually live here in Beacon, they did offer us residences here on campus, but we have families to return to in Vale. So this Airbus takes us all back to Vale every night at nine." The clearly dog Faunus explained.

"Really? That's… enlightening." Specter rubbed his chin, thinking about it.

"Ah I don't know, it's just standard procedure. I have a wife and kid to take care of back home." The man shrugged. Then they both heard footsteps coming from deeper in the bus. From there another man popped up, a human.

"Hey Will! Come on man, this ship's about to go!" The man exclaims, then disappears.

"Coming!" He looks at Specter. "Sorry sir… but, um-"

Specter interrupted him. "I should be the one apologizing, I disturbed you. Go on, you have a family waiting for you, mister…"

"Cache!" The man quickly said. "Wilford Cache sir!"

Specter padded him on the shoulder, and exited the ship. Minutes later, he was standing away from pad, watching to ship take off and head towards Vale.

Walking back to the dormitories, he couldn't help but think about that ship. Every night, it would make the trip back to Vale, he knew it wasn't a very long trip, maybe ten to fifteen minutes to cross the massive lake. But the fact that it's a daily trip to Vale, he couldn't help but wonder what he could use it for. He couldn't just sit by in Beacon while his enemies grew in strength, especially the fact that the goddess knows of his presence here. He has to take advantage of everything he can get his hands on, he can't waste time. Vale is the best place to start getting some answers, hopefully he'll find something pertaining to Salem's plan, hopefully he could stop it before anything could happen. All he had to do, was to sneak out.

 _'Thank you Wilford.'_ He mental thanked the Faunus man.

Passing near the library, he saw a determined little rosebud hefting a lot of books to her dormitory. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable girl, wobbling with a tower of books. A part of him wanted to help her, but the other part of him, his mischievous side, wanted to see if she would trip.

She did.

It was funny.

He laughed.

* * *

Even the coffee she received from Weiss wasn't enough to keep her awake. The moment Weiss returned to the dorm, went into their bathroom, changed, returned and promptly fell asleep on her bed, Ruby was down right bobbing her head in a trance between the conscious world and dreamland. The moment she heard her partner's soft breath, indicating her fast asleep, Ruby followed her lead, with her books and papers still on her bed.

She opened her eyes, and found herself still in her dorm, yet she felt, weightless. Also she felt like she was in a daze, it was an odd feeling, one she can't property place. She looked over to the other beds, and found them completely empty. She panicked.

"I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" Quickly getting down, she rushed to the door to check on JNPR, to see if they were in their room, hoping her team just left for something else other than class. But upon opening the door, she knew that she must be dreaming.

A grey dreamscape, floating platforms of this crystalline rock material. A gust of wind, it felt like she was in the middle of a storm, an eternal storm. Looking around, she saw fragments of Beacon floating about, looking where she came from, it was the same for her room. It just looked whole in the inside. It's cold, freezing, her pajamas are not ideal for where she's currently at.

She suddenly felt empty, both inside and out. Breathing out, she saw her breath, she hugged herself for some semblance of warmth. She couldn't feel her aura, she was vulnerable, she was scared.

It wasn't until she saw something that made her feel little bit better. A ghostly blue image of a deer. It looked at her with curious eyes, it started to gently walk up to her unafraid, Ruby felt compelled to walk up towards the deer. Now close enough, the deer nuzzled her neck, comfortably rubbing it's head on her. Ruby giggled and petted the deer, she felt much better than before.

"Nice deer." She happily said. After a minute of playtime, Ruby felt better, she wasn't that scared now, but she also felt safer. The deer moved back, it turned and started to run away. She was surprised at the sudden move, and reached out to the deer, hoping for it to come back. Once it was a decent distance away, the deer looked back at Ruby, one of its ears flicking. With its head, it gestured Ruby to follow.

"Okay, lead the way deery." With that, they both traversed the frightening dreamscape. Jumping and walking from one stony platform, to another. She passed by fragments of what she recognized as buildings from Beacon. But not only from Beacon, from Vale as well, and from Patch too. It was so strange, so mystical, floating fragments of things she recognized, along with the crystalline stone, it all felt so surreal. Yet everything felt too real as well, it's was too odd for her that she'd soon get a headache if she extensively thought about it.

After five minutes of following the ghostly deer, the spectral animal sudden picked up the pace, and sprinted ahead of Ruby. Effectively ditching the poor fifteen year old.

"Wait for me!" Ruby now quicken her pace, going as fast as possible without the use of her semblance. She was worried that a Grimm or monster would spot her and chase her. Climbing onto a stone platform, she realize the only way forward was down, the platforms leading down as if they were a large staircase. But at the very bottom, her heart sunk.

A figure, looking away from her, next to the figure was the deer. The figure had its hand out to the deer, gently petting the animal. But what made Ruby pause was what the figure was wearing.

An all too familiar white cloak.

"Mom?" Ruby choked out through the now freely flowing tears.

The figure turned around, pulling down its hood. Ruby was taken aback by how the figured looked. It definitely looked like her mother, but her body was made up of stony shards, the shards looked exactly like the rocky material that makes up the floating platforms. But nonetheless, it looked like her mother, the only thing that wasn't stony on her mother was her cloak.

The figure looked up at Ruby, a gentle yet emotional smile on her. She looked as if she was tembling, like she was ready to cry. With a voice filled with joy, sorrow and a mix of other emotions, the figure spoke in an motherly tone Ruby recognized.

"My little rosebud."

That was the final straw for Ruby. She started to climb down to reach her mother. She didn't care about herself, she didn't care if she got hurt on the way down, at the very last platform was her mother. Her mother, the one who baked the most delicious cookies, the one responsible for Ruby's cookie addiction, the one who'd always comfort her, tell her the most adventurous tales of Huntsmen and Huntresses, the Grimm slaying bad-butt mom. The mom that was unfairly taken away from her at a young age. The mother who she still talks to, but at her own gravestone. Who wouldn't be ecstatic to see their loving mom?

Running up to her mother, Ruby jumped up to her, wrapping her arms around her mother. Summer returning the gesture, tightly hugging her own daughter, afraid of losing her again.

"Mom! Mom… mom, mom, mom!" Ruby quietly mumbled, openly sobbing at this point. She couldn't believe this, it was her mom. She felt exactly like her, her motherly soothing presence, she smelled like fresh cookies and roses, a signature for Summer. The way she hugged her back, it felt too real, as if Ruby was her younger self, hugging her mother. The only difference was how she felt, Ruby could feel the individual shards of stone, as if she was touching sand. But it wasn't by any means painful, which only made her hug her mother even more tightly.

"My little rosebud! I missed you so much!" Summer exclaimed, hugging her own daughter that more tightly. It was her daughter, a daughter she thought she'd never see ever again. She'd cherish this moment until they can hopefully meet again.

"Please, please, please, please, please, its really you, isn't it?" Ruby begged, she couldn't help it. She couldn't handle the fact that this was a dream. She wanted her mother to be right here, right now.

"Its me Ruby, it really is me." Summer reassured her daughter. She ran her fingers through Ruby's short hair, calming the little rose down from her sobs. It didn't help that she too was tearing up, even though she wasn't physically capable of doing so.

The sweet moment lasted a couple minutes, but alas, some things must come to an end.

"Ruby…" Summer said while slightly separating herself from her daughter. "… listen to me, we don't have much time, you're gonna wake up soo-"

"I don't want to wake up! Not without you!" Ruby begged her mother.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I'm so, so, so very sorry my little rosebud. But you know that can't be, as much as either of us wants it to be. Soon, you have to wake up, whether we like it or not." Summer places a hand on Ruby's cheek, gently caressing the little reaper's cheek. She used a thumb to wipe away some of the tears. "Just know, that I'm always thinking about you, Yang and Tai. I love you all, so very much…" She started to stumble her words, her tone was thick with emotion. "Stay safe out there Ruby, it's a dangerous road up ahead, please, and take care of your sister and father as well, okay?"

Ruby didn't know what to say. She certainly didn't want her mother to leave, but she knew that she was right. A part of her wanted to deny this, and hug her mother even more tightly, so she wouldn't leave. Eventually, her logical side took hold of her, she knew that her mother was right.

"Okay…" She just said as she nodded, unable to trust her voice to form any coherent words. She hugged her mother once again, Summer returning the gesture. This time, it was only a quick hug, as Summer needed to tell Ruby something important.

Separating herself, she looked at her daughter. "Ruby, listen, I need to tell you something." Ruby looked up at her with tearful eyes. "See this doe?" Summer asked as the ghostly deer from earlier stood next to them. Ruby nodded. "I need you to do yourself a favour, okay sweetie?" Ruby was concerned, she stared more intently at her mother.

"Trust the doe, okay? Trust him."

"What?" Ruby was confused, she didn't know what Summer meant.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll understand once you see what I mean. But trust the doe okay?"

"Trust the doe."

"Trust him, trust the doe."

"Trust him, trust… Doe."

* * *

"Ruby? Ruby! Ruby are you alright? Wake up!"

Ruby heard a familiar yet distant voice call out to her. Groggily opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of her older sister, Yang Xiao-Long.

"Oh good, you're awake. You okay Ruby? You were crying in your sleep." Yang said with concern for her younger sister. Ruby turned to Yang, confusion clear in her eyes. She brought a hand up to her eyes, and indeed there she felt the wetness from her tears.

Her face scrunched up, she tried to remember why she was crying. She then remembered her strange, vivid dream last night. The scary dreamscape she woke up in, the ghostly blue deer that she petted and became friends with, traversing the plane by following the deer, meeting her mo-

Ruby paused, remembering her own mother. She shook her head, trying to focus, but then she actually did remembered being there with her mother. Her smell, her presence, her comforting arms.

 _'It can't be a dream! It was too real!'_ Ruby mentally cried out, but alas she was here, with her loving sister and new team.

Unable to cope with it, new tears started leaking from her eyes, her frown deepened and she looked at Yang. Wanting immediate comfort, she threw her arms around her older sister, and hugged her tightly.

"Yang!" She called out to her. Yang returned the gesture, and hugged the small reaper tightly. The two sister stood there, with the rest of the team looking at the scene. Smiling slightly because of the sisterly bond that the two shared. But their smiles faltered at what the rosebud said.

"I miss her Yang, I miss mom…" Ruby buried her head in the crook of Yang's neck, hugging her older sister even more tightly. At the mention of Ruby's mother, Yang was instantly flooded with the memories of Summer, super mom to her, and Yang's true mother figure as well. She tightened her hug with Ruby, as tears welled up in her eyes as well. Doing her best to convey all the emotions into her gesture, letting Ruby know that she too missed Summer, and that she'll always be there for her sister. No matter what, because that's what families do, be there for them through anything, thick and thin.

"Me too Ruby, I miss her too." Yang calmly said, hoping her voice was enough to cheer up her younger sister.

The two sisters stood there, with Ruby softly sobbing, and Yang trying her best to comfort her, without breaking down herself. Blake and Weiss shared a glance, they couldn't help but feel sympathetic to their young leader. They too loved their mothers very deeply.

* * *

"Stir it well Mr. Doe." Professor Jessamine Peach said to the new teacher assistant. The two were sitting across from one another in the cafeteria, they were about to have lunch after creating something that brought annoying memories to the former Empress.

Before this, Specter approached Jessamine before her class started, the period before lunch. They briefly spoke about their time in The Isles, but eventually class had to start. Before exiting, Jessamine offered to show him how to make a certain useful tool during combat, inspired heavily by her time as an Empress.

Now at lunch time, the former Empress was teaching the assassin how to make a fuel equivalent of the Bottle Street Gang's flame breath. Using fire dust and other household chemicals, she luckily found the perfect formula to produce an equivalent and slightly more powerful flame breath. She called her concoction 'Dragonsbreath Bile.'

"Where the Void did you find the time to formulate something like this?" Specter said as he stirred the concoction.

"Actually, I had a lot of time in my hands. I was born here in Remnant." Jessamine looked sadly away.

"Born here?" Specter inquired.

The former Empress titled her head side-to-side. "Well when it comes to the specifics, I was actually reborn, with the memories of my time as Empress." She paused, remembering the first few years as a infant, crying not because she was hungry or uncomfortable, but because she missed Corvo and Emily. She thought this was a twisted Fate at the hands of a cruel Outsider. "It wasn't easy."

"I'm sorry to hear." Specter said as he continued to stir. There was an awkward silence between them, only hearing the ambient sound of the populating cafeteria around them. Specter broke it, he chuckled. "You have no idea how much I actually appreciate you being here. Someone who knows where I came from… someone familiar."

Jessamine giggled. "Indeed, and I appreciate you being here as well. A lot of time in my life, I legitimately thought that my time in Dunwall was nothing but a tragic dream. I desperately wanted to know that Emily and Corvo were real. Then you came along…" She paused, closing her eyes and smiled. A expression of relief. "… I should be thanking you."

Specter shook his head. "I guess we should be thanking each other."

"Hi Specter!" A familiar high pitch voice sounded off to his right, looking over he was greeted with the sight of Team RWBY. All of them had trays filled with food in their hands.

"Oh um… hello girls. Can we help you?" Specter politely asked.

"This is where we usually sit Specter." Yang chimed in, looking curiously at what Specter was stirring.

"Oh, so you girls are aware of his weird real name huh?" Jessamine asked the girls.

"Yup! I don't think it's weird, I think it's pretty cool!" Ruby adorably answered the older woman.

"Real name? What do you mean Professor Peach?" The heiress asked the older woman.

"Wait, wait, wait, back up." Specter said as he paused the stirring and looked at the brawler. "Usually sit? It's only been a day of school."

"We sat here yesterday." Blake responded, answering Specter's inquiry.

"Oh, okay, you want us to move?" Specter asked.

"Nah it's cool, we can sit with ya guys." Yang shrugged.

"Ruby's team leader, wanna find another table?" Weiss asked her team leader.

Ruby shook her head. "No it's good, we can sit next to Specter." With that, RWBY sat next to the assassin. With Blake sitting the furthest away, pulling out a book, reading and eating at the same time. Yang sitting next to her, eating her food without mercy. Weiss sitting next to the brawler, looking at the blond with disgust and disappointment, mostly the latter. Finally Ruby sat next to the assassin, looking curiously at the concoction that Specter continued to stir.

"Aw, no love for the old Dust specialist?" The former Empress pouted.

Blake peered out of her book. "Actually, that's where team JNPR usually sits. They should be arriving soon." She went back to reading.

"Yay company!" Jessamine did a small cheer.

"Aren't you professors supposed to be supervising the cafeteria?" Weiss asked the two professors.

Specter shook his head. "Not today, we're here on lunch break. Today is supposed to be for one Professor Dooley." Specter looked over to the small scene happening across the cafeteria. They all turn to find a cafeteria table split in half, Professor Free looking shocked and sorrowful at the broken table, and Professor Goodwitch scolding the short, sunglass wearing professor. "Poor man." Specter added.

They all turned back to the table. "Professor Peach?" Weiss called to the older woman. She looked at the heiress. "What did you mean when you said that we knew Specter's real name?"

"Oh, well, you all call him Specter, yes?" The older woman asked the girls.

Weiss looked at the man. "Your real name is Specter? I thought that's what people called you, and what you wanted us to call you."

Specter shrugged. "Well, when you're amnesiac, you have some creative liberty when it comes to names."

That caught the girls' attention. "You don't remember?" Yang asked. Blake looked at him with curious yet suspicious eyes.

"You forgot your name?" Ruby asked.

"Can we name you!?" Her older sister asked.

"What are you? Five? He's not a baby!" Weiss scolded the brawler.

"Hey, I just wanted to know, and it was worth asking." Yang returned to mercilessly attacking her food.

"Anyways, so since he works here now-" Jessamine was interrupted.

"Cho urk ere ow?" Yang muttered with a full mouth. She promptly received an elbow from her partner, without taking her eyes off her reading material. Taking the hint, she swallowed her food and spoke. "You work here now?"

Specter hesitantly nodded. "Yes I do. Ozpin called in a favour and now I have to work here for the time being. I'm Professor Goodwitch's teacher assistant."

"So you're Goodwitch's lapd-" Blake took the initiative, with a fork and broccoli, she shoved it in Yang's mouth.

Specter knew where she was going and just sighed. "Basically…"

"Anyways… since Specter has a job now, Ozpin deemed his name too… inappropriate? I'm not entirely sure, but he needed a new name. Its now John Doe." Jessamine finally finished.

Specter just snorted. "It's a bit twisted in my opinion. Give the damn amnesiac a placeholder name, Ozpin sure has a sense of humour."

"You sure seem cranky there John, why don't I get us some lunch?" Jessamine teased and gave him a small smile as she suggested for food.

Specter paused his stirring and gave her a nod. "You are too kind Ms. Peach."

Jessamine started to walk away before she turned to him. "By the way, you're done stirring, just let it simmer for a few minutes and it'll be good." With that she headed to the kitchen.

Alone with RWBY, Specter just sat there, studying the concoction he was making. Then he remembered something he needed to tell the girls. He turned to them. But before he could, Ruby spoke to him.

"Is your name really John… D-D-Doe?" She hesitantly said.

Specter nodded. "That's my temporary name, it isn't by any means my real name." Ruby looked away from him, looking a bit frightened and bewildered. "Is everything alright Ms. Rose?"

She gave him a shaky nod. "Ye-Yeah, I'm okay…" She certainly didn't sound well.

Specter looked at her team. "Is your team leader well?"

Yang answered. "She had a really bad dream last night. She was really shaken by it."

Specter understood. "Ah, I see." He looked at the petite team leader, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Ruby, I'm sure it was nothing. It's just a bad dream, okay? If I remember anything about you, it's that a bad dream can't get you down, you're the sweet, little yet kind girl, the embodiment of happiness." Specter wasn't sure why, but he felt strangely compelled to comfort the little girl. A part of him did hate seeing children sad or cry, he doesn't know why, it just felt dreadful to him.

Ruby looked up at him, she saw his sincere smile. With that, and what he said, maybe trusting him wasn't a bad call. Feeling much better, she spoke to him with a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you."

Specter gave Ruby a firm nod, and was about to turn away to look at his chemical compound. But suddenly, he remembered something he needed to tell the girls.

"By the way, girls." They faced him, minus Blake. "Ms. Belladonna, are you listening?" She gave him a nod without turning away from her reading material, but turning a page instead. "Okay, girls, you can call me Specter when we're not in the presence of other students, okay? It's just personal information, that's why. When there are other people around, it's Mr. Doe or Professor Doe, got that?"

"Yup!"

"Understood."

"Loud and clear!"

Blake nodded.

"By the way Specter, our next period is combat class with Ms. Goodwitch, are you responsible for a certain curriculum in the course?" The heiress asked him. Specter nodded.

"Yes, hopefully you girls can withstand it."

"Withstand it?" Ruby repeated.

"Yes, it's non-aura combat."

That caught the attention of the hidden Faunus, she turned her attention to him. "Non-aura combat?"

Specter once again nodded. "Correct. Every student here heavily relies on their auras, knowing that it won't keep them fighting forever. It'll run out once you take enough hits, then what? Survive as long as you can and retreat? That's where I come in, teach you ways to survive without aura, how to properly fight without aura."

"I see…" Weiss said, as she returned to her meal. Specter could sense the trepidation from these girls, confirming his assumption of them overly relying on their auras as well. Especially from the petite rose.

"Yes, that means no aura, no semblances, and for you Ms. Xiao-Long, no temper tantrums." Specter couldn't help but poke a little fun.

"Temper tantrums? Why you-" With crimson eyes, she stood up, but was stopped by Ruby.

"Yang don't! He was just teasing! We don't want another club incident!" Ruby attempted to calm down the brawler.

Putting the book down, Blake turned to the two sisters, specifically at Yang. "Club incident, you mean Junior's club? You were the one who wrecked that place?" Blake asked her partner.

Her eyes turned back to lilac, and she turned to Blake. "Um… hehe, yeah?"

"Why would you wreck a club?" Weiss incredulously asked.

"Yeah… I needed information too." Blake mumbled.

"Oh really? Sorry there Blakey, Xiong didn't give me what I wanted to know." Yang gave a sheepish smile.

Now the tidbits of details were enough for Specter to know from experience, what Yang was talking about. From a club to seeking information, through deduction he knew who this Xiong person was, and he's dealt with people like him, many times.

"Wait…" Specter spoke out, getting the girls' attention. "This Xiong guy, is he an information broker?"

"What's that?" Yang asked.

Blake shook her head. "Not really, an information broker is like a big corporation job, Xiong is more of the guy who knows the word on the street. Why'd you want to know?"

"Just curious." Specter simply said as he returned to observing his concoction. But he couldn't help but wonder. "Did you really destroy the club?" He turned to Yang.

She groaned. "Why'd you guys keep asking me? Is it that hard to believe that I can wreck a whole place?"

"We're not doubting you if that's what you're wondering. We're wondering why you did it in the first place." Blake clarified.

"Cause he didn't give me the information I needed, duh!" Yang said in a 'matter-in-fact' tone.

"That doesn't mean you can trash his whole joint." Weiss scolded.

"Hey, he was hitting on me too! And hey, Ruby demolished a whole rooftop a couple nights ago!" Yang shifted the limelight to the girl currently eating cookies.

"You destroyed a whole rooftop?" Specter asked.

Ruby dropped her cookie and raised her arms to defend herself. "I didn't! I swear, it was some woman who help Torchwick escape! Ask Ms. Goodwitch, she helped me that night!"

Yang calmed her down. "Don't worry sis, we're not blaming ya, you did get a scholarship and entered Beacon two years earlier than you were supposed to."

"You fought Torchwick? So were you the one who stopped that robbery the night before we arrived at Beacon?" Blake asked Ruby, to which the rose nervous laughed.

"You two sure do get in a lot of trouble." Specter noticed it was the two sisters who caused all this mayhem.

"I agree." Weiss gave a criticizing glare at both her teammates. "Well at least in Ruby's case, she stopped a string of robberies happening every now and then in those Dust shops. My family's been losing lien here in Vale because of it!"

Unbeknownst to the girls, Specter was gathering convenient information. Knowing there was a supposed string of robberies taking place in Vale, and the most valuable; a man who knows the local underworld news. This, along with last night's discovery of a way to Vale at night, just further solidified his plan.

But oblivious to the group, Team JNPR were already sitting across from them, and eating their lunches. With them, Professor Peach had her lunch and slid a sandwich to Specter. Ruby first noticed their sister team.

"Eeeekkk! You guys are already here? When did you guys get here?" Ruby pointed at the individual members of JNPR.

"A couple minutes ago, you guys were deep in conversation about how Yang wrecked a club for horrible reasons." Pyrrha happily replied. Earning a groan from the brawler.

"Oh, hey! You must be Professor Doe." Jaune started, he begun to introduce himself. "My name is Jaune Arc, I'm the team leader of team JNPR. This is Pyrrha Nikos, my partner."

"Hello there!" The champion gave him a sweet wave.

"That's Nora Valkyrie over there." He point at the energetic orange haired girl.

"Please to meet ya!" Nora exaggeratingly waved at the man.

"Last but not least is her partner, Lie Ren." He pointed at the calm young man with the pink strip in his hair. He remembered this guy inventively looking at him.

"Pleasure." He simply said.

"I see." Specter said, he wanted to get this out of the way. "Mr. Ren is it?"

"Um… it's actually Mr. Lie." Ren clarified.

"Oh I see, okay, Mr. Lie, are you sexually interested in older men?" Specter bluntly said. The question certainly caught everyone's attention, including Jessamine's, as they all then shifted their focus on the Zen master of the group.

Ren heavily cringed and blushed at the unexpected question, stumbling over his words. His nerves only grew when everyone was looking at him, some more intently than others, specifically a certain Valkyrie.

"Um… ma, ma, ma, mum… aaaahhh…" Ren was certainly lost for words. "Ah… um… why would you ask?"

"Because I felt you continuous gaze on me, non-stop whenever I was in the same room as you were in. I'm not going to judge but I've met homosexual men before, and they barked up the wrong tree sometimes. In other words, tried to see if I was interested." Specter kept it blunt.

"Nononononono! It's nothing like that… it's … um… it's just… uh... y-you look very familiar, is all." Ren tried to explained. "If you're wondering, I am straight as well, I wasn't looking at you like that! I promise! I'm straight."

"I see…" Specter only said, as he then just shrugged and shifted his focus to his sandwich, and started eating it. Everyone else then started to awkwardly finish their meals, especially Ren. The only person who seemed the most pleased at the moment was Nora. (For obvious reasons).

It was then Ren wanted to shift the attention off him. "What are you making?" Due to curiosity, everyone looked at the concoction.

Inside the bowl that Specter was stirring, was a red liquid. It didn't look like water with red food coloring, but instead a red oily like substance.

"It's ready by the way Mr. Doe." Jessamine said as she finished her lunch.

"Oooo, what is it? What is it? What is it? Looks delicious, can I drink? Or maybe I can pour it into my pancakes." Nora drew in close and took whiffs of it. "Ooo, smells spicy, can I drink? Can I, can I?"

"Nora enough, you're not drinking anything besides water, and decaf coffee." Ren managed to stabilize the out-of-control Valkyrie.

"What is it though? I noticed the empty vial of fire Dust there." Jaune pointed at the empty vial.

At the mention of the fire Dust, Weiss spitted out her drink, completely soaking the blonde team leader. "Fire Dust? Are you kidding me? You're supposed to handle combustible Dust in safe and controlled environments."

"Relax Ms. Schnee, I wouldn't be a Dust specialist if I didn't know how to properly handle Dust." Jessamine reassured the heiress.

"With Fire Dust in particular, can you manage to keep the compound away from any open spark or flame?"

"No worries Ms. Schnee, anything that would cause an open spark would be with me, otherwise where we're at is completely safe."

"So Yang being here still means we're safe?" Ruby amused.

Jessamine raised an eyebrow, confused by what the rose had just said. "I don't follow."

"Yang's semblance basically turns her into a fireball." Ruby explained.

"That's an exaggeration there Rubes. But, yeah…" Yang shrugged and smiled sheepishly. With that, both the heiress and the Dust Specialist simultaneously face palmed.

"You still haven't answered our question Spe-eeeehh, eh, eh-eh, I mean… Mr. Doe." Ruby painfully corrected herself, with her entire team and Jessamine cringing at the mistake. Specter just looked out of it, done with life. "What is it? What's does it do?"

"Oh yes, um… it's, umm…, uh…" Specter looked hesitantly at the Dust specialist, unaware how to describe what they're making. Jessamine just shrugged, and Specter sighed. "Um… fuel?"

"Fuel?" Everyone minus the professors said simultaneously.

"Fuel for what exactly?" Pyrrha asked.

"Um… what do you call it? Fire breath?" The assassin put a name on it.

Luckily, it clicked for the reaper. "OOOOO, is it like a combat use for that fire breathing thing that cool performers use?"

Nora joined in on the fun. "OOOO, that is so cool! And creative too! Can I test it!?"

"Wait? So you already had the intention of combusting it like that?" Weiss pointed at the red oily compound. Specter and Jessamine just gave the heiress a nervous smile, with the heiress just slamming her head onto her empty plate.

"Although, I need an igniter." Specter remembered. The Bottle Street goons had something similar to that of a botefeux, the same one used for cannon operation.

"Got you covered." With that Jessamine placed a device unknown to Specter.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a crème brulee kitchen torch."

"What the Void is crème brulee?"

"You don't know what crème brulee is?" Weiss asked.

"Oh crème brulee, an absolutely delightful desert, you must try it!" Pyrrha encouraged the assassin.

"Anyways, we're gonna have to see if this works right now." With that, Specter was interrupted by the bells ringing, indicating the end of lunch.

"Actually, make that during class."

* * *

"Welcome to combat class 101, I'll be your Professor for this course. I'm sure you all know me as Professor Goodwitch, and let me introduce to you our newest staff member to assist you in this class. Professor Doe."

They were in one of a dozen combat theatres here in Beacon, where combat classes took place. To Specter, it was quite an elaborate room. About a quarter to half of the room was where the students were sitting, all facing the bottom arena where Glynda and Specter resided. The room below the bleachers were the separate changing rooms for the students to get ready. From there a hallway led them to the main stage, where they had ample room for full-on fights with tournament rules. Of course for Specter, the tournament rules didn't apply to his curriculum, because Specter said it the best.

" _In non-aura combat, you're fighting without aura, which means you're fighting with the absolute potential of getting hurt or even killed. If you're out in the field, and in a non-aura fight, it means you're fighting for survival."_

At his introduction, the students all looked at the man who was heavily leaning on his chair, his feet raised up, resting on the desk provided for the professors. He gave the students a two finger salute, and Glynda let out a frustrated sigh. She turned back, facing the students.

"Now, being freshman, I know there are a lot of new experiences you must endure. A new teaching environment, new concepts to learn, new teachers to teach them, and especially new students. Most notably, the team and partner you are assigned to." Glynda started pacing, giving her words more emphasis.

"You are now apart of a team. To many of you, in time they will be like family to you. Brothers and sisters through combat. You'll have their backs, and they'll have yours, they will be people you trust, people who you can confide in. Through them, not only you'll better each other, but yourselves as well. Sometimes it may not work out, and that's okay, you'll learn, you'll improve, and you'll adapt, like true Huntsmen and Huntresses. But you will not be alone in this endeavor, you'll be alongside your teammates and partners. Because like family, they will be there for you, through thick and thin.

"But right now, you just found each other. That bond has yet taken hold, you must learn who they are, that's the first step."

Glynda looked over to her assistant, who was looking rather bored, yet trying to at least appear decent. Wanting him to participate more, she called out to him, hoping they shared her idea.

"Professor Doe."

"Yes Professor Goodwitch?" He said, still sitting comfortably in his seat.

"What do you suggest the students must accomplish in order to learn more about their partners?" She asked.

"Hm." Specter thought, and one thing came to mind instantly. He remembered his many spars with Corvo, with the Lord Protector helping him better improve his fighting, as return for learning more about his powers. How Corvo always spotted a smallest mistakes, and often taking advantage of it. Whether that be his arm being a centimeter too far, or not reacting fast enough. Often during those times, Corvo could often tell who he was as a person, through his actions. Whether Specter likes taking the initiative, whether he's calculated, bold, curious, frightened, angry, all of that can be telegraphed through the actions of a fight. Often you find someone's true colours through a fight, it was a rather interesting time for him, interesting yet memorable.

With that in mind, a good fight can be a perfect tool to learn more about your opponent, or in this case, your partner. That and it is a combat class, what else can you do?

Specter got up from his seat, and marched up right beside Professor Goodwitch, looking above to address the class. "Well this is a combat class, and there's plenty of room in this arena for multiple small engagements. I'd say a friendly, small and harmless spar is the best method here."

"Wait what?"

"Heck yeah! BLAKE YOU'RE DOWN!"

"Yang, I don't think that's what Professor Doe meant."

"You are correct Ms. Belladonna. Listen up, this is not a competitive fight, it's a friendly spar. You can learn a lot from a fight, cause often one's fighting style reflects their personality, their character. Unless you have no fighting experience, one; you shouldn't be here, and two; you'll poorly reflect yourself through combat. Your traits, emotion, and many, many other parts of yourself is all to show in a fight. If you can pick on these things, you'll learn many things about your opponent, in this case, your partner. Plus it's a combat class, you're not going to learn more about each other through talking. Got that?"

Murmurs of yes' can be heard from the students. Specter looked at Glynda. She sighed and spoke up.

"After an hour, you'll return to your seats, and we'll review this semester's studies and curriculum for the rest of class. Now get ready." With that the students got up and started making their way to the change rooms. As the students proceeded to retrieve their weapons and gear, Glynda leaned over to Specter. "That's not what I had in mind Specter."

"It's a combat class, above that you did ask me so…" Specter shrugged. "What was your idea?"

"I guess your method makes more sense, I was planning for these kids to simply train each other, through training they'll learn more about each other. Your way just seems more of a direct version of my idea."

"Yup."

With that, some students came back, now arriving through the passages from the change rooms, and proceeded to spar. Overtime, more students arrived, and the whole arena was littered with partners fighting one-another. It's wasn't the flashy fights that occurred like in the Emerald forest, like what Specter said, small spars.

Both professors monitored the fights from their desk. Specter watched each fight in person, and was reminded of something he desperately needed. An upgrade.

He saw an oversized scythe that was also a high-powered rifle, gauntlets that were also shotguns, gun blades, a spear that turned into a xiphos and a rifle, and now a massive Warhammer that turned into a bulky gun that fires grenades. Apparently it was appropriately called a grenade launcher.

Specter looked to his current gear and weapons. All he had were two Tonfa blades, and some specialized gadgets at his room that he will only use in his incognito outfit. He was skilled with his Tonfa blades, but sometimes firepower can override skill, and at times, honour.

"I need an upgrade."

"Something in your mind Professor Doe?" Glynda heard her college.

Specter showed off his Tonfa blades. "Need an upgrade."

Glynda looked over the blades. They were rather simplistic, but because of their simplicity, made it easy to further customize it. "May I see?"

Specter nodded and gave her one of the blades. She held it with both hands, trailing a finger down the blade. Her aura flared from the sharp edge. "My, it's rather sharp."

She then held it properly, doing multiple twists to see how balanced it felt. She nodded at the simplistic yet excellent craftsmanship of the blade, and handed it over to Specter.

"Its good. But why don't you use your other sword, the one you 'summoned' yesterday?" She made air quotations when she said 'summoned.'

Specter huffed. "Yeah, why not, while we're on this topic, why don't I show my powers to these kids."

"Alright Specter, I see what you mean." She pulled out her scroll, and activated it. Looking it over, she then puts it away. "We don't have that many classes tomorrow, we can schedule in a trip to the forge and armoury."

Specter nodded. "That sounds good, thank you Ms. Goodwitch."

Nodding to the assassin, they both continued to monitor the students, as class resumed.

* * *

 **8:30 pm**

Eight thirty in the night, dressed in his incognito outfit, Specter watched the clock intently, watching the hands slowly move every minute. The tick and tock of the clock is the only sound that could be heard in his room. He was maskless, hood down, on his right hand he had the twin-bladed knife. It was phasing in and out of existence, all under his will, he was slightly bored, yet excited for his outing. Periodically, he would use Dark Vision to check up on the next door disciplinarian, to see if she would fall asleep already.

Across from him was a small table, littered with his gadgets. A few Chokedusts, Sticky and Regular grenades. Next to them were his mines, he only had three different mines, his Spring Razers, Stun, and Hook mines, the Hook mines were his personal favourite. Last but not least was his gun, it was specially modified by a genius who received his education from the famous Anton Sokolov. His gun had been modified to have what he called an 'in-built suppressor,' drastically suppressing the sound of his gunfire. This made his old wristbow he won from a former whaler useless, but for those non-lethal shots, the man also made specialized rubber rounds that could be salvaged and used again.

Genius, right? That's what Specter thought, but he also remembered that he only had a finite amount of these gadgets. He'll have to start making contacts so he could call in special favours. That alone could take months to setup, and a lot of jobs and contracts to complete. So thanks to RWBY, he knew someone who could give him valuable information, because tonight, he only had one goal.

He had to make contact with this Xiong character, and either persuade him or do jobs for him to gain his trust, and valuable information. Its a lot of work, but no one said that it'll be easy.

Specter looked up at the clock.

 **8:40 pm**

He used Dark Vision.

 _E͝h̶a͜rt͏s͏ ̕da̡ísz̨_

Looking over to the wall behind him, he saw the highlighted sleeping form of a woman. Clearly Ms. Goodwitch was one who sleeps early, and wakes up early, especially for someone in her shoes. It was perfect for him.

Quietly getting up, he went over to his table of gadgets, getting all of the stuff he may need, while leaving behind some extras. With that being done, he turned off all the lights in his room, with only the moonlight lighting the dark room. Going to his bed, just in case, he rearranged the pillows and blankets to look like he was sleeping. Even though he knows he wasn't being watched in any sort of way, to him it was just a precaution.

Pulling his hood up and activating his mark, he slowly swiped his hand across his face, his signature mask forming. All set, he made his way to the balcony. Slowly and quietly opening it, stepping out, then slowly closing it once more. Looking down, he was all the way up on the top floor, luckily there were balconies below him that could aid in his descent down.

But before he started his trek to the departing transport, he looked up to the sight of the campus. He could see over in the distance, the city lights that highlighted Vale. He knew that criminals and the underworld loved the dark, evil actions were always hidden in the dark, so it was always nighttime that they choose to operate. But tonight, a different type of darkness shall envelop this city, a darkness that would be feared by most, a darkness people would cower from, it's name that they will refuse to even say. The darkness of the Void. Tonight, Vale would only have a taste of what he was capable of, tonight is his moment to make his mark.

"Tonight, the Specter haunts the night."

* * *

Note: _Finally a chapter! I know it's been awhile since the last chapter, but hey, I made sure this was long so it'll cover decent amount of the story. I think it'll be two more chapters until I'm actually done with volume 1. But if you're wondering, I do have the rest of the story planned out, with one of the recent episodes covering Salem's back story, my story somehow managed to tie pretty well with it. So I'm actually really happy with how the story will unfold. The only change I actually need to make, is about the Outsider himself. I not gonna say what it is, it might be a spoiler._

 _As for the story so far, it's just getting started, I know there are details in the story that seem pretty easy to connect the dots, but trust me when I say this, there are going to be plenty twists and turns in this story as well. Characters will have some tragic backstory, but this fanfic isn't a tragedy._

 _Also, this story won't be a typical OC becoming part of Beacon, by either being a student or teacher. Specter hates his job in this story, he really doesn't want to be a teacher. If I say anymore, it's a spoiler._

 _Anyways, I really hope you're enjoying this story. As always, I'm sorry if you spot any grammatical or spelling issues, irl no one knows I write fanfics and I intend to keep it that way, so it's just me. Not that I don't enjoy this, I found out through writing fanfics that I love writing stories. Lol I just don't have the imagination to make an original story, here to hoping. Like I said, if you spot any grammatical or spelling errors I do sincerely apologize, things like those can really break immersion. Anyways, until the next chapter, peace out people!_


End file.
